


Spike

by 6nbasinsita



Series: SP Creek [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crime Fiction, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 72,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6nbasinsita/pseuds/6nbasinsita
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: SP Creek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832539
Comments: 21
Kudos: 17
Collections: My Creek favs





	1. Chapter 1

＊本作品中所有的角色和事件——包括以真实人物为原型的角色——均为虚构。所有的描述都只是巧合。语言粗鄙，内容混蛋，任何人都不宜观看。

＊混乱邪恶

＊South Park，所以充满偏颇言论、歧视还有髒话，跟髒话

＊脑洞他们大学生活（童车我开不下去

＊同时有很大量的Style注意

＊OOC见谅

＿

悲伤的易逝让人哑然失笑。

这不像我说的话，我只是把他从书裡读出来而已。

纸的左上角沾了一块南美洲形状的褐色污渍，我猜上一个借阅的白痴打翻了NESTLE罐装冷萃；我为什麽不随便说个「咖啡」随便代过去，而要特别说出牌子？我忘了。

我忘了很多事，就像我也忘了自己小时候是不是有因为被叫进辅导室羞耻过，毕竟，在那间学校，没去过的学生其实会比其他人更接近混蛋这个名词。愤怒，悲伤，快乐；这些让人变笨的情绪很没道理，他们该来的快去得快，就跟Stripe会有#1、#2、#3、#4一样，未来他也会有#5。我相信他会的。

那真是一场不错的柏拉图式爱情。没错吧？

讲得好像我才是同性恋似的，操你妈。

＿

当我们都远离那一切狗屎垃圾，不再有我得善后的烂摊子，不再有极端行为的成年人，不再有摧毁城镇的神经质幼童——并没有人成为Thranduil或是Spock，没有赛车手，也没有砸钱登上《TIME》杂志的环保斗士；我们就只是像某些幸运的平凡人一样上大学。

Kyle和Stan到宾州的匹兹堡去了，他们才是同性恋，Stan为了和Kyle一所学校连酒都戒了，就因为Wendy也录取了那间大学。（Jesus，他可是靠著装酒疯对Kyle在公共场合激情大吼我爱你。我至今都没用过那个单字。）那两个逃之夭夭的浑帐在某些层面上狡猾得很，在这麽小又这麽破的一个城镇裡我的爱情故事被擂鼓宣扬，恰好形成他们的障眼法。

据称匹兹堡是全美犯罪率最低的都市，我真诚的希望谁可以建议他们必须重新评估，这个城市的好日子不久了。

但，他有很大可能会继承家裡的咖啡馆。因为他没有我哪儿都去不了。

这是我原先想的，然后——嘿，他就去西雅图了，一个更潮湿阴冷的地方；他已经够病恹恹了，他该往南方去，但同时我可以想像他对紫外线会诱发皮肤癌的过度恐惧，也许他像个失恋女孩一样抱著Mora Iced Creamery嗑更好。

他变了，戒了咖啡，褪去神经敏感的“童稚“模样，变成一个秀气而安静的少年。我早该想到咖啡裡会被添加他妈人畜无害的冰毒。

我们根本是被全镇逼迫演了一场戏。

想像今天你是个三流演员，某天被拉到一个五倍Lincoln Center大小的舞台上；有人塞给你剧本，告知你是主演，而你被可怜兮兮的弃置在舞台中央，被菊花形状的刺眼头灯几乎灼瞎。

重点是，不论你演得多狗屎；只要照著剧本，底下的人就会不明所以的激动亢奋欢呼尖叫抹泪擤鼻涕鼓掌。我下不了台，这就是我的人生。

另一位悲剧演员指著我的鼻子骂道：Love doesn’t follow a plan！

他是我唯一的救生索，儘管看起来比我焦虑得多，实际上他是个asshole，他演技可精湛了。他的泪腺控制自如，我只因为Tricia把柑橘皮上的凹窝挤爆而流泪过一次；酸液喷射到我的眼珠裡。

或许，我是说，事情总有那麽个万一；或许他从被扔上舞台起，就沉醉于和我演这齣烂戏。

一演就是五年。

⋯⋯我得停止这个阴谋论的想法。这让人胸腔裡面有点发疼。

起初我只希望他不要那麽沮丧、气馁，假如他从我身上得到了什麽重启人生的自信——shit，那就拿去吧，我需要赎罪卷以外的东西让我避免下地狱（因为有四个人肯定会在那裡）于是我咬牙站到他身旁，双眼却直视前方，就像一个耍酷的男生，朝他伸出微微颤抖的手。

他只思考了几秒钟，決定和我十指交握。

我第一次和同性别的人这样牵手，好吧，说得彷彿在那之前有和异性似的。

我第一次知道牵手并不像看起来那麽舒适，长时间的热度绝对会出汗，儘管他的手四季都非常冰冷；所以我懂了，其他情侣不过是以爱之名在容忍彼此噁烂的汗液。

我总在经过走廊转角、没那麽多人关注的时刻，不自在的甩开他，将我的左手在长裤上抹一下。他发出小小的「噢」一声。

我不是个乖孩子，但肯定不是最坏的；至少和他在一起让我看起来不混蛋许多。这对谁都有益，除了安抚他实际上并不存在的ADD，他很顺从我的话，这些交往的时间令人放鬆。后来我甚至养成了牵他的习惯。

谁都会生气的，当你某天发现你想牵他的手并不是因为你的责任感告诉你应该，而单单就只是因为——你想牵。更生气的是，假如你不伸出手，他什麽都不会做；两条骨感的手臂也不垂在身体两侧，而是紧张地将他们蜷缩在胸前，彷彿随时抱著一件隐形救生衣。

「朋友，假如你再不搞Tweek，」Cartman用气音悄悄地说，「他会以为你和女生一样没有蛋。」

「哦天啊Craig！你是女生吗？你怎麽能瞒过所有人？」

「我不是女生，Tweek。」我把他拉到我身后去。「Fxxk yourself，Cartman。」

「我赌五元，Craig会硬上。」

「噢哇，我也跟，十元。」

「#@%!%@#&&*6!」

「闭嘴，Kenny。你们或许都忘了，上次干架是Tweek把那个小可怜的左眼打爆。聪明的人就下注Tweek，到时候你们每个人都给我二十元。」

Fxxk you，Fxxk everything。

我忿忿地把支票从被塞到鼓鼓的针织口袋挖出来，扔进咖啡店外的垃圾桶。

连女生都认为我随时有可能像条冬眠醒来的野兽，以不文明的方式威胁Tweek。今天下午两个日本人害羞的将他们收藏的yaoi绘本放到我的置物柜。Jesus，漫画的尺度连我看了都脸热起来。天杀的女性向绘本！我才不会那样做！

显然我的赎罪卷失效了。

真——令人欣慰。


	2. Chapter 2

＊本作品中所有的角色和事件——包括以真实人物为原型的角色——均为虚构。所有的描述都只是巧合。语言粗鄙，内容混蛋，任何人都不宜观看。

＊South Park，所以充满偏颇言论、歧视还有髒话，跟髒话

＊没加油的车

＊OOC见谅

＿

Honey，你喜欢牵手吗？我贫乏的试探，想表现得我很尊重他的一切。

他在Helldivers已经开枪把我打成蜂窝第二十七遍、驾驶登陆艇压扁我第六回、空投物资却砸死我第三次（其中有一次顺便击杀一名敌人）、自己掉进火山坑第三十，还是更多次？

他放下游戏机，想了一会儿，然后结结巴巴地说：「你呢？」

「你不能就这样把问题抛回来给我。」

「噢不。」他搓著自己的掌心，搓到他们都泛红了就接著扯自己的睡衣衣襬。「我⋯⋯我猜是？Craig，我总是尽量不去想这些。」

我右边的眉毛往上不自然的抽动。我不大高兴的将视线落在他缠绕ok绷的指节中间。「假如你讨厌这些，你就该表达出来。别让我总像会强迫你的那位。大家都那麽说我。」

他一直没吭声，直到我不耐地再次转过头，迎上我男朋友面红耳赤的表情，那声憋很久的惨叫还是从他紧咬的齿缝之间窜出。

「——Ahhhhhh hhhhh!!!!!! 」

「Geez！噓！Tweek！Tweek！！」

我花了半小时在房间裡想办法逮住他，筋疲力尽的阻止一个进入青春期却还没变声的男孩子在半夜两点气喘吁吁地哀嚎。

我想避免所有可能的误会，即使我很失敗，Stan在中学三年级亲切的寄了豪华礼包版的保险套到我家，Tweek家，各一。

「我必须说，老兄，恭喜你们撑过了AIDS。今天开始，你们有更好的选择啦——！」

他和他的朋友们痉挛似的笑成一团，我只是像条乾涸的死鱼和他说谢了，然后举起全美通用的手势。其实有时候我会分神欣赏一下我的中指，我觉得他长得挺好看的。

我爸面有难色，但Tweek的双亲乐歪了。

我恨这一切组成我日常的白痴。

我被迫听了他们的健康性教育演说两小时四十分钟；包含如何正确戴套，试管婴儿，体外受精，蓝绿藻。后半段我已经不知道大人凭著那股亢奋在鬼扯什麽。我尽力摆出我出生以来最像尸僵的脸，想诚实以告我的心跟我的神智一起死了，但他们露出疼爱的表情，亲吻我的毛帽。

「喔噢，他会成为一个很好的丈夫！」

Seriously？

半小时后我将Tweek压在床上。他从小起玩任何游戏就相当笨拙，更不用说鬼抓人；是，除非他认真起来，那所有人都要倒大楣。

我在他惊慌地跑过床前时决定使用橄榄球擒抱，把整个瘦小的身躯轻易的衝倒，藉由床垫的反弹性确保我们俩谁都不会受伤。

Well，到今天为止，我们其实除了牵手约会从没做别的事。

那个想法像毛虫一样蠕动到我空白的脑子裡，我犹豫我要打直手臂，或者顺势趴下去，结果我只是奇怪的吐出一句：「你今天没喝咖啡？」这句让我听来完完全全就是个变态，一个仔细闻他男朋友身上香味的变态。

Tweek愣了一下，尝试性的挣扎，因为我紧紧箝著他的手腕。他只试一次就放弃了，因为我力气大得多。

老天，他的脸颊紅得就像TABASCO。

「Ah!!Ughhhhhhh hhhhhhh—— 」

他继续开口尖叫的下一秒，我急忙摀住他的嘴，差点指节揍向他的鼻樑；接著他咬我的手掌，我几乎清楚感受到那一排完整的小牙印刺入肉裡。

「 OUCH! Honey，你先安静下来，我没有要对你做任何事，好吗？」我尽量温和的说，谨慎地放开他一些。「你可不可以回答我问题？你讨厌和我手牵手？」

「啊！我没有那样说！」

「嘿、听著，你没有理由骗我，因为我不会伤害你。」

他的五官揪成一团，紧闭双眼是他逃避现实的习惯。他呼出的气体温热又潮湿的拂过我的脸颊。

「哦，该死，天啊，答应我你不会嘲笑我。」

「亲爱的，我有什麽理由那样做？」

「⋯⋯我不用喝咖啡、我，」他吞吞吐吐地拼揍完句子，「你、你在旁边，啊，我就不需要喝咖啡保持冷静⋯⋯我不！我尝试不去想得更深，因为那总让、让人、我很害羞。」

害羞？你有什麽好害羞的？

很多时候我怀疑他只是找到了玩伴，这些肢体动作对他来说没有太大意义，跟买Kirkland家庭号一加仑就会附赠的纸盒半加仑牛奶一样。那就是我。

我在他颤动的蓝眼睛上盯著自己的倒影。上一次这种糗到让人想在地上打滚的氛围出现在小学，我们被怂恿在雪地裡近乎全裸的互殴；事实上正是那场架让我们被亚洲女孩相中，鬼才知道他们会因为一场架就擅自认定两个男生之间有爱情？

Jesus Christ，或许还真的有。

「那我可以上你吗？」

我老实地问道。太唐突了，他瞪大眼，果不其然歇斯底里地狂摇头。

「现⋯⋯呃、什麽？噢啊啊啊啊！疯了？你疯了？」

「我想你并没有把那一盒Stan的生日礼物扔掉。你把他们藏在哪？」

「等、我的天哪！不！！不要！」

我捧住他发烫的脸，限制他头部的活动。「停下来，我是认真的，Tweek。」

「你你你想要强姦我。」

「操、我没有！！」

「喔哇 你当然没有 ！你才对我说了，『操』！」

「⋯⋯好吧，随便。亲爱的，这是每个人都会骂的髒话，并不表示他们真的会这麽做。」

「真的？你永远不会想做那些事？」

「不尽然。」我将一缕贴在他嘴唇上的金色头髮拨开。「你愿意就不叫强姦。更何况我们在交往，这很正常。」

「我、我愿意吗？」他喃喃自语著我听不清楚的话，只看见他嘴唇快速的开开阖阖。「我不知道！哦天，我什麽都不晓得⋯、」

「你不用知道，你只需要躺好，放轻鬆，然后闭上眼睛。」

「嘿！嘿——嘿！」他忽然摆出生气的脸孔抗议。「要做的话，我也会是上面的那一个！你不能控制我想干嘛就干嘛！」

我压抑著恼怒，感觉有一把印加土著升起的营火在我脑子裡冒灰烟，难道每对情侣上床前都得这样？但我同时想得意地大笑两声；他已经被另外的事分心了。

我大方的同意，一边举起我的手臂，像个投降的样子；他犹豫了十几秒，从我底下扭动撑起自己又花了十几秒，然后他手指勉强扣住我的腕骨，轻轻的把我往后九十度压倒。

我不说话，不给他接话的机会，就只是等待；这肯定把他折磨得压力破表。他試著拘束我，但现在看起来反而只像某种骑乘位。那双委屈的眼睛俯视我，也许他太专心在压榨自己的迴路所以忘了呼吸。我的视线追著他白皙脸颊上透出来的血管纹路跑。

「Ba⋯⋯」

「呃、哈！」

他猛然想起自己要氧气，费力吐出一口气，整个人洩气般的弯下腰，攒紧的拳头放在我的胸膛。「我该⋯我该先做什麽？当然，可是我把他们扔了、全部！你知道这裡到科罗拉多峡谷有多远⋯⋯」

我在他膝盖后方交叉双腿绞一下，翻身后他又回到下方的位置了。他哆哆嗦嗦的闭紧双眼，反覆地自言自语著安慰自己：「我试过了，我试过了⋯⋯」

实际操作这麽难的吗？我应该可悲的跟Clyde多聊点那操蛋的前戏到底要干什麽，或者多参与几回大家在Cartman家地下室偷办的黄片评鑑会。

啊——去他的评鑑会。我自己也办得到。I'm a gay。

我深呼吸一次，然后卯起来解他的钮扣（比一般还省了两颗的时间），他不敢看，两隻手充当了眼罩，这让我自在许多，毕竟我对著那袒露的平滑腹部也不知道该做什麽。

我糾結的摸摸他腰上的疤。「这也行？你觉得全身伤痕会让你更像个阳刚的男人？」

他以为我在挠痒，不知所措的笑了起来，声音裡听得见颤抖，而我对他尾音轻飘飘上扬的甜腻感莫名的情绪高涨。以前打赌输了，我狂倒一整盒Eclipse到嘴裡后窜升到体内各处的冰凉气体，就是那种感觉。我用力地将他们从鼻腔内哼出去。

Tweek还是认为我在跟他玩，他不晓得这会对一个男人的自尊有多大损害。

我俯身下去，用嘴唇代替刚才手指触碰过的地方，他渐渐笑不出来，讚，一切又回到轨道上了。我可以听见他的心跳越来越快，像一辆失速衝往下坡段的脚踏车；他拽住我的帽带，手指紧张地磨著棉绳，不停的做一些没有意义的动作。他细小的喘息是最大的鼓励，我太热了，我把那蠢毛帽从他手裡扯下来扔到旁边，想起我们还没有接吻。

浅钴蓝色的眼睛和我对望几秒，我当时该询问他：

这裡面有没有任何一丝一毫对我的情慾？

几年后我自己开著在CARMAX.com买的中古四门小客车到迈阿密（实际上是三门，其中有一扇卡死了，但他里程数只有五万，所以，谁在乎呢？）也没特别为什麽。那儿的海水有一样的颜色。

Tweek随时好像要凋零的模样，却拥有一双夏天的眼睛。

我没种吻他，因为我忽然察觉到我喜欢他比他喜欢我还要多。

作为优质的替代方案，我往下挪动，咬他的颈部——这或许让他感到生命饱受威胁。

我忘了我的犬齿比一般人稍微尖锐一些，那个胖子曾经嘲笑我有难看的牙。I don’t give it a fxxking shit，如果伤到Tweek就另当别论。

有的东西看起来很轻，就容易误解为没有攻击性，但是，材料力学上考虑刚性和韧性；换句话说，好比一条搁置数日的法国麵包，有人拿他甩到你脸上，你听得见所有东西欢乐的撞击：

Clash！同生共死的化为碎片。

我的男朋友举起他瘦削的手，JOHN CENA——我在心裡悲壯的替他配音，这是我的遗言——脸颊先因为加速度凹陷，我的眼眶周围肿得真快、没两下就胀到失去左眼视野；然后我可以感受到热辣辣的痛觉以一个中心点飞快的扩散，传导到我的鼻樑、 喀嚓。

喀嚓？

他搞断了自己的手指，我则是损失十分钟的鼻血，一小块位移的鼻梁骨，还有一整个本來該美好的晚上；在医院的等候室。


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

＊本作品中所有的角色和事件——包括以真实人物为原型的角色——均为虚构。所有的描述都只是巧合。语言粗鄙，内容混蛋，任何人都不宜观看。

＊South Park，所以充满偏颇言论、歧视还有髒话，跟髒话

＊OOC见谅，登场角色好多，

＊火葬场预警

＿

我不大想和他说话，第一次尝试结果不仅失败了还落到这种下场；另一方面也因为说话会让我的面部痛到像一整块皮要被撕下来。

整个週末他只要过来牵我，我就往旁边偏一点闪开，装作没看见他自责的盯著自己的手掌看，就跟因为漏接一颗垃圾球而断送自己大联盟生涯的选手一样。

我们经过足球场。女生出于野兽的母性本能总是会被伤痕累累的可怜虫吸引聚集过来，好像这样就能展现他们有孕育下一代的能力——

「 ** OH-MY-GOD ** 我真是受够你这种强势男性了！Craig，闭嘴好吗！」

我把心裡想的话说出来了，这惹得Wendy很不爽。

她当然不爽了，当年最佳男主角抹著眼泪在全校面前弃我而去时她就恶狠狠瞪过我一次。

「你怎么可以家暴他？」Clyde指责的说。他还得意地瞥了一眼身旁搂著的大平洋黄金水母。

「可是我身上的固定板数量比较多。」

「你被他揍了一顿？」

「我们没有打架⋯⋯」

Tweek从女生堆裡畏畏缩缩的探出一颗头，她们把他按了回去。「噢——你不必帮犯罪者辩解！小可怜！」

我什么都还没说，他也什么都还没说。Deal。我很习惯。

我看见狂奔过来差点撞上铁网的兩人穿的一红一绿，就像圣诞树的彩球。我皱起眉毛，接著因为这个动作痛得捂住脸。

「哇啊！Dude！只差一点，你就能让他腿软到不能上学！」「天哪，你叫他帮你打手枪也不该搞成这样？」

他们高兴地往我身上送了一拳兄弟间的拳头。另外那个不能挂在树上的气喘吁吁地跑来，看看我像被开棺的图坦卡门，又看看只有两根手指骨折的Tweek；他的眼神闪烁光彩，举高双手，用破烂的嗓音大声欢呼。

「我说过了！ ** 我！说！过！了！ ** Tweek会打赢这个娘炮！噢 Dear ！我愿意慷慨原谅你衬衫没有扣好。现在看看是谁要纳税啦？」

「Fat Ass！事实摆在眼前，是Craig上了他的 小甜心 ！我一毛钱都不会给你！」

「不要叫他Dear或甜心，」我说话又扯到脸上密佈的神经跟肌肉。「你们要怎么抢彼此的钱都不关我的事。」

「唉甜心，你不懂，没有人会在乎你难看的鼻子未来会不会有牙仙拜访，我只想收回我该赢得的钜款。」他从口袋裡掏了一把零钱，背对著我往我身上抛过来。「别那么紧张，我们没有人想伤害你跟你的小男友。希望这两个基佬以后可以记得用这些铜板买保险套。」

有人憋不住了，发出噁心的笑声。这让我很不安。

「但是我没有上他，他也没上我。你们这群混蛋的赌局不成立，我把支票扔了。」

「再说一次？ **你扔了** ？！ 」

他气得用力推我。「 操你这个孬种！ 你们两个臭基佬今天能谈恋爱，都要跪下来感谢我！你们怎么可以不干砲！而你， ** 你！ ** 」他指著Tweek的鼻子尖声大叫，他吓了一跳。「他为什么要陪在一个只会惹麻烦的神经病旁边？哦因为你楚楚可怜又惹人爱？ 放屁！他只是想把你屁股干到开花！ 」

啊！Tweek露出惊恐的表情退了一步。他那隻空下的手攒紧了衬衫。

Cartman朝他过去，女生嫌恶的迴避开，结果Tweek就被他揪住了。

「你有权知道残酷的真相，可怜的孩子，」他伸手亲密的环在Tweek弓起的肩膀上，「你大可试试未来都拒绝跟你褓母做⋯⋯有天你就会发现他对你一丁点兴致都没有——」他眯起一隻眼，左手圈成圆形握在右手食指上，然后他缩紧那个圆形。「不开放屁股，就永远有距离——懂吗？」

「 Fuck you！ 」我愤怒的大叫。比起和这个败类争执我更担心Tweek看起来要发作了。「 **FUCK、YOU**!! 」Wendy接在我后面尖叫。

她弯下腰，拿雪球用力砸过去，正中那个张开嗤笑的嘴。雪花喷溅开来。

「呸、呸⋯⋯！臭娘们⋯⋯」

他嫌恶的拍掉舌头上的白粉，白粉几秒后被牙齿间留下的液体染成红色的。

在其他女生也要效法之前他瞥一眼旁边不停发抖的Tweek，忽然扯著他受伤的手指举高。「 **你们** ！你们谁再敢欺負我！我要把Craig干不成的小男朋友手扭断！」

我觉得平时两手空空的Tweek绝对有办法把他揍到骨头散架，但我真不知道假如那个脆弱的接合处再遭到伤害会不会害他一辈子失去手指正常的功能。我不想冒这个风险。

他痛苦地看著我，露出求助的眼神。

别那样看我，我已经在想办法了。

「Cra、Craig？」

「去你妈的放开他！」Kyle生气的骂道：「你还没听见吗？我们已经没钱拿了！就这么简单！你可不可以停止插手他们的事？」

「冷静点犹太人，事情可大条了，你们每个人都立下借据，在那上面可没有写我们赌了什么屁，只要我找得回那些支票，我一样可以拿到白花花的钞票。Faggot，你要不要把它们还给我？」

Clyde在我耳边说他要去找有没有可以拿来捅人的尖锐物品，原子笔就是个选项，或者这裡所有的背包中肯定有一隻美工刀。

「嘿，嘿，你仔细想想，Craig有没有对你表示厌烦的时刻？」

「不、没有⋯⋯他没有、」

「我们这裡每个人都有过，他怎么可能不会？」

「 每个人？ 真的？我、他不一样，他很有耐心⋯⋯」

「 孩子！ 谁受得了那些神经质的问题？ 每天？！ 」

「我们得好好理性的沟通，你知道吗？你替他考虑过吗？他不酷的地方就是你造成的，要找到比你正常的人简直太容易，你在他旁边就是对他而言最大的耻辱，你让他提早像推著轮椅的佣人，你需要他，但是你想过他又需要你什麽——」

「呃、 啊！！ 我不知道！」

他发出一声尖叫。蓝色的眼睛被泪水淹没，沿著脸颊滴到地上。「不！我⋯⋯不要、我没有被厌烦⋯⋯」

「 Tweek！ 」

Cartman又用力攒紧了Tweek的手，那个脆弱的木板看起来快要断了。

Token在我外套口袋裡塞了一把瑞士刀。我推出有锯齿的螺丝那个卡榫。

突然有个我再熟悉不过的声音从手机裡播放出来。

“ _ 想像那些人有一天都能他妈的闭上嘴，你就能把注意力放在 真正重要 的事上了。有了『佛盒』⋯⋯远离你不感兴趣的麻烦⋯⋯ “ _

_ “ ⋯⋯呃，我必须承认⋯⋯ “ _

篮球场陷入短暂的沉默，除了Tweek不停地哭，所有人都在竖起耳朵听。

「那是什么？」

Clyde困惑的开口，「听起来像⋯⋯」

「你⋯⋯你的声音，Craig。」

“ _ ⋯⋯有时和Tweek在一起⋯⋯他希望我全部的注意力放在他身上⋯⋯ _ ”

有人大声鼓励我说点什么别听他鬼扯，也有刚才同一群噁心的大笑。他们都听起来离我很远很远。

我不知道我还能说什么，脑袋一片空白，然后记忆不受意识主宰的往前快速刷动回到几年前。

我没想到他录音了。

自从Cartman推荐我戴上那个盒子，我有一个月多都快乐的待在那裡面，完全不理Tweek在箱子的外头和我哭著哀嚎那些他怀疑会害死他的猜想。

比如我和他去游泳，花了一整天在岸边跟他解释这边的除藻剂不会害他铜中毒，他放心的时候水上乐园已经要关闭了。

或者他的父母总是不管我有没有自己的时间就央求我去安抚他，比如安抚他不小心吞下水果种子并不会害他跟植物的DNA融合；他担心这件事已经害他两三天没进食，整个人掉了四公斤。

还有很多不可思议的、天马行空的恐慌，我曾想过该把它们都记录下来出一本书，《问题儿童一千问》之类的。

但那都过去了。

他那段时间特别歇斯底里，我常怀疑耐心哪天会被耗尽，怀疑为什么我要为了满足一时镇上的期待而跟一个麻烦人物谈恋爱；但他很努力想痊癒，现在他也真的好转许多了，至少他昨晚红著脸说和我在一起他就不需要咖啡帮助镇定，我觉得那样的他很可爱。

我的耐心最后也没消失，我最后也还是有拿下佛盒，他也没因爲那段时间的冷落而离开我。

我们都可以说，我们做得真好吧？

那些鼓励我扁人的声音越来越小，越来越少，最终变成宁静。

「该死、我要再播一次⋯⋯确保每个人都清楚听见，我手裡是什么？是证据！所有人都别用那种看鼠辈的眼神看我，我说的都是实话、」

「⋯⋯Cartman。」

他再次按下播放键。「朋友，有什么需要帮忙的吗？」

「⋯⋯垃圾桶，」

“⋯ _⋯我必须承认⋯_ ⋯ “

「嗯？」

「在咖啡店前的垃圾桶，你的支票。」

“ _⋯⋯有时和Tweek在一起⋯⋯_ ”

「谢谢配合，如果你早点说气氛不会被你搞得这么差，Craig。」他敲了敲萤幕，那个酷刑般的录音终于停止播放。「我现在就去把我的财产全数找回来，一张都不会少。 Butters！ 你给我过来！」

我不知道我要不要移动，我只是低著头，站在原地，让众人的沉默腐蚀我。

不知道Tweek刚刚暂时耳聋的机率是多大？

我想他已经没在哭了，而最伤心的时候通常人会哭不出来。

「呼、哈⋯⋯操！拜託，我来太晚了吗？」

Stan气喘吁吁的踹开入口的铁栅门衝进来，手裡拿著一把M1911。他从Cartman抓住Tweek后就跑出足球场。

「 **Dude** ！ 」

Kyle的惊呼打破了死寂，但他并不是为好友在校园的〈友善校园週〉持枪发表的。「⋯⋯人质已经放开了！」

Stan愣了几秒，用力骂了声：「 **靠** ！那我没机会射他了！」

现场达成了难得的共识：大家都很感激有位不知实情的人闯进来，好让大家可以摆脱不知道被什么被固定的双脚。

「不、不，Stan，还有机会，现在Cartman要去垃圾桶拿那些该死的支票了。别让他拿走我们的钱！」

「哈，他最好祈祷他跑得比子弹还要快！」Stan高兴的欢呼。

所有人跟著他们一起乱七八糟的跑著离开。我在足球场对面看见灰色的硝烟，然后对空鸣枪的清脆声音传来，建筑裡的学生和老师吓得探出头来查看。

Cartman把Butters当肉盾挡在前面，枪失效以后Kyle将石头包进雪球朝Cartman扔了过去，现在大家知道了Wendy刚才怎么用雪球把人打到牙龈流血——但他却没有Wendy投球的精准度——他打中Pip。

他哀叫一声后倒下去，Damien气得让他周围的同学身上都著火，然后场上开始了一场暴力的荒谬球赛。

我目光缓缓转回到Tweek。

他从结了一层薄冰的泥泞上拍拍灰尘爬起来，用髒兮兮的手腕内侧抹掉眼泪。我和他说过别用手指揉眼睛，那会害他结膜炎，于是之后他都用手腕。

我走过去，乞求般握住他没事的那隻手。他安静的盯著地面，没有甩开。

我牵著他，我们逆著人潮涌过去的方向离开，这次发抖的人是我。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含有Style成份的creek

_

放学铃声还没响，我提早了三十分钟翘课到校门口等。

某个倒霉鬼的脚踏车没锁，我想起今天中午时有一群仍没对我失望透顶的亚洲女生建议我买巧克力道歉。所以我骑走那个人的车，到她们指定的甜点店买了一盒贝壳形状的榛子黑巧克力。希望它有效。

我把脚踏车扔回原位，两步併作一步跨过阶梯，急著张望走廊空荡荡的尽头，突然后悔我何必这麽做让自己焦虑；现在还是上课时间，但我就是有某种糟糕透顶的预感。

我小声呻吟著往后一仰，后脑勺碰到置物柜发出碰的一声。

「⋯⋯Jesus。」

我差点被那个声音吓到滑下去。

我拉好书包尴尬的站定，看见他脚步僵硬的停在半空中。我瞄了一眼牆上。

还有十分钟。我说。

他迴避我的眼神，左手在石膏上无意义的抠著新缠上的绷带。「⋯⋯十、十分钟不构成翘课。」

「不要碰你的手。你在这干嘛？」

「天啊我一直都依照钟声进出，只是偶尔、偶尔提早点离开，不会有人惩罚我⋯⋯」

「你为什麽要早点离开？」

Tweek的肩膀抽动了一下。

他抬起头，噢；他只是这样小声地吐出一个字。

我们仍像习惯的那样一起牵著手回家。他的手握得很紧，我也握得很紧；我后来鬆开手结束那种还有距离的牵手方式，改为和他十指交扣。

「对不起。」

经过一片白桦树林时，我停了下来。这裡相对不会有人偷听。「⋯⋯对不起，Tweek。」

他垂著脖子，盯著我们交握的手。「那是多久以前的事？」

「五年。现在已经⋯⋯我现在已经不会那麽想了。」

「噢。」他咬著下唇，陷入一阵长时间的思考。「⋯⋯那过很久了。」

「你恨我吗？」

他叹了口气。「哦，啊⋯⋯说真的，没人受得了我⋯⋯」

「不、我⋯⋯」

「 是， Craig。」他喃喃地说，「事实上，我想，我、我是不是该给你⋯⋯放个假，你太辛苦了。」

「我不需要放假。」

他沉默了一会，问道：「Craig，你喜欢我的神经质吗？」

喜欢。我不假思索的回答。

这显然没说服他，他抬起脸。「Craig，现在说谎或不说谎已经没那麽重要了。」

「 说谎？ ⋯⋯等等，Tweek，你只是经历早上那些⋯⋯所以现在没办法相信我告诉你的每一句话。」

「你也 只是 五年来都在配合我照顾我。你太、⋯⋯太善良了，你不必逼自己做这些。」

我深呼吸一次。事实上我差劲透了。我一开始只是觉得对你好就能弥补我生活中做的其他烂事。

「Craig⋯⋯我今天一整天试著想像了，就像他说的，我离开的话你的一切可以步回正轨，没有人会那样难听的笑你faggot，或侵犯你的隐私，你不用为了我打架，也不用时时刻刻提防一个⋯⋯一个⋯⋯」他皱起眉毛，努力的挤出词彙：「我⋯⋯？」

「我不在乎他们怎麽想，你呢，你怎麽办？那些我们都不知道什麽时候会发作的恐慌？你有时候甚至会伤到自己。」

「我、噢，我⋯⋯是时候该学会自己处理，」他彆扭的耸耸肩，「你知道，我都已经⋯⋯十五岁了，却自理不了一个正常的生活。」

「Tweek，别那麽说，我很愿意帮你，而且我明显帮上忙了。」

「 一旦你不在我就容易发作。 你觉得我算是好了吗？」

他垂下脖子，盯著鬆掉的鞋带。「⋯⋯现在也是，我趁我精神正常时和你说话的。就连你也会觉得这样说话的我很少见。所有人都知道，那不是一个解决方法。」

「只要我一直待在你旁边——」

「 ** Craig！ ** 」他打断我，「你真的想知道我的想法吗？」

「 我想！但我其实不想！ 」我挣脱他握紧的手，抓住他的肩膀，「你真的要因为Cartman胡闹一场就相信他鬼扯的那些狗屁？那我们五年来建立的信任在哪？」

他抬起眉毛。「你说他在鬼扯？」

「你不能⋯⋯我是说，你不能因为你有恐慌，或什麽别的，你就对我产生这种怀疑、」

「 **我说了我他妈现在没有发作** ， 」他咬牙切齿了起来，「而且他亲切的为我们提供了录音！」

「感谢上帝，我也很受伤！我又再一次在所有人面前像个天杀的超级混蛋！」

「你就是混蛋。」他扭动身体甩开我。「有人在乎他们的想法。我呢？你为什麽不和我坦白你受够了？就让我一直放心的以为⋯⋯！我以为，我们相处得很融洽⋯⋯」

「我不是那个意思，我当然在乎你！Fuck，我怎麽可能和你说我受够了？」

「你不想说？你才提到我们五年来有信任！」

「不一样！那种情况下你会无法接受那些对你而言太残酷的抱怨，我只是尽力试著保护你！」

「保护？你因为我没跟你做就不理我！」

「那不是这样解读的， Tweek！ 」

「你知道吗？我、我就算这麽情绪不稳，我也敢发誓就算没那些其他情侣之间的性、⋯⋯性爱！也能跟你处很久！」

「 没人逼你！ 」我用力地揉了揉太阳穴，「 ** 没-有-人-逼-你！ ** 随便！那只是一个正常的过程！」

「所以我们不正常？」

他警戒的后退了一步。「⋯⋯未、未来只会更不正常下去。我不要你演出你很满意这种生活的样子，Craig，那会让我活著只为了怀疑你是不是又在压抑自己⋯⋯」

「天啊，你到底认为是什麽让我们走到一起？我为什麽会让一个原本陌生的人待在我旁边一整天？我——」

「 **因为你的责任感** ？ 」他尖声大喊，又颤抖著退了一步，「我需要你，但⋯⋯但你没那麽需要我。」

「去你的，你凭什麽决定我的想法——」

「 **那说来听听！** 」他激动的反问：「给我一个理由 ** Craig-Tucker为什麽需要我才能活下去！ ** 」

我望著他，只慢了一秒，但他看出那秒犹豫了。

一秒就够了。

我只是有一瞬间忽然想不出来，为什麽我要和他在一起才能活下去。

对我来说活下去这件事本身不需要什麽太大的努力，谈恋爱更只是一个变数大得要死的过程，在结婚前，谁都不会因为分手被罚钱或关进监狱；我就只是让时间经过我，看著各个城市施放烟火庆祝一年又结束。

但他也许非常努力。

他肯定非常努力。

他让自己能跟镇上其他人一起玩，儘管比起外向他更喜欢室内的静态活动。他总是最会看脸色的那一个，他担心自己做什麽都惹人厌。

我们公开手牵手走在路上之后，他花了一个多月仔细背下我的生活习惯和喜好，儘管我和他说那样密切的研究我很噁。他畏畏缩缩的道歉，隔天还是照做。我看过他房间桌上摆著一本忘了塞到抽屉的记事本，脱页过的书背有接合胶挤太多的痕迹。

他脸红著垂下脸，搔搔头髮，道歉，因为我被他手机的闪光灯吓了一跳。

我告诉他我们不必做到这个样子，不必收藏彼此的照片。他好像大受打击；他说他的手机裡联络人都有照片，有Clyde有Token，甚至也有Stan他们，就剩我一个还只能用Google来的蓝色毛帽凑合。我因为自作多情恼羞成怒，又换到他更多道歉。

他刚加入我们，有时候我的朋友们会非故意的忘了他。

这让我很不爽，每次我都得当破坏气氛的那个，唐突的问我们是不是该把他找来一起玩；就算我朋友也喜欢和他相处，他的父母也对我们和善又欢迎。

大家只是没有我习惯得那麽快，接受得那麽快。

只有一次，那次几乎造成我心裡的阴影。

我以为他要遭受所有小孩最恐惧的梦魇：玩捉迷藏却没被鬼找出来。

晚餐时间都过了还是没人找到他，我随著时间流逝而加强的焦虑混合著愤怒不断爆炸，因为只要他出点小事，所有人势必会怪到我头上。他们每次都那样干。

大家不敢通知家长，我叫其他人回家去，免得数量不能再更更更多的成人认为Craig-Tucker只会带坏他们家小孩，未来就没人跟我玩了。

我在黑漆漆的森林裡又找了不知道多久，直到听见一个似笑非笑的声音。

我仰起脸，用手电筒照过去。他就坐在树干开始分枝的瘤上发抖，脸颊被泪水湿得一塌糊涂。

他结结巴巴的说：药好像发作了，我忘了自己在干嘛，回过神来就在这麽高的地方。

你只是想整死我。我生气地朝他喊。

不是，Craig，我发誓，我昨天试了吞一些药，我爸妈从他们打听到的医生那拿来的。

你他妈为什麽要乱吃药？

我不希望我在你旁边看起来像个傻子，他怯怯的搅著手指，那有时真让人丢脸到想一头撞死。Craig，你可以先帮我个忙吗？我自己没办法下去。

你不像，我才像傻子。

我对他比中指后打算假装我要掉头走人，让他至少忏悔的哀求个几句；结果我一直都没等到他尖叫，害得我尴尬的不断向前走，最后硬著头皮又绕回去。

他手忙脚乱的爬下枝干，我举起双手，然后他几乎是摔下来的把我一起撞到雪堆裡。

他呼吸急促地贴著我的胸口，体温比预期的还要高。

我想到那些掉下巢的幼鸟。我忽然同情起他了。

他原本可以不要承受那麽多期待，也不必为了我强迫自己在短时间内康复那什麽鬼病。我们都是孤单的受害者，我们不该互相残杀，而是在同一阵线。

他拍了拍因为黏在眼泪上而更冰的雪，嘴裡飞快地道歉著一连串我听不清的句子，慌慌张张的尝试快点起身。

我双手绕到他的腰上，把那个发烫的身体压进怀裡。他惊讶地往后顶了顶，但我更用力的抱住他。

Craig，我的脸埋在雪裡，好冷，很痛。他闷闷地说。

我知道，我的后脑勺也是，我对著枯枝遮掩的夜空笑。妈的，你身上咖啡豆的味道还真重。

我是吗？我的鼻子大概被眼泪堵住了，天哪，对不起，我都没注意到⋯⋯

别道歉，我以前也没注意到，那很香，我喜欢。

真的？我刚才想好一个计画、和你碰面前都先冲个澡什麽的⋯⋯

不用，我们是朋友，放轻鬆。我决定未来都和你和解了。那些人别想逼我们做任何我们不想做的事。

和解？这是赢了捉迷藏的奖品吗？他小心翼翼的问。

是。还有以后别再吃那个鬼药，你需要我的话，我都在这。

那太好了，他紧紧的环住我的脖子。

「你总是特别有效。」

_

他难过到笑了出来；那个声音太过陌生，我打了个冷颤，全身一阵毛骨悚然。他笑得猛流眼泪，加上受伤的那隻手去抹都不够充裕。

「Tweek⋯⋯」我声音沙哑的说，「⋯⋯别这样，拜託⋯⋯」

「停，不要，」他嚥了口唾沫，又乾咳了几声，「你毕业了，不用再演了。这对你是件好事，老兄，你该开心点。」

「我不，我一点都不开心，我只是⋯⋯」

「你想再让我看一次你刚才的表情？那个试图捏造出一个好理由的表情？」他哽咽的抹抹脸，「我不确定我能不能再承受你骗我一次，尤其是你——」

「⋯ **⋯** **我骗你** ？ 」

他什麽都可以说，就是不能指控我花了五年只为了欺诈一个无聊透顶的小错。「操、 **我** 才是被 **你** 骗的那一个！说起来，你有没有喜欢过我？你是不是一直都在用你那天杀的精湛演技和我相处？该死的你知道什麽是喜欢吗？」

「我⋯⋯」

「你他妈以为谈恋爱是什麽？你以为，哇，我们只需要当彼此最好的朋友、那麽简单？ **我不** ！我 对我们有期待！」

我把巧克力摔到他脸上了——他们被华氏22度冻得跟Chapman那颗缔造世界纪录的球一样硬——他反射性的紧闭眼睛，任由坚硬的巧克力砸向他。

它们掉落在雪地上，和树林裡其他石子没两样。

我继续大吼大叫，咆哮我其实一点都不在乎你会因为什麽奇怪的原因死掉，假如真的死了我也什麽屁都帮不上忙顶多出席丧礼掉几滴眼泪，我只在乎为什麽，为什麽我千辛万苦努力了这麽多年，你他妈的神经质疑神疑鬼并不因为我而有任何一丝一毫的好转迹象？

他看起来受到不小惊吓，我也是。

我们两人之间被抽成真空，声音忽然被剥夺了，我甚至听得见松鼠在远处枝枒间跳动。

「⋯⋯我不是那个意思。抱歉。」

他紧紧圈著自己的双臂。「没、没关係。我太过份了⋯⋯」

恨我的话你现在就可以闪人，我说。毕竟没有真实存在什麽东西绑住我们。

我知道。他小声地回答。「但我不⋯⋯」

「或许你未来可以找别人求助，看个心理医师什麽的。」我低下头。「⋯⋯我太逊了，什麽都做不了。」

「你可以的，Craig，你能做到任何⋯⋯」

「别用我当初对你说的那套安慰我，真的。特别是现在。」

我盯著他穿旧了的帆布鞋，不愿意尝试往上看他现在的表情。「⋯⋯我们都只是被逼著当镇上的模范情侣，你也只是受不了父母那麽伤心；现在他们不感兴趣了，我们也没有必要假装喜欢对方了，好吗？别害怕，我们可以吵架，像其他⋯⋯其他正常人一样。」

我觉得我更像在跟自己说话。

他走近我，我很快的别过头避免视线接触；那双湿润的眼睛像猎人枪管底下的鹿一样，但他这次没有尖叫或者哭泣。

「对不起，Craig。我⋯⋯我知道，我让你很困扰。」

Tweek・Tweak会那样无声地踩著雪离去（途中他摔了一跤，但我没有过去扶他）绝不是因为他自私，而正是因为他很无私；自私的人才是被留下的那一位。

还记得我们的开场白是什麽？

：「 _你总是无情的践踏他人_ 。」

Fuck off。

好歹也对巧克力表示一下可惜吧！

_

「听著、拜託，老兄，你不能跟Tweek分手。」

「哈，你管不著。」我盯著草皮上被钉鞋踢秃的区块，一位擅长Neymar Rolling的选手闯入视野。「我受够我老妹抓狂才出来的，否则谁要在假日牺牲睡眠来破学校看汗臭味的男人踢足球。」

「不，你不懂！你们的存在对大家而言都意义重大⋯⋯」

Stan大喇喇的坐下，把软木塞拔起来用力扔出去，划了一个很远的抛物线，传来看台下大声的咒骂。「喝点这个，你会好点。」

「你会得肝癌，和一个糖尿病患者比赛谁先死。我终于有赌场入场卷了，而且我会全押你，Secretariat。」（注：第一匹夺得美国三冠王的赛马，被称为史上最强赛马。死于心脏病）

「你是个混蛋，Craig。」Stan仰起头灌了一大口内容物不明的墨绿酒瓶。「我早上惹Kyle气得不轻。我们都一样。」

「 我们一样。 」我嗤笑一声。「但你在铁达尼号的柜子裡，还加码沉在马里奥海沟。」

他把自己摊平在塑胶椅上，长长的叹了口气。「⋯⋯Kyle喜欢的是女生。」

「你和他聊过？」

我把他递过来的酒瓶推开。他不满的又喝了一口。「⋯⋯没有。白痴，瞎了眼的人也知道他很热衷和女生约会。」

「你和Wendy又算什麽？」

「你、你说到重点了！ **操** ！我花了那麽多年，和Kyle暗示他的对手只有 **一个** ！」他揉乱后脑勺的头髮，「⋯⋯但是很遗憾，他一点都没察觉我的好意。他让我痛苦，他在我面前开开心心找人约会，约会后还要打给我和我分享，被甩了还要找我诉苦⋯⋯天啊，他用温柔又噁心的语气和女生说话，但我和他，或和Wendy，说话语气都一样！」

我觉得他喝上兴头了，我开始不耐烦，因为他说话变得又多又含糊，感觉也没经过脑子就让话从嘴裡溜出来。

原本我很高兴他对我们分手原因一无所知，现在他的无知让我感到棘手无比；那表示和他的对谈不会有所谓善意的保留。

「假如你不敢说，也许你没那麽gay。我要走了——」

他猛地抓住衣角把我拽回去。「 ** 你说我不是同性恋？ ** 」

「基佬在学校打架能拿到绿意盎然的钱，而不是被留校察看。」

「 ** 我没拿过钱！ ** 」他惊恐地大叫。「我的老天爷！ 所以我不是同性恋？ 等、等会等会⋯⋯事实不是这样，我被诬赖了！你必须教我你和Tweek是怎麽⋯⋯」

「你想听的话；他恨我，我恨他。没了。」

「嘿，你不能，you fucking shrug everything。」

「I shrug whoever I want。包括你，和Kyle。」

「 **你蚁为—** — 」如果有人想知道Stan的酒量，程度就是烂到会毁了任何低酒精饮料的安全保障名声。「你以为同性恋很瞭、料不起？操——给我该死的喝下去！」

我们在棒球场看台座位区拉扯，Stan为了把那隻愚蠢的酒灌进我嘴裡，手抖得跟Timmy不相上下，但我该庆幸他没有失去理智到甩起酒瓶砸破我的头。

学生看到我在跟校园风云四分卫互殴兴奋无比。他们像纪念公园被喂食穀物的肥鸽子似的争先恐后地挤上楼梯来，和我们保持五排座位的距离叫好。

「⋯⋯混蛋、为什麽我的眼皮重得像你妈⋯⋯」

那瓶酒一定大有问题，大家都该入股Stan的健康保险，因为我脚软伴随著逐渐视线模糊，但我只不过被呛到一口。

「我⋯⋯、嗝！你给我记住、你⋯嗯？⋯ 呃、 喔惨 **呕呕呕呕呕呕呕——** 」

在完全阖上眼皮之前我最后看见Stan那个白痴，他百分之两百会后悔——在皱著眉展开双臂的Kyle面前他选择抱住Wendy。（然后吐在她脸上）

有个熟悉的身影挡住我看好戏。

他好像很困扰，纤细的前臂伸到我的腋下，吃力的把我架起来；我一头靠上他的胸口，闻到好几个礼拜没闻到的咖啡香味，就昏睡过去了。

我在自己的床上醒来，房间没有其他人。


	5. Chapter 5

誰都會有一個朋友，一個超級要好的朋友（好到你可以跟他搞上）。

你以為他會跟你要好很久，好到一輩子；然後有天他就離開了，帶著你一籮筐的秘密，你有時甚至為此感到被剝奪而生氣。

我和一堆後位修飾詞是朋友的人打了架，然後那些精神與肉體上的損害並沒有為我們兩人間改變什麼。

或許有，對他而言，厄運降臨的早得多。

在一個多月避而不見後，悲傷席捲了整個南方小鎮。不是因為我們分手，主要因為他們喝了幾十年的咖啡店倉促結束營業，搬遷到西雅圖去了。

官方消息是拓展事業，小道消息是——我不知道還有哪個除了我之外的人可以得知這種私密的資訊——Tweek的恐慌發作，導致了一些嚴重傷害自己的行為。

每個人都有自己的解讀方式去同情他，但我知道真正的前因後果。

他曾經需要我才能活下去，但現在他再也待不下去這個有我活著的地方。

_

我看著Clyde和Bebe分手又復合第六十二次，卻沒等到Tweek說要來跟我和好。

一篇篇的女性視角失戀文章被轉貼分享，「 _珍惜自己，女孩！_ 」「 _你太傻太善良了！別再原諒他！_ 」等等聳動的呼籲經常諷刺性的填塞整個版面。我由衷的祈禱Tweek不要對這些內容有什麼共鳴。

「Craig，我該怎麼做才能贏回她的芳心⋯⋯嘿，喂，失戀期間不比中指——說好的，記得嗎？」

「我是你最不該指望的。」

「可是！」他像禿鷹的一樣飢餓的抓緊我的肩膀，我勉強注視他佈滿血絲的眼球，心想我到底該不該質疑他呼麻。有？沒有？「這次的分手原因就是你，我寶貝說單身的你太辣了。」

「我是同性戀，Clyde。」

「老兄，你不能這麼狡猾，到哪邊都佔盡便宜——」

我拉住線繩兩端往下扯，把自己塞進毛帽差強人意的安靜空間裡。

我沒有借出我的肩膀，但Clyde未經同意就使用，大哭著依偎在上面，嚎啕我們以後依然會是好麻吉，他大概還流了口水。

我回家掏出手機第一件事就是封鎖Bebe。

我以為我的主頁面終於可以乾乾淨淨，不用再花上十分鐘把喜歡的追蹤貼文辛苦分辨出來；但是Bebe的朋友實在太多了，他們也替她瘋狂轉發那些文章，好像那麼做就可以插把鑰匙進去Clyde生鏽的大腦啟動一樣。

我想把程式刪除。讓我掙扎的唯一原因只有咖啡店會在換季初期放一些新飲品的宣傳照片。有時那個忙亂的身影會不慎入鏡角落，有時是那個表現良好的他直接站在版面正中央。

笑得像個白痴一樣。

你笑給誰看？

我沒有特別區分哪些是好照片壞照片，誰在乎，反正我全都存下來了。

他原本不常出現在網路，那些時間我可以靠想像慢慢填補。他會依照父母指示分裝咖啡豆或結算當日營業額，穩定一點的時候能彈琴。

我印了一些YouTube上標題嚇人的鋼琴譜給他，像是「十首宇宙最難的魔鬼琴譜」或是「你不敢相信這些出自人類之手」

Tweek往往只需要我的幾句鼓勵和慫恿就能進入狀況。自從我開始把它當作朋友之後，我也很常利用這個優點讓自己開心。

我挨著他坐在同一張椅子上，偶爾用手指戳琴鍵，他緊張地大叫我會害他彈錯。他彈琴時纖細的腕骨上下劇烈揮動，脊椎像見到月亮的狼人一樣拱起向前壓迫，手指飛快碾過黑白琴鍵；我大笑到眼角飆淚，感覺胃都快吐出來。

自從我們分開後，我有種遭到背叛的感覺。

我盯著他新辦的帳號，名字下方標示了Tricia已經和他成為好友。

可惜的是我們的分手條款裡並沒有提及Craig・Tucker的妹妹不能加他，也沒有說我不能。

他留下了謎團，我卻無法當局外人正義的替他偵查，我只不過是少得可憐的線索之一。

沒有人確切知道他真的那樣做了沒，但大家好像串通好似的忘了我可能是導致這個行為的動機。

他的離開究竟需不需要被嚴肅的看待，還是可以當作我參與其中的一則輕鬆笑話？我這幾個月始終用過於輕描淡寫的語氣和其他人解釋：

我很好，我們很好，再好不過了。

我又點開他的主頁，看見他在別的學校諷刺的被拉入了戲劇社，一篇篇的社團文章被他分享；他總是很不好意思打擾到大家瀏覽，打幾行抱歉的句子，但看起來他的新同學很歡迎他。

他似乎過得不錯。

那有沒有可能他其實沒有那麼沮喪，沮喪到傷害自己？

＿

世界上最糟的事就是，和你一起創造最美好回憶的人變成回憶。

我總在祈禱睡一覺起來，發現這只是一場很久很久的惡夢。

我原本就不常笑，只有少數幾個人看過我笑，Tweek有特權，他看得很多；但在他離開之後，擺出笑臉整件事越來越難。

行屍走肉的狀態阻止了許多人來打擾；那些不知道從哪冒出來的熱情追求者漸漸放棄了。無論怎麼解釋，我都覺得他們是不是在我和Tweek交往期間用一種惡意的眼光看他。

我想過我們過了好幾年後的樣子。

把他想像在我的未來裡一點都不困難，那再自然不過了。

我們會一起在沙發上吃爆米花看電影，養用我們的錢買的寵物，他抱著馬克杯窩在我身上，看著BBC的宇宙探索系列科普片，也許牆壁塗滿用夜間螢光漆刷了銀河系的星雲和星體，那很好。

⋯⋯然後氣氛允許的話，我們也可能會做愛。

我們的關係至今仍然和純潔的基督徒一樣。從未跨出更親密的一步，但我會永遠記得他激動的說就算沒有性愛也能和我處一輩子。

我把枕頭翻了個面，把濕掉的那一側死死壓住。

不管我對他而言有沒有那方面的吸引力，我只想做點特別的事，一些足以在彼此人生裡成為紀念的事；讓我們未來都不會忘掉對方，成為打破原則、成為初次嘗試的那一個。

現在他遠遠的離開了，然後有一天，這些事都會交給另一個人實現。

這就好像我的生活被偷了，只要時間拉得夠長，一次一點點，你就不太會發現自己正在逐漸損失零件。我在一旁束手無策的觀望，等待，疑惑那些空缺還要持續多久。

＿

當你在精神上無家可歸的時候，隨便誰來給點你什麼都好。

看到Clyde他們會讓我不斷想起那個清空置物櫃的主人（校長堅稱要由我接管，那可以讓我有比別人有多一倍“自己的空間”療傷），於是有一段時間我轉而和Stan的狐群狗黨待在一起。那個置物櫃讓給Stan放吉他。

Token不敢相信我能和Cartman一起玩。我說但是只要他敢提起那個名字，其他三個人總是會抄起手邊的東西痛扁他；而有時候他們只是想扁他。那就像有人在代替我做幾個月前我該不顧一切做的事。

他們的高中生活比我混亂得多，飆車，持槍，偷竊，呼麻，出入紅燈區，所有對美國青少年的刻板印象他們都做了；他們以專家的姿態驕傲的自居，幹壞事的時候總是爭先恐後的在我前面表現。

這是件好事，因此我沒承擔到什麼責任。

某天我們在山裡的小溪玩水，天空傳來爆炸般的聲響把每個人都嚇了一跳。

Kenny大叫他看見飛碟在瀑布那附近墜毀，他們涉著水就要趕過去看，途中下起雨。Stan興奮的嚷著他要問外星人知不知道Wikus替好萊塢當演員。（＊註：Wikus為電影《District 9》受外星人病毒感染的主角）

我停下來，跟他們說那只是打雷。

冰涼的溪水流過我的腳趾，我看著他們四對不同顏色的雙眼，視野忽然從右下角糊成一片。

_Dude，_ Kyle溫和的說； _我知道。_

 _我不知道？_ Stan狐疑地抬起眉毛。

 _我們可以去綁架外星人了嗎？_ Cartman用水槍射我的臉。 _別管敗興的臭基佬，我知道他還在思念他沒成功上天堂的小男朋友。_

你知道什麼？Tweek很害怕雷聲。

身後傳來的聲音和力道有兩種；一種是慘叫著把我往後拖，一種是咒罵著協助我把那張豬一樣的臉壓進水裡。

我沒看見自己的表情，因為唯一能當鏡子的水面不斷被冒起的泡泡打碎。氣體從胖子身上的孔飛快地冒出來，就像他在水底沸騰了一樣。

我坐在他身上，伸直雙腳，把他亂飛的拳頭踩在他頭頂正後方的岩石上。他試著擺脫，卻只讓自己的手被粗糙的表面磨爛。鮮紅色的液體很快地被溪水沖走。

我掐住他又短又粗的脖頸，逐漸收緊手指。

**Jesus Christ！** Stan哽咽的尖叫。聲音像他被我嚇哭了。

Kenny爬到我身上，雙腳扣住我然後用全身的重量往後倒。我們一起栽進溪裡。

我踉蹌的把上來呼吸的Cartman踹回去，抹掉進眼睛的水，轉身看見他已經濕淋淋地爬起來了，額角流了點血，擴散到他白色的T恤上。

別害了你自己。他平靜地把短袖擠乾。Tweek會怎麼想？

我拉起衣襬擦眼淚，但它已經濕到不能再接收更多了。

最後我摀著臉涉水走回去，直到Cartman噁心的哭著嗆咳的聲音消失在背後，我才想起來我可以上岸。

Tweek打雷的時候總要像鴕鳥一樣往我身上鑽，鑽到頭頂著我的咽喉讓我不能呼吸；我以前按著他的額頭死命把他推開，現在我只希望他把我鑽到穿破，最好從此待在我心臟裡，哪也不要去了。

我待在那個盒子裡的時候，你都和自己聊了什麼？

我現在很有耐心，你不必那麼寬容，你就連透過手機傳訊息逼我看都不敢。我想不起來，我一句話都想不起來。

我打給很久不見的Token。他說Thanks God你終於要回來了，我們在餐館碰面好嗎？對，別擔心，Clyde去約會了，這裏只有我。

＿

我不知道為什麼對一個壓抑的人而言，被關心的視線看著好好進食是一件會把人變得更脆弱的事。

我原本沒有要哭的，這只能怪他溫和的問我有沒有想聊的，然後我的鼻腔忽然強烈的發酸。我伸手揉它的時候，眼淚就自己掉下來了。

Token還在消化我哭的樣子很怪這件事，我和他招手要求他身旁那盒衛生紙他緩了幾秒才反應過來。

他思考了很久，然後嘆了口氣，表達他對Kenny阻止我溺死Cartman很遺憾卻又很感謝。

「其實Clyde本來在這裡。」他坦白。「但他聽到你要來就夾著尾巴逃跑了。」

「白痴。」

「⋯⋯Craig，別那樣。最近我們都在想，有時候，你就像某種鏡子裡的東西，你會說話也會呼吸，但我們就是不在同一個地方。這都跟你要不要和那幫瘋狂的混蛋鬼混無關。然後，你知道，那個，呃，那個人⋯⋯那個，金髮的小子⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯你大可直接喊他Tweek，沒關係。」

他又嘆口氣。「⋯⋯謝了。聽著，我們也很難過Tweek離開了，他也是我們的朋友；而我談這些，不表示我想跟你競爭誰更難受，你知道嗎？」

「我知道。」

「你覺得我們之中，有誰有辦法讓事情完全修復到以前的樣子嗎？」

「我希望有，但沒有。」

「是吧？」他又抽給我一張紙巾。「你沒法改變過去的事，但你能改變現在正在發生的事。這可以是條像樣的路。看見你那副樣子我們也都替你難過，Craig。但你甚至對豚鼠都沒有興趣了耶，那真的太糟了。你的寵物是無辜的，別再把Stripe忘在診所。」

「抱歉，」我深吸一口氣，「抱歉⋯⋯所有跟他沾上邊的事，我好像，就不能⋯⋯」

Token索性把整盒衛生紙推到我面前。「做點新的改變，嘗試讓新的東西進入你的生活。」

「我不想和你吵，Token，可他沒辦法被別的東西替代。」

「Craig，你每天都在病態的演一個正常人，但我們都知道你壓抑得要命。你妹妹告狀，你假日就只整天趴在床上放任自己流眼淚流個不停，你也不吃飯。你想不想去看個醫生？如果你擔心，我們可以陪你。」

真的？認為我才是為了生活演戲的那一位的人又增加了。

還有我們家不意外的出了洩密的叛徒，她明明以前也為了Tweek大哭過。

這真叫人沮喪，畢竟看起來事實是你身邊的人通通都康復了。

「你要當成為了他也好。」他聳了聳肩。「⋯⋯或者，我只是說——或者——找個⋯⋯⋯⋯新的，之類的。 _愛情是良藥_ ？有人曾經這麼說。」

「什麼？」

「我不知道哪個對你來說比較難，」

我只是提供選項，Craig，他說：這一切都得交由你決定。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊有使用藥物的一些描寫，不代表醫學上真實用藥情況，如有雷同均屬巧合  
> ＊內涵Craig x Red  
> （如果有人疑惑的話，前幾章在lofter發的直接複製過來所以是簡體）

像Token說的一樣，我拿到了一些血清素回收抑制劑。我收到建議多出門運動，可是藥物的副作用讓人總是昏昏欲睡。

我每天早晨都看見鏡子裡的人黑眼圈又更深了，手臂和腳踝的曬痕卻漸漸消退。

我蒼白到前所未有的程度，Tricia說這樣很噁爛，所以我在後院的樹上掛吊床，天氣熱的時候就只穿條短褲躺在上面，讓紫外線把我烤熟。但冬天來臨時這項權利也被剝奪了。

我跟那些冬日症候群的上班族一樣懷念著夏季的陽光。劑量增加，經常陷入黑暗的睡眠；他們都是水狀的，沒有呼吸的機會，也不會作夢。

在用藥前我還會反覆夢到Tweek，夢到我第一次喊他Honey。

他神情怪異的皺起眉毛。我說Tweek這個發音實在太拗口，我聽你爸媽都是這樣叫，他們還甜蜜蜜的喊你小南瓜。還是你想要小南瓜？

去你的，他臉蛋紅撲撲的笑著推我；你只想讓我起雞皮疙瘩掉滿地。

我像個電影觀眾一樣收看這些畫面，他們不斷播放，我永遠出不去，他也永遠聽不見我。

終於有天早晨我醒來，不知為何覺得好多了。

我受夠了不能做夢的日子，那太殘酷了，夢是我唯一能見到Tweek的時候，我不能連這個權利都被自己剝奪。

然而那個正面的情緒沒持續多久。我聞到樟腦丸，眼皮掀開後看見的是淺藍色的密閉空間。

我他媽、完全不知道、我在哪個廁所、睡著了。 

恐慌侵襲上來，我全身的毛孔都在冒冷汗。我從口袋胡亂的撈出手機，它因為我不停的發抖而掉在磁磚地板上磕裂了一角。

「拜託拜託拜託⋯⋯」

我一邊瘋狂祈禱一邊按下電源鍵，暫且掠過那些爆炸的未接來電通知，看見上方的顯示日期：

兩天。

我昏迷了兩天，在這個見鬼的荒郊野外，腦子裡卻沒有半點殘存的記憶告訴我我怎麼到這兒來的。

我剛站起身，一陣刺激性的暈眩沖上來，我腳踝拐了一下幸好手扶到牆了，一秒後我把胃裡僅存的東西對著登場時機完美的馬桶全都乾嘔出來，吐到眼角泛淚。

我在洗手台虛脫的漱口，心寒的抹掉臉上和頸部發黏的汗，用畸形的肥皂刷去指甲縫裡的嘔吐物。水龍頭流出來的細小水柱很冰，凍到我指尖僵硬到發紫，這有助於讓我清醒一點。

Tweek沒有說謊，他一直都沒有說謊，吃了那些藥後沒有人知道自己在做什麼了；我是說，為什麼我要懷疑他騙我？我想起瑟縮在樹幹上發抖的身影。

我瞪著只剩夠一次通話的電量，猶豫我要不要打給Tweek炫耀我現在有多糟。最後我打給我媽。

她第一次沒因為我幹蠢事而對我罵髒話或叫我滾出去（也可能因為我已經在外頭），鈴聲只響了不到半秒鐘她就接起了，我聽見她很壓抑。電話那頭還傳來不同的聲音在尖叫我的名字，這讓我好過了不少。

我慢吞吞的繞到外面查看，告訴他們我可能在小時候和Butters假扮太空總署的加油站。

救護車大約不到二十分鐘就誇張的飆來了。我的家人和朋友還有一些我根本不認識的陌生人正在上面扭打，推擠著彼此的臉，搶著當先跳下車的那個。

我從半睜的眼看見Cartman抱著肚子氣喘吁吁地狂奔過來，一邊氣急敗壞的大喊著「小可憐！我知道你等我很久了！」滿心期待給週刊記者拍攝他善心拯救我的英姿。

下一秒Kenny和Stan從左翼駕著大概是偷來的老人電動車全速暴衝過來把他撞翻。其實也就往旁邊滾了十幾公分。

謝謝！你們真懂禮貌。我感激的想。

＿

我花了一個晚上躺在吊床上發呆，思考下一步往哪走。

我和一直躲在窗口偷窺我的父母保證我很好才把他們打發去睡覺。兩小時後我踢掉鞋子，爬到樹上把那裡裝著的監視器扭下來扔出籬笆外。我聽見我爸懊惱地低吼。

我還是打從心裡抗拒Token提議的另一個選項。我沮喪的時間至少也得和我們交往的時間一樣長，那樣才能挽回我不是個害慘他的垃圾這件事。

剛出院的那個月裡，所有人的言行舉止忽然仁慈許多，但一個月過去，他們自認我差不多該痊癒了。

人們分成兩個派系，支持我去要求復合的槓上了支持等待Tweek來找我的，然後派系又再分裂，爭吵我該用什麼方式道歉，爭吵我們該在哪裡一決勝負。有一天誕生了與女孩分庭抗禮的教派，宣告Craig・Tucker其實是個純種異性戀。

活著對我來說開始不是那麼簡單的事。

假如我想要維持正常的生活，那我必須停止想Tweek。這很糟，這糟透了。我那些原本放棄的人又受到輿論的鼓舞重振旗鼓的回來了，同時我還得忽略那些暗處閃爍的眼神，期待我當個堂堂正正的同性戀。

每個人時時刻刻提醒我他的存在，提醒我不可以忘記我在分手前對他說了多傷害他的話。

「也－也－也－也許我－我們該幫Ｃ-C-C-C-Craig做個手－手－手提－提－手提式跑馬燈。」

「上面跑滿『我是基佬界的Yoda』。」Clyde憂愁的拄著臉。「當然， **當然** ，這個必要性已經嚴重到必須在國會提出草案。」

「其實我比較喜歡Darth・Vader。」

「誰想知道混球喜歡什麼？」

我用鞋尖踢了一下圓桌對面的Token，他放下可樂，擺出「我已經盡力了」的表情聳聳肩。「他已經不能再承受每次女生給他情書都是要他轉交的打擊了。」

「是啊！」Clyde往後一仰，大聲的呻吟，「 **是啊！** Bebe會殺了我！每次我怎麼跟她解釋那是可怕的誤會都沒有用！兄弟，你為什麼要千方百計阻撓我們兩個？你想過我是多麽的飽受煎熬與痛苦的折磨日日難以入眠——」

「可－可－可是你－你－曾經把給C-C-Craig的情書佔－佔－為己有，你還－還－還－赴約——吹－吹－吹－吹牛——！說－說你是個更－更－」

Clyde望著我，我望著他。「 **更爛的選項。** 」他擠出燦爛的笑容。

「你想要的話，」我把書包倒過來，裡面掉出一疊噴了各款濃濃香水的信封。「可以在你那就扣押這些鬼東西。我的書包聞起來像個婊子。」

「操，你不如集滿100個再來跟我換獎品。」

「獎品是什麼？」

「哼，誰知道呢？說不定是我限定典藏版的死星模型⋯⋯」他想了想，搖搖頭，從書包掏出筆來得意的寫了一張紙條。「噢不麻煩了，我來給你張收據，來，到時候來跟我討，朋友⋯⋯」

Clyde又望著我，我望著他。

我一把奪走那張紙。

「我沒有在數，都是Tricia幹的。」

「⋯⋯這太瘋狂了，別？⋯⋯別和我說，加上以前的有一百⋯⋯」

「兩百。」

「 **Fuck！！！** 」

Token馬上迅速的扶著Timmy閃開，好讓Clyde一腳把塑膠桌踢翻，結果陽傘倒下來壓到他自己。他氣急敗壞的推開椰子樹造型的骨架爬起來。「現在！Craig！你他媽現在就給我從這邊不知道十幾張裡挑一個婊子出去約會！」

「那我可以拿到死星嗎？」

「 **可以！！！** 」他像隻氣呼呼的鬆獅犬一樣凶狠的大吼，卻被塑膠椰子葉反彈打到了一下臉。「 **因為我是個有種的男人！** 」

他隨手抓了一張用射飛盤的姿勢射過來，我接住，花了幾分鐘試著拆開膠帶貼合的封口。最後我放棄，把它從摺痕的地方破破爛爛的撕開。

Red。

＿

結束半天讓我心不在焉的約會後，我說我還沒餵Stripe＃4吃飯，他肯定瘦成紙片了；沒等她跟我道別我就急著往停車場移動。

現在才晚上九點多，Clyde肯定還醒著在打他的刺客教條，我可以今晚就拿到我的獎品。

她從義大利餐廳裡狂奔出來，我聽見鞋跟在樓梯上喀噠喀噠敲擊的聲音，她跑得超快以至於那個聲音像有人在我背後開了一把機關槍掃射。

「嘿、等等！」她大喊，「你還沒給我答案！」

我可以裝作不認識這個人，反正現在天很黑。結果她彷彿看穿我在想什麼，用力地叫了一聲：「 **Craig-Tucker！！！** 」

靠。現在整個停車場的人都知道有個讓女生在後面追的男人叫做Craig-Tucker。

我從車子裡把伸進去的腳又跨出來，她氣喘吁吁的擋在我和車門之間，把臉上亂掉的瀏海用手指撥好。「去、去你媽的⋯⋯」

「我以為我們的關係在吃完飯後就等於結束了。」

「不會！」她驚訝的睜大眼，「天哪，你沒有約會過嗎？」

「妳確定妳要問這個問題。」

「我、我想剛才用餐的時候你沒有拒絕，我認為那表示會有下一次⋯⋯」

「可是我不喜歡你。」她剛剛吃飯的時候說了什麼？

「可是 **我** 很喜歡你。」她強硬的拉開我伸向車門的手。我懷疑如果我強行把自己塞進車裡她會不會把我海扁一頓。

「我已經給你我的拒絕了。」

她瞪我，理直氣壯的回嘴：「那有差嗎？我連你的份一起喜歡就好啦。」她接著勾住我的手。我一把甩開。「什麼歪理，你有病啊。」

「等等，喂！」

我不理她叫我，逕自坐進駕駛座用力關上門關上車窗。我從後照鏡看著她站在原地，低頭在包包裡翻找出一個小瓶子形狀的東西。

Shit。

我把車火速調頭。她竟然拉了防狼蜂鳴器？

防狼？

在一個停了幾十輛車的停車場？

現在我會被以什麼罪名盤問？

「 **你難道這輩子除了Tweek就再也不談戀愛了嗎！死處男！你就帶著你純潔的身體到墳——** 」

我摔上車門。隨著我走近，她原本憤怒的表情消退，轉為恐懼之類的情緒。

「數到三，給我一個理由聽你鬼扯，否則就給我滾遠一點。三、——」

「你、你不是受夠了被人逼著選邊站了嗎！」她漲紅了臉，天知道她在害羞還是生氣。「你喜歡被嘲笑基佬？置物櫃裡被塞男同志肛交的圖片？還是你喜歡整天扛著拒絕女生的罪惡感直到所有異性都覺得你是爛人？該死我真看不下去！你為什麼不想個方法！停止這些鳥事繼續煩你？」

「 **因為沒有！沒有方法可以阻止那些賤貨改掉他們低劣的狗屎個性！** 」我憤怒的吼道：「 **你以為我不想？！** 我為什麼不能有個機會，不被干預的過好我自己的生活？！」

「 **我！！我就是你的機會！！！** 」

她抬高手拽住我的帽帶，對著我的臉用盡肺活量尖叫。

我突然被嚇到氣都沒了。她假如這樣對大學面試的考官照做一遍，八成會被驚恐的錄取。

我勉強吐出幾個字，問她為什麼。

「你只要待在我旁邊，大家就知道你交女朋友了，那些他們好奇的隱私都得到答案。解決？」

「這憑什麼是妳？」

「⋯⋯因為我不要求你喜歡我，我只要你待在我旁邊！」她咬咬牙。「先生，你別想每個女生都能這樣跟你談條件。」

我用怪異的目光看著她。她雙手抱胸，不耐煩地等待。

「還有什麼問題？」

「⋯⋯我只是不懂，為什麼你要接受這種對你而言不公平的事。」

在我問出這句之後，她的臉就快要跟頭髮一樣紅了。換我不耐煩的等她開口好幾次卻沒有發出聲音。

我瞄了一下餐廳門口的大鐘。九點半。

「我要回去餵我的天竺鼠了。掰。」

「我必須！」她猛扯我的衣角，把我硬是拉到轉回身面對她。「我必須⋯⋯」

「必須？」

「我不甘心，我不甘心Bebe她們笑我⋯⋯」

「那關我屁事？」

「 **當然有！** 」她怒目相向。「因為她們從十歲起一個笨遊戲之後，就不停嘲笑我這輩子不可能跟帥哥結婚！甚至連跟帥哥交往都不可能！ **而你！** 你就是帥哥！對吧？她們誰都沒辦法靠近你，這是我唯一的機會！」

「⋯⋯ ⋯⋯」

「哦別他媽笑了，Craig。」

「⋯⋯ ⋯⋯」

「我是說真的，別笑我了，也別露出得意洋洋的屎臉。你不知道那對我來說有多重要，被言語霸凌八年的滋味不是好受的。」

為什麼那些人都不會膩？她暴躁的拉了拉纏住的頭髮。

「⋯⋯妳想不想見見Clyde。」

「現在？為什麼？那是誰？」她關上車門，疑惑的問。

「我天竺鼠的名字。」

＿

一個禮拜後，學校裡其他人還是沒有習慣我旁邊突兀的站了一位異性，Clyde也沒有習慣，因爲才隔了幾年沒有互動，Red已經忘了他是誰。

「我就說吧？這有效。」她很開心的說。「女生的觀察力還是比你們男生好。」

我看著公車玻璃門上我們兩人的倒影。她挽著我的手臂。然後車門往兩側拉開，倒影也被拆成兩半。

一旦我不是同性戀，沒人再藉由對我友善來表現他們的慈悲，容忍我苛薄的個性不再是一個彰顯愛心的社會地位上升手段。他們驚慌了一陣子，因為他們突然不曉得該怎麼應付我了。

我承認這有效的要命，有效到——我有時甚至可悲的祈望這早點發生。

沒有威脅，沒有過度干預，沒有人整天哭著問我要不要和Tweek復合；我就和其他隨處可見的“正常人”一樣“回到”異性戀的陣線，然後旁觀者這時反而難為情起來了，他們這才覺得偷窺別人談戀愛是一件無恥的事了。

有天中午，一群還穿著啦啦隊服的吵鬧女生走進學生餐廳。我瞥了一眼，那些人就像電影裡會出現的壞蛋一樣老套無比的登場。

她們從Red的背後經過，然後走在最前面的高喊了聲借過，手裡一滑，肉醬義大利麵往下翻倒。不鏽鋼的餐盤敲中她的頭頂，發出咚的一聲然後彈到地上。那些湯汁沿著紅通通的頭髮流進她的白色連身裙裡。

她驚愕的睜大眼睛看著我。那群女生著急的摀著胸口道歉，但她們說的是：

_倒貼的婊子，抱歉打到裡面沒裝東西的頭，有誰聽見回音嗎？_

有人無聊沒事也想讓自己忙起來。

Red不是柔弱的女生，她很兇悍，還隨著年紀有進化，她兇到可以把試圖靠近我的人罵跑（包含Cartman）。我想至少她給了我生活中最大限度的安寧。

我把手裡的IG帳號紙條塞回遞給我的那個女生嘴裡，然後我上半身越過桌子，把Red臉上的肉醬往兩側抹開。

我吸一口氣，彎下脖子，然後深深的吻她，我其實不大確定怎樣才叫親吻，我只是對Tweek的臉做了很多遍模擬；她甚至開始狼狽的後退，我卻把手伸到她的後腦勺壓近。

那個我不認識的女生哭了。

有人吹口哨，我猜是Kenny。

從那之後鮮少人討論我，討論我和她；更沒有人敢提起那個遠遠離開我生活圈的墨綠色身影。

我不知道Red有一輛鮮紅色的杜卡迪。

當她第一次轟隆隆的騎到我面前煞住的時候，據她說我的眼睛亮了起來，就像裡面要噴射激光。

她很樂意教我考了重型機車駕照，我有某段時間覺得Token給的建議真是太讚了，做以前沒嘗試過的事情讓我覺得生活重新有了刺激，而且Red並不會帶著我去做違法的事。

我看起來有精神多了，直到我們最後一趟旅行。

我不曉得我是不是個徹底的同性戀，因為她在床上只裹著一條浴巾抱著我的時候，我起了反應。我還在猶豫我該高興還是沮喪，青春期某一晚濕淋淋的記憶不受控制的浮了上來。

當時我想著Tweek身上的香氣，他亂七八糟的金色捲髮，他哼歌時可愛的聲音，還有他白皙而泛著淺粉色的肌膚，難耐的蜷縮在床上自慰。隔了好幾天我正眼都不敢看他一次，這搞得他很緊張我是不是在對他生氣。

我決定我要繼續沮喪。

「⋯⋯對不起。我不能。」我在黑暗裡對著天花板的方向說道。

她沒多表示什麼，從我身上爬起來，問我還要不要繼續騎去邁阿密衝浪。我說要，她點點頭，背對我著在床的另一端躺好，仍然赤身裸體。

我不知道那一晚她究竟有沒有成功入眠，但我有，我睡得很香，彷彿向她坦承我是純種基佬是一件多麽讓人輕鬆又暢快的事。我值得排上Wendy那個女子會的渣男排行榜前三。

可能我也沒那麼糟？我們還是實踐了其他所有情侶的約會事項⋯⋯不，我忘了，還有一件。

除了牽她的手散步。

我該不會只把她當作一名駕訓班教練？這是我進入夢鄉前最後一個想法。

總計兩年多——比我們都預期得更久——我結束了這段關係。

「⋯⋯這不代表你未來不能跟帥哥結婚。」我和她說。「你是很好的女朋友。你該有自信一點，別老惦記著小時候的迷信。」

「你知道，」她聳聳肩，「不管未來是誰，那都不是你。」

她抿著唇陷入沈默。

我有點緊張，視線開始亂飄，但她接著微笑。「⋯⋯不過謝了。你也別老想著小時候的事，Craig，你也很會照顧人，BBF。掰啦。」

我想說點什麼再安慰她多一點，但我組織不出一個完好的句子，而且我也不確定我憑什麼判斷她想要我的安慰，結果我就只是看著地面。

「⋯⋯嘿，你難道在等我撒潑的質問『你有沒有愛過我』之類的蠢話嗎？」

我抬起頭。「我⋯⋯」

「Craig，我想說的是，這段期間我很開心。我覺得很公平。」她戴上安全帽，朝我比了個中指。「你也別再被罪惡感綁著了，混蛋。」

我還是找不到話講。

我目送她跨上那輛曾經讓我充滿希望的鮮紅色杜卡迪，催動引擎轟隆隆地駛去。

Fuck，我忽然有點想喝杯黑咖啡了。


	7. Chapter 7

（ _你是否會和意圖進行恐怖攻擊的人會面？_ ）

Check。

假如是小時候，我就會在這個笨死的選項上畫記，讓那些大人耗上大把時間盤查。我不知道有誰會在這種表格老實表明，喔，猜怎麼著？我給你們足夠明顯的提示了，我就是來炸毀你們的國家的恐怖份子。

我的座位被夾在兩個壯得像頭灰熊的大漢中間，但我卻比他們高了半顆頭；這讓畫面看起來就是我像軟糖一樣被擠扁後拉長了。壓縮後的椅子硬梆梆的，為了省麻煩我沒有攜帶枕頭，這些都導致下飛機後整條脊椎隱隱發疼。

我撕下行李箱上的紙條，和被敲壞的鎖孔乾瞪眼。

我早跟Tricia說過，她那一大箱額外酌收運費的鬼東西會引起懷疑，現在那張字條上就畫了一個吐舌頭的鬼臉：（ ** _Oops！_** _為了國家安全，我們有合理因素檢查您的隨身行李_ ）

她必須付出代價，害我得在輸送帶旁邊尷尬的攤開充滿小裙子的行李箱，從裏頭隨便挖出一條髮帶好拿來捆上壞掉的鎖。我感激在科羅拉多打包的自己沒有聽她的挑選指定物件，而是把她房間裡剩下的東西全部都扔進來，在行李箱踩兩下，完成。

離下一班接駁還有時間，所以我在機場裡漫無目的的遊走，一邊傳訊息給她，結果抬頭直接撞上那隻禮品店外髒掉的殺人鯨吉祥物。

我把毛帽拉低一點，假裝沒看見其他旅客在憋笑。

在當地人的機場買伴手禮給當地人就太蠢了，所以無聊的走過一排排香皂、醜吊鐘和馬克杯後，我到速食店打包了一份燙手的炸魚薯條，在候車處吐著白煙慢慢的啃。

手機傳來震動，是那個煩人的生物。我舔掉手指上的鹽巴，然後點開訊息。

（自拍一張傳給我。/11:42）

（為什麼？婊子。/11:45）

（因為你也有可能騙我你到了但實際不然。/11:46）

我的指腹在螢幕左上角小小的裂痕上來回摩擦，然後把輸入到一半的句子退回去，決定忽略她。反正她要的東西在我手裡，不要拉倒。

一路轉車的過程都有人在愉快談論：今日真是難得的好天氣。西雅圖在冬季比反物質還稀有的晴天將持續三天，然後冷鋒飄來，漫長的陰雨天繼續。

這代表什麼好徵兆？三天後雨還是繼續下。不過這意味著我不需要守護這堆衣服一路淋雨去找我妹。

我們相約的地點在靠近底站，所以我直接穿梭到最後一排坐下，把行李擱在腳邊。睡眠不足隨著搖搖晃晃的路程而浮了上來，我三度因為頭狠狠撞上玻璃窗而驚醒。

「來點薄荷口香糖？」

旁邊穿西裝打領帶的男士把他公事包裡的Extra朝我打開夾鏈。我在他袋子夾層裡看見好幾雙潔白的醫用手套，環保吸管，跟一捆印了馬克杯圖案的咖啡攪拌棒。

「謝謝，我自己有帶。」

因為他一直盯著我，所以我只好從行李拿出柑橘味的Tic Tac，證明我不是在耍混蛋。

「外地人？」

「是。」

「來旅遊嗎？」他追問。

「是。」

他前傾的身體滿意的靠回了椅背。「真羨慕！難得這種天氣，真不想工作啊！」

他感嘆著非常相襯外貌的單調語句，合適到我幾乎吃了一驚，以為是我把腦子裡的想法幫他配音讀出來。

也有人會悲慘的度假，在你面前的就是。我把糖衣在臼齒側邊嚼碎。他下一站下車了，在門前回過頭對我微笑，揮了揮手。我想了想，在座位後方對他比中指。

巴士每當經過商業區都會變得擁擠，然後在郊區一口氣把那箱人倒下去。跑馬燈顯示將在大學校區停靠。

好徵兆除了晴天，還包括剛才看見的咖啡攪拌棒。

隨著接近廣場旁的站牌，我一直刻意避開不考慮的事情像寄生藤蔓植物一樣鑽進了每一條神經。

這個城鎮也不是說多小，這趟抱持著稍微大膽的心態決定來找我妹，一方面因為我們真的很久不見，那挺不像話的；一方面因為我和 **另一個人** 都已經大學畢業了，活動範圍應該更大了，這個廣場裡人又是那麼的多，我們遇上的機會應該——

我無法阻止一切景色犧牲自己的解析度，聚焦在那個世界的中心；電影裡演的都是真的，眼前的畫面以慢動作播放了起來。

熟悉的走路姿勢，微微弓起的肩膀，熟悉的蒼白後頸，幾縷較長的金色頭髮覆在上面；他們看起來總是很亂，實際上觸碰起來比任何一代的Stripe都更滑順。

車輛經過的氣流輕輕撩起他的瀏海，他緩慢抬起眼皮、與我視線對上；平靜的表情逐漸起了變化，像石子投入湖水一樣的漣漪，我深深墜入湖心。

**Fuck** **！**

我在心裡怒吼了一聲，或者我罵出來了。這見鬼的行李再晚一點跟主人碰面吧！

我猛然起立，用力拍打窗戶大喊我要下車，讓全車的乘客看我笑話。我一跳下去就往回狂奔，值得慶幸的是即使廣場被學生塞滿，我依然輕易發現了他。

檸檬色的頭髮在陽光下輕輕的飄動，比回憶裡的更軟。

我呼吸急促，心臟跳得飛快，只要把嘴巴閉起來就能感覺他引起我全身血液的震動，好像我站在死亡金屬搖滾區的音響旁邊一樣。

我還沒想好要說什麼，倒是有意把手上顯得笨重的提袋扔進噴水池。

「 **Tweek！** 」

我畏縮的閉上嘴。

該死，我沙啞的聲音難聽得要命。廣場上的學生回頭過來，就連鴿子都用可疑的眼神注意我。我吞嚥一次，用正常的聲音重新喊道：「Tweek！」

他絕對聽見了，我注意到他肩膀抖了一下。但是他沒有因此停止，只是右手捏緊側背包的扣環，然後加快腳上的速度。

「 **Tweek・Tweak！** 」

他竟然被動的小跑了起來。

我灰心了一秒，然後咬咬牙開始追他，暫且不管這種行為會不會把他嚇個半死，我只希望他把我的聲音誤認成某個——別的——他討厭的人了。

Tweek太大號的帆布鞋鞋帶鬆了，左腳絆倒右腳，他踉蹌的和一個行人相撞，袋子裡的雜物落在石板路上；他幾乎沒有時間差的快速彎腰一把撈起，急急忙忙地往轉角拐進去。我用手驅趕亂飛的鴿子，跟上前才錯愕地發現那是條死巷。

「 **啊！！** 」

「W、Whaat？！」

我對著回頭後就忽然出現在背後的人大吼，手裡的提袋終於接觸了地面；以一種過於激烈的方式。他被我嚇到緊緊抱住臉。

幾秒後他警戒的緩緩放下手。「天哪，你嚇到我了⋯⋯」

我勉強擠出口氣，讓自己恢復正常呼吸。「呃，Tweek⋯⋯？」

他還陷在震驚裡沒有出來，肯定是在努力釐清這兩件事之一：為什麼一來他的前男友沒頭沒腦忽然出現在西雅圖，二來這個人有什麼理由選擇用跟蹤狂的方式讓他感到恐慌。

我認錯人了？我尷尬的問。

他一直不說點什麼，即使我百分之兩百確定我沒有，除非他像《The Prestige》裡面演的魔術師一樣有其他替身。

他稍稍放鬆了肩膀，但臉上的表情仍然很不安。「不⋯⋯你沒有認錯。我⋯⋯嗯、嗨？」

「嗨。」

我馬上發出像打嗝一樣的聲音回應。蠢斃了。「你剛剛還在那，怎麼一下子跑到我背後？」

「⋯⋯哦，哈哈，那邊，」他呼吸不穩的嚥了口氣。「那，校園裡有家酒館，學生喜歡在裡面搞賭博⋯⋯門做得很隱蔽，以防警察巡邏。你看？」他往後退一步，我順著他的引導探出上半身，看見又有一個人鬼鬼祟祟地掀開門帘，從看起來就是普通書店的地方溜走。「和主要道路是通的。」

「你今天特地來大學學區？」

「啊，對，我來辦一些雜務⋯⋯」

對話殘忍的結束了。

他當然可以找不到話聊，因為他沒有預期這種突如其來的發展。但是我有那麼多年的話想和他說，我不該傻愣在那看著他捏衣襬出神。

他幫我把地上散落的東西拾起，拍了拍灰塵將袋子遞給我。我緩了幾秒才反應過來。「謝謝。」

「不客氣。」

他移開目光，撓了撓臉。

他的手指沒有貼滿ok繃了，我是說，只有兩處；但這仍是件好事。

「我們⋯⋯那個⋯⋯好久不見？」

「我正想道歉，我不該這麼莽撞的出現在這裡，還⋯⋯追著你跑。」

「噢，不、不，你當然可以出現在這裡。」他攢緊拳頭，又將手指舒展開來。「啊⋯⋯你原本在哪來著⋯⋯休士頓？」

我高興他還有更新我們分開後關於我的資訊。「我來探望我妹，Tricia，你記得嗎？」

「喔，當然。」

他忽然笑了，非常迷人的笑了；我思索為何他的笑容會突然加上那麼多分，然後發現在我們碰面後這十幾分鐘內他完全沒有神經兮兮的顫抖。「我經常見到她。」

「她有給你帶來麻煩嗎？」我問。我一瞬間嫉妒起Tricia起來，她的名字憑什麼得到那種笑臉。

他搖搖頭，手伸到反折的帽子後把它翻正。「有空的時候留意一下而已，不會造成不便。你和她碰上面了嗎？」

「還沒。我從經過的公車看見你⋯⋯那真是，挺嚇人的。然後，」我不安的環抱自己的雙臂。「如你所見，我就在這。」

「原來如此。」

他輕輕的點了點頭，眼神合理的移向我的行李袋。

我卻完全無法分神去注意周遭環境，全身表層感官在竭力發揮他們的功能，把每一個Tweek散發的氣味分子，他身上的光影，下垂又輕輕上揚的眼角弧線都烙到身體裡。

我太想念他了。

我們就這樣保持沈默了約莫一分鐘，然後我想聽他的聲音說點什麼。

「Tweek⋯⋯你剛才是不是沒聽見我叫你？」

我小心的問，也希望他能夠同樣小心地回答，別說出什麼我無法接受的答案。

他嘆口氣。「我聽見了。」

我正準備從他擋住的路口離開，他摸摸後頸，低下頭。「⋯⋯我猜我看起來還是一樣糟。」

「什麼？」

「我不能⋯⋯這個樣子被你看到，」他雙手在背包上無意義地拍了拍。「很遜吧？我們多久沒見，結果你看見我，我還是這副模樣。」

「你在開什麼玩笑？」

Tweek現在處在一種我未知的狀態裡，就算分隔兩地會美化，也不會美化得這麼誇張。他看起來比我預期的還更像個健康的少年；抽高，原本瘦削的部位豐盈了點，整體輪廓變得柔和許多。

他穿oversize的灰色帽衫，胸口印了一艘英文報紙折成的帆船圖案。我覺得那很可愛，我沒看過他穿幾次帽衫。

「你怎麼會糟糕？你 **從來就不** 糟、你看起來 **好極了** ？我是指，你是世界上最好的存在⋯⋯」

我慢慢意識到自己正在急切的說什麼，可是已經太遲了，我的臉像被烤過似的發熱起來。Tweek一直張著嘴看著我，眨了眨眼，然後輕笑出聲。

「謝、謝謝，Craig。」

我身體裡的每一個細胞瞬間開了香檳慶祝、叫囂著歡呼：他又喊我名字了！

但冷靜下來後，我想他並沒有刻意稱呼我為Tucker的白痴理由，這讓我再度消沈下去。我太久沒聽到他的聲音了，一切都可以令人反應過度。

「⋯⋯Craig？」

「抱歉。我恍神了。」

「你接下來打算去哪？讓我幫忙你搬這些⋯⋯」

「喔不，不，不麻煩你了。」在他指尖碰到袋子前，我往後縮了縮手臂。

「我堅持。」他往我靠近，我屏住呼吸。「你被我害得嚴重偏離原本的行程路線，況且它們感覺——」他捲起袖管，蹲下去抱起紙箱。「—— **很——重！** 呃！」

「⋯⋯好吧，謝了。這些都是Tricia要我帶來的，要是你手拉傷我會找她算帳。」

「別那麼做，」他說道。「事實上，這裡面有幾項東西是我向她借的。」

我揚起眉毛。我沒聽說過類似的事，我也不知道他們有打招呼以外的交集。「可是這裡都是⋯⋯裙子和化妝品。」

他走在我左側，瞄了我一眼，被我五味雜陳的表情逗得噗哧一笑。我渾身不自在地問：「什麼？你在笑什麼？」

「等一下再告訴你。」他笑到眼睛都瞇了起來。我們穿過剛才的噴水池廣場。「等會我先繞回我家一趟，然後你再跟我說你要到哪。」

「喔！」我為了他賣關子而失望的嘆氣。

「先把這口氣留著，以免你等會看到我的車就停止呼吸。」他自嘲的說。

我不以為意，因為我連他開車的樣子都想像不了，怎麼會有什麼成見，直到那個亮粉色的吉普車闖入視野。

我把整個停車場掃了一遍，確認了這輛就是其中最丟臉的。

他繞到我面前，觀察我的表情。「評分呢？」

「五顆星，」我臉頰抽搐的笑，「負的。」

「去你的。」

他笑著抬起腳作勢要踹我，但差點把手上的箱子弄翻。不不不，乘客到前座待著；他阻止我幫他，接著將紙箱和行李一併扛到後車廂碰的一聲放下。

我盯著他爬上駕駛座，繫妥安全帶，發動鑰匙打檔。

他的手在我眼簾上下揮動。「今天的第二次了，Craig。」

「⋯⋯畢竟這一切都挺新奇的吧。」我嘀咕著移開視線，Tweek哼哼了兩聲。「我開得可好了，這才入手半年，被載的人都能睡得跟嬰兒一樣香甜。」

你還載過誰？

「為什麼偏偏是粉紅？我以為你喜歡深一點的顏色。」

他聳聳肩，擺出一個牽強的笑。「他們⋯⋯Helen覺得我不管多大都是她的小寶貝。老天，我都大學畢業了。Richard負責車款，然後她負責顏色⋯⋯也許我該表演一場轟轟烈烈的叛逆期給他們看，抗議我一點都不想讓自己變得像彩虹小馬。」

他就這麼平淡的說出那個我以前拿來替代他名字的暱稱。 **算了吧，你沒有註冊專利權。** 我悻悻地駁斥自己。

我倒是很樂見他叛逆期會變什麼樣子。也許像《Mad Max》裡的War Boy那樣塗滿煙燻妝，然後大吼大叫。

「你在這會待多久？」他敲了一下左轉燈。

「其實我是來浪費我最後一個長的假期。」我說。他稍微頷首，專心的面朝著前方，右手伸過來請我幫忙拿翻櫃裡的墨鏡，我撈出墨綠色的殼打開遞給他。「我考上警察了。」

**嗞————**

「啊！！！」

伴隨著金屬劇烈摩擦的刺耳噪音，我眼前一花，狠狠撞到冷氣出風口的格狀扇葉上；安全帶鎖住肋骨把我彈了回去。「WHATTHEFUCK？！！」

「阿！抱歉！抱歉！！」他抓緊方向盤，對著前方驚魂未定的大叫，「 **JESUS！** 你沒事吧？等等、啊！我現在沒空看你、對向來了運柴拖板車！⋯⋯」

「 **別！拜託！** 看前面就好！」我揉著額頭，伸長脖子照後照鏡；它紅得就跟李子一樣。「出了什麼事？」

「輪、輪胎打滑了⋯⋯出太陽，泥巴跟水灘攪在一起。」他愧疚的說，聲音越來越小。「停，我知道你要說什麼，別嘲笑我了。我承認今天開得真差。」

我望著他拱起向前蜷縮的肩膀，還有低垂的眉毛。「不，我永遠不會嘲笑你。」

我從腳踏墊撿起噴飛的墨鏡，重新交給他。

「⋯⋯我以為你因為我這件事嚇得不輕。畢竟有人才剛給我提供可靠消息，洩漏校園裡有賭場。」

「啊⋯⋯是，那也是一部分。天哪！拜託，別上報，他們會恨死我⋯⋯」他用力抓抓頭，把擋住視線的瀏海撥到腦後，一撮金色的頭髮在頭頂翹了起來。

「我不會，我是來度假的。而且我是新晉見習，一點像樣的權利都沒有。」

「你怎麼想把假期耗在西雅圖？這裡又霉、又濕？又冷⋯⋯」

「Tricia有一大箱衣服急著要托運，後來我爸媽得知我在享受工作前最後一個假日，就逼我連人一起把自己寄過來。」我挪了挪自己，呼吸現在才緩下來。「從她來西雅圖讀書後，我和她也就⋯⋯很久不見了。」

Tweek欲言又止，最終決定保持沈默。我猜我們都知道再追問下去就會越過那條線。

我盯著車窗外暗綠色的針葉林快速的往後方不停的移動。


	8. Chapter 8

**＿**

半小時後，粉紅吉普車猖狂的駛入冷色調的住宅區，停在一棟淺藍色灰泥砌成的公寓旁。沒有日曬的西側爬滿了藤蔓植物。

我提走Tweek剛才在生鮮超市買的蔬果還有那個笨紙箱，而他則是到共用停車場去停車。

我在門口等了一會兒，擦肩而過的住戶詭異地打量我，我又多等了十幾分鐘，焦慮他的停車場究竟有多遠，接著餘光瞄到有個幾公尺外的老婦人提著竹籃朝我蹣跚走近；那是一副健談的長相，沒準會出現在格林童話裡，所以我轉身逃進建築。

我把東西抱上三樓，注意到公寓全面採用電子鎖。我在門口放下重物，猶豫要不要來賭一把他可能用什麼數字作為密碼。

_別像個白癡一樣。_

輸入我和他生日的幾種排列組合都失敗後，我對自己說。

_但你試過交往紀念日嗎？_

這個念頭唐突的冒出來。我張望樓梯口，還是一樣安靜。我努力回想也只記得在十月，十月幾號？

我慢吞吞的輸入10，接著是2。看著最後一個沒變成米字號的空格，我忽然一陣淒涼。假如這是正確答案，我就會對當初不把Tweek當回事的我更失望了；我不覺得這個日期需要被特別記下來，更別提耗費心力慶祝它。

「嘿。」

他的聲音在我耳際響起，冰涼的手擠進我的掌心和螢幕中間。我僵硬的倒彈了一步。「呃，我⋯⋯」

他把數字噠噠噠的退回起點，手指在玻璃面上重新熟練的敲入一串。他的身體遮住了，我仍沒看見最後的數字到底是什麼。「住嘴，你別想道歉，我在路上接到麻煩的電話，談了一陣子，讓你等太久了。但是 **停下你的腳！！** 我進去收拾一下！」

「其實你不必——」

他一溜煙的鑽進去，我聽見裏頭響起玻璃碰撞的聲音。「Tweek？」

「呼！請進。」

他半小時後才亂糟糟的探出頭來，身上已經換了一套寬鬆的衣服。小心門，別撞到自己，他氣息混亂的笑著提醒。

裡面的格局整體很簡約，我想通常別人會叫這個北歐風。白色牆面混搭淺色的木頭建材，地板鋪滿三角形破裂花紋的地毯。客廳有一張寬大的深藍色亞麻沙發，軟趴趴的懶骨頭，染黑金屬咖啡桌，和一台孤單縮在對側的電視。

「你的廚房比其他房間都還要大。」

我把紙箱放在餐桌桌腳旁。他往後拉開冰箱拉門。「噢是，這個格局歸功於上一間住戶，是個經常在家研究料理的海鮮餐廳主廚。」

「那你肯定很高興。你喜歡做點心。」

「撇開管線花了我兩個月清除魚腥味——的確，但鄰居恐怕始終很不愉快。」

「我以為他們會很享受能分送到新菜色的試做品。」

「基本上，廚師回家都恨死做菜了，那些研究是在用烙鐵拷問他自己對料理的熱忱還能撐多久。」他把蔬果仔細的分放到冷藏室，用腳背踢上門，移動到流理台前清洗堆放在一旁的透明玻璃瓶。「鄰居 **顯然** 嚐得到那股怨恨。」

「聽起來像有人也遭殃過。」

「哦，形容最生動的是樓上的英國佬，他抱怨每吃一口鱈魚片就會聽見耳畔響起粗獷的叫罵： **“BLOODY HELL OCEAN!!!!”** 」

我因為他忽然降下去的超低音頻和他一起笑出聲。

「那你回家也不沖咖啡了？」我問。

Tweek把手在抹布上擦乾。「理論上、是沒錯——但訪客如果想來一杯，我也可以咬牙卯起來泡。」

「謝了，但我還是不喜歡喝咖啡。」我坦誠，「你做得好極了，這間房子看起來跟咖啡店一點掛勾也沒有。我甚至聞不到豆子。」

那是很好的稱讚，他微笑。

比起剛才碰面，他在家裡似乎看起來更蒼白了。我想那是不是錯覺。

「你想喝茶嗎？」

他打開上方的櫥櫃，揚了揚手裡的馬克杯。「廚師留下很多我甚至不知道用途是什麼的廚具，他很高興下一個租客也幹飲食相關的工作。結果反而我最鍾意的是櫃子。」

我的視線往四周繞了一圈。「我發現了。成千上萬。」

「Stan和Kyle比賽數了很久這間房子到底有幾個櫃子加抽屜。」他笑道。「原本為了放香料跟麵粉不要沾染上彼此的氣味。後來我逼不得已，又加裝了好幾個。」

「囤放馬克杯？」

他不置可否的聳肩。「所有人都會擔心，家裡開咖啡店的兒子會迫切的需要馬克杯到了成癮的地步。誰知道呢？他可能連洗澡都是用馬克杯接水吧？」

「那真是送禮沒點子時的好藉口。」

「是啊，雖然我也將他們二次轉手了；Stan輸的時候帶了五十個回去。我記得Sharon起初很生氣想殺了我，但後來將他們提供給慈善餐會了。」

「三次轉手。咖啡店的歧視消失了，現在大家只會以為你家養了幾百人。」

哪邊更糟？他笑著問。

我接過他遞過來的紅茶，心裡還在罣礙原來那兩個混蛋來玩過；跟所有其他資訊一樣，沒有人對我透露，我被瞞得天衣無縫。他們以為這樣對我很仁慈？

我把棉絮撈掉，吸了一小口茶，透過杯子上緣看見瓦斯爐擱著一隻瓷鍋。「你在熬果醬。」

「你想猜是什麼嗎？」

他用美工刀割開紙箱，從裡面抱出一件純白的長裙。Tricia在參加親戚婚禮時穿過那套，之後就封存進衣櫃安詳的發霉了。

「莓類？」

他把裙子攤在餐桌上，繞到瓦斯爐前掀開小鍋蓋公佈答案。「Fuck。」我們相視而笑。「我見過這個。每年的夢魘。」

「沒辦法，Kenny寄來的藍莓太多了，鬼才吃得完，我把他們都做成果醬。在咖啡店那邊銷量倒是不賴，客人反應很支持我做下去。」

「難怪，滿屋子都是這個味道。」

他表情怪異的皺起眉毛。「⋯⋯我出門前只煮了半小時，而且它現在是冷的。」

「比起這個，我更想知道你要拿我妹的裙子做什麼？」

「哦！啊，接好。」他在購物型錄底下抽起一本像手冊的東西，從餐桌對角射過來。

「馬克白。」

我唸封面的標題，接著翻了翻皺巴巴的內頁；每頁都在同一個角色的台詞下用紅色綠色原子筆畫記了重點，或補充上該注意的細節。「天啊，你要演夫人。」

「你或許會在離開前趕上我演得最糟的一場戲。」他撓了撓頭。「劇團的人很中意我在高中時的表現，說到底，那根本不算什麼⋯⋯我連入社都不是自願的。當時被徵集也只是因為原本的女演員溜冰時摔斷手，有人說，我們不妨讓Tweek試試⋯⋯」

「你知道，我敢打賭這裡只有你能演好她，他們聘到你是賺到一筆。」

他望著我半晌，突然垂下頭去。

「謝、謝了，」

他胡亂的擰自己的衣襬，我還是看得見他顴骨飛揚。「Craig，你的鼓勵還是特別有效⋯⋯」

特別？

**真的謝了。** 我在心裡對自己說。感謝你讓氣氛推展成這麼尷尬。

現在該說什麼？不，別把我太當一回事，我的鼓勵就跟屎一樣，不管是為了演好分手戲還是我當初想快點解決你的ADD，都只是隨便胡謅出一些誇讚的話轉移你的注意力。

「這會構成你目前最大的挑戰嗎？」

「算是吧，我想；恐怕最難的是學著穿女性的裝扮？」他臉頰緋紅的輕笑著。「Tricia會教我這些。而服裝組打算用這件裙子做基底，上面再加點⋯⋯」他擺弄裙子上的白紗。「我不知道。有的沒的。」

她真是該死的機靈，完美利用自己每一毫能進攻的優勢。我腦中忽然閃過一秒他們倆談戀愛的模樣，這真的令人很火大，我決定突破界限，開始講一些以前的事，提醒他是誰先來的。「希望你不會壓力大到扯掉頭髮。」

他眨眨眼，顯然對我突如其來的發言還沒反應過來。

「⋯⋯哇，」他吐出一個音節。「那真是很久、很久很久以前的事了。」

「你現在好多了？」我問，「我剛剛就想說，你看起來很好，你也不顫抖了。」

我等待他回應，但什麼也沒有。

他安靜下來，凝視著我，藍綠色的雙眼裡是一種我沒見過的視線。我面對著異樣感，就像眼前的已經不是我所知道的Tweek。

我們之間那股冰涼的沈默正在緩緩滲透進我的皮膚和毛孔，在血管裡注入令心臟麻痺的毒素。

_Ding-Dong_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能有需要在這註明，未來兩人發展會牽涉到幾起犯罪案件

_＿_

_Ding-Dong_

「讓我來吧。」

我費盡全力才比他早挪動腳步，急著離開他聚焦的所在。這門鈴來的恰到好處，只差沒有搭配灑下蒙主恩召的聖光。

進來的時候浴室因為視覺死角的關係被漏看了，現在我反方向經過它時不經意地瞥了一眼。

兩支牙刷。

不是飯店拋棄式的那種，梳妝鏡前面的小掛鉤上還掛了條不知道在哪看過的髮帶；我想起Tricia炸開的行李。現在難道流行那種髮飾？

我忽然不是那麼想應門了。我想找扇窗戶跳下去，畢竟出口的選項極少。那才不是什麼聖光，那是通往地獄的捷徑，每一步都讓人重重下沉，也許走到門口前我就會滅頂死掉。

他和那個人說過我嗎？說過自己曾經是個同性戀？他又是怎麼評價我們的結局？也可能根本不願談起，也可能根本忘了談。

「Craig？」他在背後喚我的名字。「我剛剛也還沒告訴你⋯⋯」

向我解釋不是只有我有資格交下一任，你也有，而且或許你的關係更加穩定？那樣情況並不會比較好。

我向下壓把手，心想就這最後一次當混蛋，最後一次因為我念念不忘的舊情人幹蠢事。不論這扇門後面站的是男是女，我都要往他臉上摜一拳然後逃得遠遠的，這輩子再也不靠近西雅圖。

「嗨，白痴。」

我吐出原本憋著的氣。「白痴。你找我找到這裡來？」

「事實上，」她瞟我一眼，把手上的行李提高。「這裡是正是我住的地方。」

我回過頭，Tweek站在客廳中央，不安的掐著自己的手臂外側，沒有反駁。

媽的。

「Craig？ **Craig！** 等一等、不要跑走！你記得，我剛才話說到一半⋯⋯」

「操，我當然記得！」

「我沒告訴你的是，Tricia原本住的地方，其實出了點小意外⋯⋯」他刮了刮臉，放下蜷縮在胸前的手臂。「樓上的鄰居裝潢動工動太猛，天花板連著吊燈，一整片掉下來了⋯⋯」

「那只是前三天的悲劇。」她惡狠狠的瞪我。「我行李都還沒搬完。」

「屋主保證他會幫忙修復，修到我們將會完全看不出來它曾被摧毀過。但得等到他自家的管線工程做完。那也是水泥工和房東商量好重建地板之後的事⋯⋯」

「這沒有道理。」

「 **就是有。** 而且你也得在這度過接下來你的假期。我和他稍微提過，但他不知道你是今天來。」

Tweek露出尷尬的笑容攤開手。

我抓著Tricia的衣服後領把她拖到門外。

「 **騙子！** 」

「 **我才不！** 不然你繞一趟過去瞧瞧！」

「我不是指房子，房子怎樣我都無所謂！」為了不被Tweek聽見，我用氣音與她交談，但這很難表達我有多火大。「你無家可歸？為什麼不找個你的 **女性** 朋友、 **女性** 好閨蜜親親愛愛的住上一個月？」

「Tweek家裡有空房！」

「那不是理由！你覺得我不知道你打算和你的白馬王子——」

「 **我承認！** 」她把我的帽子用力往下拽，直到蓋住我的臉正面。我吸不到空氣。「去你的我承認！我有別的打算！」我抓住她的低馬尾往後扭，她痛得哇哇大叫。女生都該知道想要打架就把長頭髮收好，包進泳帽裡之類的，我幸災樂禍地想。「啊——！那又如何！你當年自己說過了、 **你不在乎我要不要跟他結婚！！** 」

「噢，啊！Jesus、Craig⋯⋯」

他畏縮地從門後面發出驚呼。我看著他，然後把手鬆開。我妹馬上跑到他後方，對我豎起中指。

我本來也想比中指，但這樣Tweek會以為我連他一起比。所以我只是朝Tricia說了Fuck off就離開這棟公寓。

「Craig！」

他匆忙的腳步聲咚咚咚的在樓梯間響起。「你想不想去哪逛逛？跟、跟我！」

我回過頭，看見他鞋子只套好了一隻，另一邊腳跟踩在鞋底上，露出灰色長襪。

「沒意見。」

「啊，那不是個答應的表情⋯⋯」

「 **我還不夠糗嗎？** 」

他硬生生的煞住了腳步，停在我兩公尺外的地方。

「你們簡直像串通好，等著看我好戲。真榮幸！為兩位創造了一天的快樂。」我悻悻的說。

他閉起嘴望著我，緩緩地垂下眉毛，那個表情看起來集結愧疚與自責於一身。我生著悶氣卻也沒辦法掉頭走人。最後我受不了再看他這樣可憐下去。

「⋯⋯你要帶我去哪。」

他很快地笑了，我也很快的知道他剛才裝作懺悔。「太好了，我還在猶豫⋯⋯你會對口香糖街有興趣嗎？」

「噁。」

「好，好吧⋯⋯不如，不如我們就四處兜風？」他捏緊了手裡的鑰匙。「拜託，Craig，給我一個機會，我有責任要讓你在今天結束前心情變好。」

「⋯⋯除非你帶我去Tricia的車停的地方。我再也不會踏上那隻粉紅獨角獸一次。」

「成交。」他露出上排牙齒笑。

＿

我早就不生他的氣了，但我始終得板著臉，這樣他才會不停用那種怪彆扭的玩笑語氣和我哄著說話。

「想吃好料的嗎，探員？」

他手肘靠在拉下的車窗邊上，瞇起眼吹風。我打開車頂的天窗好讓陽光照得到他。他拉直前臂，伸了個懶腰。

「我午飯剛吃不久，現在只想吃點甜的。你交得出來嗎？」

「喔當然。」他自信的說，「我知道一家不錯的咖啡店。」

「你怎麼可以帶我去別人的咖啡店。」

我笑了出來，他也跟著笑。「秘密客，你聽說過吧？」

「所以優秀的咖啡師背後都在幹這種勾當：四處抄襲，與偷竊。」

「我們還兼職間諜。」他咕噥，「我要帶你去吃可頌和他們的手工果醬。誰要喝咖啡了。」

「那聽起來很不賴。」

「是啊，我計畫著帶你來很久了。」他附和，「我常想你愛吃這種酥皮。」

他害這個紅燈變得漫長無比。我盯著前面車輛被泥巴潑濺的車牌號碼，鬼才知道我下一句該說什麼。

我在腦子裡搜索了一陣子，然後想起和他碰面前。

「Tweek，我來的時候搭巴士⋯⋯在大學那站之前碰上一個怪胎。」

「怪胎？」他狐疑地重複了一遍。「真糟，看來西雅圖就算出太陽都沒法給你好的第一印象。」

「我在打盹，但他逼我吃他的薄荷口香糖，跟我聊個不停。」

「噢，那的確讓人很不快。」

「他的公事包裡有一捆咖啡攪拌棒，怪異的用塑膠膜包起來，上頭印了馬克杯的圖案。如果我沒記錯，那是你家的商標？」

他露出一個厭惡的表情。我想他是不是最近遭逢什麼不愉快也和他的咖啡店有關。

他過了幾秒才艱難的開口。「——我為騷擾你的混蛋喝我們家的咖啡感到相當抱歉⋯⋯」

「別放在心上。總店長不需要負責客群管理。」

「希望警探造訪可以讓這裡治安好一些，現在他們行動得更困難了。」

「Tweek。」

「呃、嗯？」

「如果可以的話⋯⋯希望你能少喊我職稱。」

他望著我幾秒鐘，我還在懊惱我是不是說得太含蓄，結果他很快地理解了。

「當然。Craig。」

「謝了。」

「不客氣。」他莞爾。「前面十字路口左轉，接著都是直線行駛。大約再十分鐘我們就到州立公園了。」

＿

我們都差點忘了繞去那家咖啡店，在急轉彎引起對向車輛兇猛的喇叭後我開進一塊住宅區，讓他下車。

我正在打訊息給Clyde，幾分鐘後Tweek就用肩膀推開門跑出來。他外帶了兩份正方形格紋紙包著的大可頌，大到他必須用僅存的手指關節夾著附贈的橘色果醬盒。我從車窗接住他匆匆忙忙一股腦兒投進來的東西。

「嘿、嘿！小心點。」

「災難！ **災難！** 」他不斷重複著一樣的句子，並把自己摔進副駕。「 **Holy Shit！** 」

「你在急什麼？」

「哦拜託，我們快離開這裡。」他扭頭張望後方，我順著他的方向看過去，才剛看見一個男子跑出店門，Tweek突然扭頭回來。「 **啊！** 」

「沒事。你沒撞到我。」

「是嗎？」他前傾了一點，緊張的想要檢查我，但我用手把臉朝他的那一側遮住。「好得不得了。倒是你碰上什麼？」

他又扭頭了一次，然後轉回來猛然拉開冷氣下方的櫃子。我詫異的看著他胡亂的翻找著，把手指碰到的東西全部往後座扔，直到想起這不是他的車。 

「Fuck！抱歉！」他倏地抬起臉，對著我難為情的笑，「我好丟臉！」

「你需要什麼？我可以替你找，你看起來急死了。」

「如、如果你有墨鏡的話⋯⋯快快快快快⋯⋯」

我把背包夾層拉鍊拉開，拿出在邁阿密買的那一副交到他手裡。太大的鏡框掛在他的鼻樑上就像快被風吹跑的被單一樣。

「你到底在做什麼？」

「變裝，你知道，呃哈！」他把兜帽往上甩然後用力拉緊鬆緊繩，罩住他金色的頭髮。「我看見麻煩的人了，趁他還沒找到我，你最好開快點帶我們脫身——」

「你難纏的商業對手？」我問。他把滑下去的墨鏡又往上推了一點。「更⋯⋯！更糟！難纏的投資客戶。他們的嗜好就是追著Tweek Bros的兒子跑，然後塞給我一堆改進的建議，一整天、一整天、轟炸個不停！」

「你覺得這樣就不會被認出來？你現在像金色版的星鼻鼴鼠。」

「天曉得？我很習慣這樣躲了，至少、至少目前有效。你未來也最好別讓他發現我們兩個認識，會倒大楣的。」

他後腦勺往椅子砸了兩下，聲音從那個帽T形成的唯一的洞裡傳出來。「哦，去他的，我快熱斃了⋯⋯」 


	10. Chapter 10

＿

他很慢又很小口地吃完了自己的那份點心之後，往後一躺，閉上眼睛，雙手自然的交疊在胸前。樹蔭的影子映在他的臉上。我往後挪了點，這樣他才不會一睜開眼就看見我正望著他發呆。

「我感覺我就像個正常人。」

他突然嘆了口氣。我以為他睡著了。

「你本來就是。」我說。

他緩慢地眨了眨那雙藍眼睛。我假裝在看河的對面射飛盤玩的小孩跟狗。

「⋯⋯後天就要繼續下雨了。Craig。」

「嗯？」

他用手肘撐起上半身，用剛才的方格紙捲成細細一條，在一塊禿的乾燥土塊粗略畫上他家的示意圖。

「讓我們商談一下日後的房間分配，先生。」

「沒必要，我會找別的旅館住。」

「原來我一間，她一間，但你加入了，所以⋯⋯」他沒理我，自顧自的畫了一條直線。「我去睡客廳，房間給你使用，解決。我只要簡單收拾一下——」

「你是原本的住戶，你不可以這樣。」我拿走他的紙棍捏成一團。「就算要住我也隨便睡在沙發上就好。」

「哦是嗎？我可以，Craig，」他抬起眉毛，「事實上，我比誰都需要那張沙發。」

「你最好拿得出像樣的理由說服我。」

「慘了，那挺不像樣的。」

他摸摸脖子，尷尬的說。「我的生活作息太差⋯⋯併發的結果是患上了失眠。那並不輕微，我只在那張沙發上勉強睡得著。你可以問問Tricia。」

「作息太差，失眠。」我不知道他除了準時到咖啡店還需要幹嘛。「熬夜？」

「不，嗯⋯⋯我要讓自己專心地進入某種做事情的狀態需要一段時間，一旦進去了，就很難出來。」

我盯著他曬得發紅的臉頰。「但其實，你看起來可能某種程度上氣色還好過我。」

「噢，那要感謝Tricia教我。」

他把墨鏡往下抖了一點，透過細密的睫毛朝上看著我。「女生的化妝品真神奇。」

「我真不敢相信你准她在你臉上亂畫。」

「不，不，今天沒有。」

他努努鼻子，把墨鏡喬回原處。

我更不願意想像他們倆獨處一室，Tricia捧著他的臉，距離只有幾公分的樣子。搞不好我比自認的還更恨她。

「你打算為了失眠看個醫生嗎？化妝不是永久的解決方法。」

「我的解讀是我清醒的時間變多了。」

「那還真樂觀。」

我將手臂放在腦後枕著躺下。「地方主管面試時表示極度不欣賞我的黑眼圈。」

「哦，你的求職生涯。太好了，我正想聊聊那一塊。」

他放鬆手肘，後腦勺輕輕地接觸草地。「很困難嗎？」

「填了超多表格，還有很多的面試跟測驗。」

「我指的是關於不良紀錄如何通關。」他揶揄的說。「我聽說他們會把身家調查列入考慮。」

我納悶如何委婉的和他解釋，他們雇的調查員搜出我曾 _無微不至_ 的照顧一個ADD的病患五年，決定無視我被留校察看的紀錄。

主管的評價就連我自己都憋不住當場爆笑出來： **美國模範公民** 。真的？

那不是個好的答案，至少對Tweek來說。於是我編了別的理由搪塞。

「你記得我們上台嗎？你彈琴，那一次。」

他的胸腔起伏，仰起下巴笑了幾聲。我鬆了口氣，他沒有因為我提及我們交往時期的事而露出在家裡那種警戒的表情。

「交通安全和自殺防治宣傳？那的確可以為你加不少分⋯⋯哇，我真想再聽一次。你還記得怎麼唱嗎？」

「我忘了。」

「我想也是。」

「但你還是能彈那段鋼琴，你有譜。」

「等到你記起來的時候，我也就會剛好記起來手指該放在哪個鍵上。」

他側過身來朝著我，蒼白的臉上擺著小小的微笑。

我透過草地上那些零零星星的紫色小花瞄了一眼，再快速把目光移開。「你贏了。」

「未來你打算在這怎麼過？」

「主管建議我參觀西雅圖最近麻煩的案件，其他州把它當成笑話，或恐怖傳說。」我拔起一朵手邊的花。「我猜我什麼都不能幹，只是真的依他說的參觀參觀。頂多幫忙打雜。」

「哪一個麻煩的案件？」

「你沒看到報導？年輕寡婦那個，身邊的男人一個接著一個死掉。給了網友很大的發揮空間。」

「我不知道，Craig，你這一行⋯⋯」他猶豫了幾秒才把句子組裝完，「會像好萊塢動作片裡一樣危險嗎？」

「就你所知我和Vincent Hanna＊長得並不像。」（＊註：著名警匪片《Heat》裡探長的名字）

「但你有Simon Pegg的英倫風挺鼻樑。」他低著頭說。「雖然他長得很醜。」

「他專演票房高的主角。那不是我。」

「主角很好。」

他坐起身，把我串成一小圈的花拿走。「背景裡那些⋯⋯中槍，一疊又一疊，倒在地上的配角，就很不好。我不喜歡偵探片裡總把警方拍得很愚蠢。」

「我說了，我不會有機會用槍——」

他把花圈輕放在我的鼻尖。我被花瓣戳到瞇起眼，接著聽見喀嚓一聲。

「你做了什麼？」

「留點紀念。」

他收回手機，飛快地瞥一眼螢幕，就把它藏到背後的袋子裡。他滿臉通紅的彎著頸子。「⋯⋯你沒有回答我的問題，Craig。你們會像電影一樣危險嗎？」

我拱起肩膀，又再放下。

「有時候，不常。很小的可能，幾乎零。我們主要負責偵查。」我試探的看了他一眼，「而且未來離開基層後，我參加的部門會遠離子彈。」

「你確定？像是，什麼？」

「工程類。我在休士頓讀這個。」

「我不懂——」他擰著自己的手指，直到關節開始發紅。「你小時候——」

我們的視線交會，然後他悶不吭聲的結束了句子。

「你真的覺得我能把自己弄進太空總署？」我問。

他嚇了一跳，猛然抬起臉。

「呃、嗯，是的。我相信你會那麼做。在外太空旅行⋯⋯在很多科學頻道受採訪，我想你會在電視上，抱著頭盔，穿太空衣⋯⋯看起來很快樂。」

我們又得到一段空白的時間。

接近傍晚，橙色的河水被風吹起一圈又一圈的漣漪。頭頂上的樹葉沙沙作響。

「顯然我比你想的要平凡許多。」

「 **不！** 抱歉，不！我不是那樣想、」

「沒關係，真的，每個很久沒見的人都問過這個問題。」

「呃、不，天啊，我只是想說⋯⋯」

「Tweek，」我打斷他。「Tweek，你想知道Clyde說我和黑洞有什麼共通點嗎？」

他停止慌張地尋找措辭，不安地望著我。

「⋯⋯有什麼。」

「 _都爛爆了_ 。」（＊註：美國喜劇《The Big Bang Theory》的諷刺橋段。原句英文為“They both suck“，諧音黑洞會吸入一切物質。）

我成功了，他恍惚了幾秒後眼睛彎起，肩膀上下顫抖。

「天哪，說、說真的，別那樣，別那樣說你自己，拜託。你不適合開玩笑。」他咳了幾聲，又揉揉側臉，強迫自己停止發笑。「⋯⋯我只是希望，你⋯⋯你能離這案子越遠越好，不要走太深。我有⋯⋯渾身不舒服，某種不好的感受，覺得這對你有害。」

「我可以在不違法的狀況下盡可能的告訴你工作的事；如果這樣能讓你好過點。」

「那很好。」

他看起來心不在焉地盯著我的腳。「 **啊！** 呃、什麼——？」

我把舉起的相機鏡頭放下，後退幾步，學他那樣快速地塞回背包裡。

「公平貿易。」

他半張著嘴，頭髮上還掛著我扔過去的紫色小花圈，這讓他看起來頗有喜感。最後他放棄的鬆開繃緊的肩膀。「——好吧！天啊，希望你別拍得太蠢⋯⋯」

「照片很好，沒問題。」

我想到我在大學那對Tweek發表滿腔熱忱的讚美詞就感到突如其來的尷尬。這些互動似乎有些過早，就像他用名字直呼他父母起，我就一直想問問他們在哪。

他抓了抓後腦勺，花圈掉了下去，但還有幾片花瓣黏在髮梢。

「你會傳上網？」

「其實我想先讓Clyde知道我們碰面的事。」

我沿著河的反方向走回草地的上坡。「⋯⋯那真的很巧，不是嗎？」

「不是。」

我停下腳步回過頭，他沒跟上，擺著看不出情緒的表情站在原地。

「別和Clyde說你遇到我，今天不要，明天或接下來兩個月也不要。你來西雅圖探望Tricia，從頭到尾我沒出現在你的假期裡一分一秒。」

「Tweek、」

「不止Clyde，我要確定Token也不會知道，其他任何誰也不會知道；這是一場意外，我想他們不會對你和你妹妹相處的日子過問太多，只要你對我一個字都不提，就沒有說更多謊的必要。」

「等會、為什麼？我是說，我有點搞不懂，我做了什麼讓你⋯⋯不開心，這挺突然，因為幾小時前我們兩個似乎還⋯⋯」

他頭一偏，明顯的避開我伸手想替他拿掉花瓣。

「⋯⋯還不錯。」

還不錯，他重複我的結尾。

他低垂的視線落在夕陽的方向，光線很鮮豔。

「前提是你答應我說的，Craig。」

我沒什麼話好講，只是攤開手。

「你也有我的照片。」

他抬起臉。

「我可以現在就刪，作為交換你也刪除我的。」

一切進行得很快，我看著他敲了敲螢幕，我的臉扭曲變形縮成一團，然後吸進垃圾桶。

公平貿易？他問。

我無法停止想起那些迴圈式的悲傷低潮，它們並非直線而走得畸形，又歪又醜，正如一個五歲小孩還不會用蠟筆畫好半徑接近的圓，還得重複描好幾趟，每一趟都覺得自己越加可憐，卻說不出個什麼原因。

我用電影雜誌、鮮花陽光、美食與工作等等色彩鮮豔的東西填充空白，好說服自己生命多有意義，愛情有多甜美，每件事情卻逐漸離我遠去；他們走得不快也不慢，正好讓我能跟上腳步，或者他們才是一直跟著我的那一方。然後我忘了房間裡的天文望遠鏡上次揭下防塵布是什麼時候，忘了一杯餐廳提供的飯後咖啡該加幾匙糖，我忘了很多事，這樣在他們離開的時候我才感覺不到他們有一度待在我附近，伸手就碰得到的距離。

＿

我的太陽穴隱隱作痛，這很肯定和我一日之內變化劇烈的心情有關，我感到一陣想逃避的勞累與厭煩，我已經慣於逃避它帶來的痛楚許久，我還沒有做好心理準備。

「我明天整天不在。」他開口說道。「你如果——」

「我不會多廢話。」

我打開車窗，讓空氣在耳邊呼嘯而過。「我要去找總局長。報到。」

他也按下他那一側的按鈕。我只好清了清喉嚨，抬高音量。

「我猜我們不需要晚餐，這樣就能避開傍晚郊區的車流，你覺得如何？」

他前後微微的搖晃上半身。「那很好。」

「我和你還有什麼注意須知嗎？」

「我想到了會補充。」

他盯著手機畫面，調整了亮度。「噢，就算⋯⋯就算你知道是哪家咖啡，也希望你別太突然就⋯⋯出現在店裡。」

我用手指輕輕敲打方向盤，發現跟方向燈的聲音節奏不一致很讓人很焦慮。

「我想問你問題。」

「像什麼？」

「現在這樣，我是指，剛才那些導致的現在這樣，和我們幾年前的意外是不是有什麼關聯。」

「 _意外_ 。」

他斜靠著椅背，臉貼在安全帶靠窗那一側上。

「我不知道我們之間有什麼意外，Craig，我覺得你沒講出心裡對那個詞的認知。不希望發生的事人們才會才稱作意外。」

「如果你想聽實話，我現在挺想把你扔下車。」

你會嗎？他蒼白的笑著問。

駛進住宅區後，原本車輛嘈雜的喇叭和亂閃的號誌都消失了，沈默逐漸在車內堆積。

「我沒有打算要從你那拿走什麼，Tweek。我他媽只是來度假的，但你很警戒。」

我在停車格裡轉動鑰匙熄了火，但看起來沒人打算先開車門。

「我對每個人都一個樣。」

「可能不包括你原本就認識的。」

「⋯⋯你想得到我對陌生人的待遇？」

「恐怕可以那麼說。我待會上樓第一件事就是收拾好，然後滾出去訂一間可以舒舒服服住上兩個月的客房。」

「抱歉。」

他唐突的說。車上儀器的燈漸漸變得微弱，最後恢復黑暗。我從後照鏡看著他。

「抱歉，Craig，拜託，別那樣⋯⋯」

他低著頭眨了眨眼，我在那一刻就知道我又輸了；比起憤怒又刺人的爭執我更不能容忍他的哭臉，一秒都辦不到。

「好極了，今天你收集到喜怒哀樂所有情緒。一個也不少。」

我抽了一張駕駛座的衛生紙遞給他。他卻用袖口擦了擦臉。

「我⋯⋯我不知道該怎麼和你說。」

「你什麼都可以和我說。」

我灰心的把衛生紙捏成一團，扔進側邊的抽屜。「如果對你而言被人知道和我待在一起會要你的命，那就告訴我，Tweek；我們都長大了，我能接受這些，假如沒什麼隱情，我甚至可以再更樂觀點。很顯然今天見到你不管是不是意外都是⋯⋯我比較高興，但現在我只希望我們能——好一點，普通一點，相處直到我的長假結束——你覺得呢？」

他點點頭。

「現在你可以告訴我，為什麼我不能買咖啡嗎？」

「偶爾⋯⋯我爸媽在店裡。就算過了幾年，我想他們可能還沒做好心理準備，我是指⋯⋯」他深呼吸了一次。「看見你。」

一輛休旅車開過前方的車道，後車燈帶來短暫的光線越來越淡。鞋子在砂石路上碾磨的聲音一重一輕，搖搖晃晃的往出口前進。

我打開車門，他緊接著也下了車，跟在我的後面。

他遲遲不按下最後一個家門的密碼鎖，我靠著樓梯扶手，我們就站在樓梯間沈默了幾分鐘。

我們還好嗎？他低聲問道。

我看不出哪裡不好，我說。祝好眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig第一人稱視角結束


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有些許性安慰與藥物注射內容，與真實情況如有雷同純屬巧合。

他扭開瓶蓋，放入針筒，接著往後緩慢拉動活塞。

一會兒吸飽了一管，他將不停顫抖的手使勁固定在桌面，期間針筒掉地上了兩次，最後他咬著牙把尖端抵著靜脈壓滿，讓透明的液體打進血管。

他往前推了兩、三下，確認裡面一滴都不剩，才把針頭抽出來扔進垃圾桶。

他喘了口氣，額頭冒的冷汗讓瀏海服貼在眼皮附近；他煩躁地撩到腦後，扶著桌子的邊緣，等待藥物不知何時才會擴散到全身。等待期間他發現自己無意識地撕著桌上的購物型錄，把它分成一條一條，然後再撕成方形的小碎片。有些被風吹到地毯上。

他咂咂舌頭，懊惱地彎下腰，撿拾那些難清理的紙片。在做這個動作的瞬間他一陣暈眩，體內忽冷忽熱的感覺差點讓人把胃裡的東西全部吐出來；那會很可惜，那是千辛萬苦才讓胃接受並允許有營養的食物待在裡面的。他失去平衡的跪下，冷汗滴在地板上卻有讓人耳鳴的巨響。他顫抖著挖出運動褲口袋裡皺巴巴的購物清單，逼迫自己一行一行的讀出上面的字，祈禱這能幫助分散注意力。

_去骨羊小排：x1盒_

_沙丁魚：x1盒_

_青花椰：x1包_

_牛番茄：x2顆_

_山羊起司：x1條_

_黑胡椒_

_砂糖_

吐司，他忘了吐司。他謹慎地慢慢抬起頭，原本在旋轉的傢俱已經停下來了，腦子裡嗡嗡響的尖銳噪音也消失得無影無蹤。

整個家靜悄悄的，聽得見樓下路人細微的交談，還有廚房裡熬煮果醬氣泡破裂的聲音。

他吐出一口氣，像是要鼓勵自己，又做了一次深呼吸，冰涼的空氣撐滿了氣管。很好，藥有效，一切都還在掌控中；他提醒自己快點站起身。等會兒還得赴約，別遲到太久。

他把瓦斯爐關上，用毛巾擦了擦身上的汗，看見鏡子裡映著完全變深一張色票的襯衫後他索性脫了，到房間的抽屜裡拔出一件帽T套上。用力壓了幾回衣櫃都關不上，他往後退一步，仰起臉，看見夾在縫隙裡的深藍色外套。那是他前幾天才從最下層櫃子匆匆移上去的。 

他不知道怎麼處理這股焦慮，於是他搬了張板凳踩上去，把礙眼的外套扯下來，一時之間不曉得把它藏哪去好，結果他揣在手裡在房間來回繞圈可能有十分鐘。

這時手機的通知讓他嚇得差點沒喊出聲音。他猛按了幾下側面的音量調節鍵。

「該死的我哪次有把他要的東西給忘了？神經病⋯⋯」

他咒罵著快速敲打訊息回覆，對方一瞬間就顯示已讀，傳送了一個「ok」的巨大動態貼圖催促。

把手機扔到床上後，他順帶跟著倒了下去。忽然不是那麼想出門了。

他默默地抱著那件尺寸再也不會合身的外套；上面貼著一張寫了S字母的方形貼紙，熱融膠接合的地方已經和衣料的纖維緊緊結合；當初衣服的主人可想而知被他媽媽狠狠罵了一頓。

他摸了摸外套，事隔多年，上面只有自己洗衣精的氣味。

他忽然誕生一個前所未有的想法。

於是他將前臂穿過袖子，手掌從袖口探出來，輕輕覆在自己臉上。

那雙手好像不是自己的，心跳逐漸變快回應了期待，一下子他就耐不住臉頰的發燙，抬高手，給自己空間呼吸，吐出一段紊亂的喘息。

他的手往下伸了一點點，在腹部猶豫的停了一陣子，最後他曲起雙腳，帽衫拉高捲到胸口，指尖穿過運動褲的鬆緊帶。碰觸到挺立的性器時他情不自禁地呻吟出聲。這顯然比以往的宣洩都還能撩起他的興致。他嚥了一口唾沫，腰部因為指腹在敏感的前端摩擦而拱起離開了床墊。他輕輕揉弄一陣子後焦躁的爬起身，讓背部倚著床頭櫃，這樣才看得見自己套著那件藍色外套的手。

他覺得自己可能要因為喘不過氣而窒息死掉，所以他放慢了動作，那個聽著像嗚咽的陌生聲音卻沒有平復下來。他緊緊皺起眉毛，手掌靠近小拇指那裡因為提東西習慣有一塊薄薄的繭，每當上下轉動手腕，那個粗糙的位置就會蹭過發紅的皮膚，讓他因為從底部沖升的快感而眼前發黑。

最後他放棄了顧慮，任由喉嚨滾動發出綿長的呻吟，反正現在家裡就一個人。陰莖因為手汗還有分泌的液體變得又溼又滑，他沒多想就用那件外套的袖口擦。看著沾上白濁黏液的區塊他心裡湧現罪惡感，同時卻因為幻想對方聽得見他現在的喘息而性興奮著。他手指捲曲的勾扯著床單，把一角都用力地扯歪了卻還是感覺穩不住自己，隨著那峰電流般的高潮即將攀頂，他胡亂地滑開手機，找出去年Stan不小心傳給他的照片。

照片裡那個人一樣擺著沒什麼起伏的平淡表情，合照時被安排站在後方的位置，沒戴著那頂註冊商標般的藍色毛帽，露出了濃密的黑髮。

他滿臉通紅地看著那對暗金色的冷靜雙眸，努力的回憶曾經有一晚他用一股熱烈的視線注視自己，在頸部還有胸膛留下生澀的親吻。想到那溫暖的嘴唇在肌膚上移動他粗喘了一聲，忍不住從基部往上加快了搓動，最後顫抖著蜷起身體，射精在另一隻手上。

操。他疲憊的罵道。

腎上腺素飛快的衝過腦子後，留下來的只剩下半途衍生的罪惡感了。他把沾上精液的那一側朝內折起來，拎著外套跟踢下腳踝的褲子踉踉蹌蹌的繞回浴室清洗。

他趴在浴缸旁，扭開水龍頭，一股冰冷的刺激感讓他頭皮發麻的尖叫。眼睛進了水，所以只能胡亂地摸索到花灑開關。在把它用力往下拍之前他僵硬地停了一秒，然後決定把自己整個人都拖進浴缸裡好好洗一次澡。

在擦洗那件泡水後顏色變得更深的外套時他又控制不住的起了些微反應，這讓他為自己變態般的行為更加氣惱；假如鄰居看見他在陽台曬這件十歲孩子穿的外套不知道會怎麼八卦。他們可清楚他沒有外甥什麼的會來過夜。

最後他選擇冷水澡，讓自己在牙齒打顫的喀噠喀噠聲中火速的把全身都弄乾淨。

儘管家裡沒有別人他還是圍了一條浴巾在下半身才跨出去。一想到其他時間這裡會有個女性活動，就讓他覺得全裸亂逛很不妥當。

他像甩開蟲子似的把外套扔進洗衣機，打算再次清潔。他按了泡沫，盯著底下緩緩轉動起的漩渦幾分鐘，突然發現自己竟然無意識地又在洗手。

洗手不是壞事，但像這樣逮到機會就想把自己手指的皮搓掉就大有問題了，更不用說使用的是洗衣機排出的水還有洗衣精。 **這裡的表層細胞不曉得還能撐多久** ，他悲慘的想，一邊檢查浮腫的雙手正反面。自從開始服藥，洗手的頻率已經減緩了很多，以往剝落的破皮也慢慢長回來了。

再過幾天也許會和那個人碰上面，他說不上來是狂喜的期待還是擔憂。至少這幾天讓自己表現得好一點，他告訴自己振作，但他馬上喪氣的垮下肩膀。 **是啊，就像你剛才拿他滿足性慾很得體似的。**

踏出家門前他又折回來，把垃圾桶裡的針筒揀出，用桌上過期的雜誌包起來放進帆布袋。他還用創可貼仔細地遮住了半小時前皮膚上的戳孔。

他確認袋子裡妥妥裝著那捆咖啡攪拌棒，手機已經在裡面響得彷彿觸發火警，但他沒再點開。

＿

「經歷了一個不錯的早晨？」

他把還冒著煙的紙杯遞給駕駛座的人。「閉嘴吧。你就連一杯咖啡的錢都不想花，還讓我得自己靠雙腳爬上山。」

「孩子，不管是健行，還是忙著自慰不接電話，這些都對你紅潤的氣色很有幫助。」對方用不在乎戳破他人隱私的輕鬆語氣繼續說：「另外關於地點，你最起碼得換個四、五趟地鐵或巴士，才能擺脫那些遊手好閒的人。」

他困窘的抹了抹臉。「去你的。我真沒有必要像是請老朋友喝咖啡一樣請你。」

「我只是一直好奇你的客人——」他從胸口拿出菸盒抖了幾下，一根菸掉在掌心，他用食指和中指捏起它。「——為什麼老愛讚揚，你家咖啡是上帝握著你的手沖出來的。抽嗎？」

他推開那根在臉前晃動的菸。「假如你想問我有沒有把那些鬼東西加進給他們喝的飲料裡，我沒有，該死。」

「謝謝你誠實的答案。」他笑道。

他劃開火柴給自己點菸，硫化物的臭味讓副駕駛座的人皺起眉頭。「你知道嗎？老式浪漫就是該這樣幹。我的早餐：雪松和杉木的香氣，容易受潮的火柴盒，搭配廉價到會讓人馬上得肺癌的雜牌菸。」

「你是醫生，這就是你學到如何保持健康的秘訣。」

「不盡然，我只負責讓我的病人變得比以前快樂。」他吐出一口煙霧，「最近你感覺如何？」

「⋯⋯呃，事實上，」他吞吞吐吐地說，「我正在慎重的考慮這樣的合作關係該不該持續下去。」

「抱歉，我只問你感覺如何？」

他咬咬牙，那句話幾乎是從牙縫裡勉強擠出來的。「⋯⋯很——好。」

「是嗎？」

另一人仰起臉大笑兩聲。「你要珍惜點，從你爸那累積來的不管是人脈，名聲，還是經驗，找到像我這樣的生意夥伴兼你的家醫並不容易。」

「他們現在已經不再介入這一行了。」他低聲說道。

「我想是因為擔子交到你手裡了。可憐的你，以往一無所知， _像早晨露珠一樣_ —— _純潔無污染_ 的孩子。」

「再一次？你敢再學我爸說話一次，我會殺了你。」

「在這座不見人影的深山？」

男子重新發動車子，為了打開車窗敲敲他的菸蒂。「聰明，很聰明的選擇。新聞說警方最近被那個不停剋死新丈夫的絕望寡婦搞得頭很痛。」

「那些死人有共通點嗎？」

他看著駕駛座的人再次關上車窗，煙霧在車子裡重新堆積，這讓他很不開心。「⋯⋯我聽過一些常客聊起案件，他們最後結論是一切歸因於她加入邪教，惹到髒東西——」

「 **科學！** 」對方突然大喊，用還冒著火星的菸頭忽然指向他的鼻尖。他驚嚇的往後閃躲。「 **天殺的！！** 你差點燙到我！」

「別那麼暴躁，說這句話可以讓我一圓夢想。」他露出微笑。「有時候我覺得我的名字是Jesse真他媽不是白叫的＊。嗯聽著，我想問問；你覺得在世界上同樣名字的人可能會有同樣的命運嗎？」（＊註：Jesse Pinkman是《Breaking Bad》裡的主角之一）

「⋯⋯你才剛強調科學。」他嚥了口氣，不耐地揮了揮飄到眼前的煙。

「但科學是在你知道真相的時候才能拿出來說嘴的。」

他倏地抽回手。「一般情形下，迷信是贏家，它可以撫慰大多數的人。這樣吧，給你一點情報：寡婦似乎有嚴重憂鬱傾向，她的一些心理醫師天真的轉而向我諮詢。屍體有共通點，他們都酗酒過量。」

「哦，天啊。」他盯著懷裡的帆布包，臉色忽然變得很差。「⋯⋯被她的憂鬱害的？」

「沒人知道。有時候男人只想找個藉口在酒精裡放縱自己。」

男子聳聳肩，拿起咖啡喝了一口。「嗯，你不喜歡聽我誇你，那我就不說這杯品質有多優了。」他接著把剩下的咕嚕嚕的乾掉。「敬上帝之手。」

「真遺憾，他們沒有選擇離婚。」他嘆了口氣。「那杯咖啡被你喝得像屎一樣。我也很遺憾。」

「又有時候，男人只是特別喜歡那些脆弱又美麗的寡婦。我猜可能是激發了保護欲？也可能他們想讓自己成為一間慈善機構，以避免自己因為年少時幹的壞事下地獄。唉，老實說我覺得還有別的誘因，比如他們認為自己夠聰明可以騙到那位寡婦的資產，或是⋯⋯床事也許幹得不錯。」

「⋯⋯夠了。別再說了。」

「怎麼了？」

他把短到手指夾不住的菸在車子內建的煙灰缸上轉一圈捻熄。「噢，我忘了。希望你別自己代入角色作延伸。當初你來西雅圖的樣子真讓人不敢恭維。但以一個專業角度，我得和你不客氣的說，你那些都不是憂鬱症恐慌症，或是你父母擔心的ADD——」

「 **我說夠了！** 」他繃緊肩膀。「我完完全全不願跟你坐在這個鬼地方浪費時間！給我那包垃圾？然後這就是我們最後一次碰面。」

「⋯⋯哦你不會的。」他皺皺眉。「先別急，你的病還沒完沒了。你需要我。話說回來，最近碰上什麼破事，讓我最優秀的老客戶一直急著想跟我斷絕關係？我們合作愉快了那麼久？」

「但我們他媽的絕不是朋友。」

對方摸了摸下巴，望著車窗外墨綠色的樹林，陷入一股沈默。

他打開車門，今天就算沒交易成功，他也不想再在這個人旁邊多待一分一秒。

「愛人。」

「 **Fuck** **WHAT** **？！** 」他猛的回頭怒吼。

對方戲謔的笑了笑。

「迷信呢？有時候特別容易跟愛情產生掛勾。這樣就好理解你陣子怪異的行為。」

他若無其事地拉了拉西裝外套，重新把領帶繫好。「話說回來，你什麼時候才願意給我瞧瞧你朋友的照片？我真希望我在路能認出他來，或許聊一聊。我很好奇你在他面前會是什麼模樣。」

「 **作夢！** 」他咬牙切齒地咆哮，「管好你自己的骯髒事！我跟你在大家面前誰也不認識誰，未來也不要再讓我看見你出現在我的店裡！」

「那真不親切。我從不覺得我的工作骯髒。接著。」

他從公事包裡掏出一個棕色的玻璃瓶，輕輕拋過去。「像是幫助朋友在診所裡銷毀一些他不知道怎麼處理的針筒。再者，這個工作可以讓我增廣見聞，看看一個人為了想要的東西犧牲自己到什麼程度？我是說，誰不想變成比較高尚的那一位？」

對方沒聽完話，已經轉身大步離去。

他伸長脖子鑽出駕駛座，朝著離開的方向喊道：「 **按時用藥！多吃蔬菜！** 」


	12. Chapter 12

＿

他沿路飛快的咒罵著一連串的句子，快到一個經過的路人只會以為自己看見一個嘴唇被凍到發抖的人。

他搭巴士到最近的地鐵站，然後地鐵出了閘門後又搭巴士，直到抵達大學學區。他張望了一下四周，在站牌那多待了半小時，試圖找出有沒有任何尾隨的人。他心想接下來幾天肯定會一直這樣不安下去，他發自內心的恐慌，萬一那個混蛋真的碰上Craig會不會胡說什麼；或者根本不需要捏造出新的故事，現在的實情就夠糟了。

溫暖的日曬把他的臉曬得發紅，所有的居民都很開心，除了他，他不斷壓抑著想把瓶子在光天化日下拿出來檢查的衝動，希望那沒有被熱度曬到變質壞掉。

他抬起頭，看見下一班巴士的等待時間從四十分鐘減為五分鐘，他覺得自己可以離開這裡去附近的停車場找回那輛過度顯眼的吉普車了。（正是因為顏色所以Jesse堅持他們會面時得在他的黑轎車上）

褲子口袋裡紙張的摩擦聲讓他想起今天出門的另一個目的。他把那張清單掏出來攤平，上面列了他接下來要吃——醫生說他該吃——的食物。

他把沙丁魚劃掉，然後添上雞胸肉。神經病，他想了想又火冒三丈起來； **沙丁魚？** 那個白痴打算讓他跟樓上的英國人混熟，他一直想嚐嚐會不會經過自己之手後，仰望星空派＊就變成一道佳餚。（＊註：英國的著名黑暗料理）

今天午餐就是用那鍋藍莓果醬塗抹吐司了，不曉得消化器官能不能接受那麼甜的東西，但是他已經想不起來上次在家裡愉快的烹飪是什麼時候。另外，他還希望出門前打開窗戶已經讓家裡那股金屬的氣味消散了。

一年前還天天需要藥物，現在一個月一次，雖然是段漫長的糟過程，但是事情在好轉；他忽然感覺安慰許多，代價只是容忍那個爛貨，這也許很划算。

他把紙條換個位置放入帆布袋，胸腔忽然被一股莫名正面的情緒塞滿；他甚至快要相信，自己就算現在就再也不碰那瓶東西也沒問題。他顴骨略略的升高，採買食物這件事也很像個正常人，再正常不過了。

他的瀏海被吹到腦後，直視前方的眼神因為巴士經過的氣流而往旁邊飄了一點，他邊想著很久沒上理髮院修剪了，一邊他的視線就固定在座位最後一排的藍色毛帽上。

一瞬間他張著嘴卻忘了怎麼呼吸，只是死死地瞪著巴士的方向，像要把那張早晨才在手機裡看過的臉吸進腦子裡；而對方似乎也在做一樣的事，震驚的目光一直追著他，那雙罕見的金色眼睛眨也不眨。

為什麼Craig現在就在這裡？

巴士經過，他緊急的甩了自己一記熱辣辣的耳光才回過神來，他二個想法是：絕不要回頭，現在袋子裡還裝著那個瓶子。於是他在巴士停下來之前倉皇的往前狂奔，混進噴水池廣場的人群後放低速度，但仍然保持快走。

他覺得自己就快要負荷不住忽然見到他的衝擊，大概隨時都可以像顆啟動的魚雷一樣尖叫著爆開；他抬起頭看了看上方的路標，惶恐地發現自己正往停車場的反方向越走越遠。

背後傳來一聲熟悉的呼喚。

「Tweek！」

**你不該！這個時間！在這裡！** 他在心裡大聲哀號； **我還沒準備好！**

他只能假裝沒聽到，把手蓋在帆布袋的開口，繼續往前快步離去，就像個逃亡中的罪犯；報應，是吧？他再也沒空閒挖苦自己，因為後方腳步聲越來越近，他緊張得頸背直冒冷汗，懷疑早晨打的藥是不是要退了因為他開始顫抖——

他眼前一花，重心不穩的往前摔倒。他聽見袋子裡擠壓的清脆聲音。

這時顧不得鬆掉的鞋帶了，他火速撈起其他隨身物品往前跑，還有最後一絲渺茫的希望讓後面的人跟丟；他拐進一條死巷，衝到巷子底鐵絲網後的大型回收箱前，在開關的腳踏板上猛踩幾下，磚牆上灰泥的陰影處彈出一個小把手，他拽著那個把手往旁邊拖直到出現的縫隙足以讓他塞進去。

他幾乎是跌進那個黑暗的房間，和破沙發上被嚇到站起來的看門人面面相覷。

「沒事！不是警察、不要拉警報！呃對，校友⋯⋯以、以防萬一，如果待會有個藍色帽子的人進來，他是外人，趕他走。」

他壓低了聲音，用胡亂的手語輔助解釋，看門的學生點點頭又坐回原位。

他抓著胸口喘了一會兒，定了定神，沿著往下的樓梯小心的經過許多包廂，抵達廁所。

他把袋子輕放在洗手台上，深深吸了口氣，然後看見玻璃碎片的瞬間全部吐掉；內容物全灑了出來，和袋子裡其他東西慘不忍睹的攪在一起。他捏了捏眉心，懊惱地再次重重嘆息，最後拿起手機對著這個畫面喀嚓拍了一張，傳送給那個幾小時前打了一百通未接來電的人。

Jesse沒有馬上讀訊息，也許正在看診。

他沮喪的把粉末沖進馬桶，小心的撿拾玻璃碎片，收集到門口的垃圾桶裡扔了。

他走出廁所，往剛才來的反方向繼續前進，晦暗的霓虹燈逐漸被日光燈管取代；經過一間小的屯物倉庫後，他在逃生門加裝的齒輪轉盤上輸入密碼，外頭並不是街道，而是一間安靜的老書店。

他放低姿態，畏畏縮縮的接近窗戶。果不其然那個高挑的身影依然不安地在巷子裡徘徊，又嘗試性的喊了幾次他的名字。他凝視著那個焦慮的表情逐漸消退，恢復平靜。這讓他忽然胸口一陣發酸。

他踏出店門，盯著藏紅色的腳踏墊，劇烈掙扎了半天，決定左轉回到巷子裡。

「 **啊！！** 」

「W、Ｗhaat？！」

他反射性的抱住臉防衛，對方手裡的東西重摔到石板路上。 **Jesus Christ** 。希望裡面可沒有易碎物品；他在心裡替那袋東西哀悼。

他幾秒後緩緩放下手臂。

「天哪，你嚇到我了⋯⋯」

對方眨了眨眼，像重新開機似的，換了個柔和許多的表情。「呃，Tweek⋯⋯？」

他意識到他們是多久沒有對話，自從十五歲之後就再也沒有了。他非常想念這個溫柔呼喚他的聲音，但他不確定自己有沒有那個資格聽；以往他不會叫他Tweek，而是那些古怪又好笑的稱呼。

接著他忽然想起那片積滿雪的、死了一樣的安靜白樺樹林。

「我認錯人了嗎？」

「不⋯⋯你沒有認錯。我⋯⋯嗯、嗨？」

「嗨。」

他茫然的看著對方不知為何忽然難為情的摀住臉，像被自己的聲音嚇到。「你剛剛還在那，怎麼一下子跑到我背後？」

「⋯⋯哦，哈哈，那邊，」

他嚥了口氣。透露這個校園無關緊要的秘密無傷大雅。「那，校園裡有家酒館，學生喜歡在裡面搞賭博⋯⋯門做得很隱蔽，以防警察巡邏。你看？」他往後站，對方跟著探出上半身，正好一個學生鬼鬼祟祟地掀開門帘，從他剛才來的地方溜走。「門和主要道路是通的。」

「你今天特地來大學學區？」

「啊，對，我來辦一些雜務⋯⋯」

他的視線飄移，非不得已全世界他最不想說謊的人就在眼前。就像所有心虛的人一樣他低下頭，結果看見那些行李袋滾出來的東西還安詳地躺在地上。他很高興自己還有什麼事可以忙，於是他蹲下去一一撿起，期間對方只是不發一語的盯著他看。

「謝謝。」

「不客氣。」他尷尬的撓撓臉。「我們⋯⋯那個⋯⋯好久不見？」

「我正想道歉，我不該這麼莽撞的出現在這裡，還⋯⋯追著你跑。」

「噢，不、不，你當然可以出現在這裡。」他連忙說道。「啊⋯⋯你原本在哪來著⋯⋯休士頓？」

他只知道Craig在休士頓讀大學，因為所有朋友都把他們兩人隔閡得很嚴密；當他小心地說出這句充滿不確定的話時，他很擔心會不會就連自己探聽他在哪讀書都會引起反感。

那雙冷靜的眼睛在他說出休士頓後忽然閃過一抹光彩，像個得到獎品的孩子。

「我來探望我妹，Tricia，你記得嗎？」

他忍不住笑了出來。「喔，當然，我經常見到她。」

「她有給你帶來麻煩嗎？」

他搖搖頭，卻被頸背上的標籤弄得發癢。他伸手到後面調整，發現帽子不知道什麼時候反摺了。「有空的時候留意一下而已，不會造成不便。你和她碰上面了嗎？」

「還沒。我從經過的公車看見你⋯⋯那真是，挺嚇人的。然後如你所見，我就在這。」

「原來如此。」

他緩緩點了點頭。Tricia應該早有給他留了訊息，但早上他被醫生煩到拒絕打開手機，大概就是混在那堆通知裡被漏看了。

現在怎麼辦？

他望向Craig的行李，他比他認為的還要提早了整整一週抵達，家裡的東西尚未完全收好；但他又想起Tricia被摧毀的租屋處，他不希望Craig到別的地方，尤其最近那個混蛋不斷想要得到關於他的消息。假如他們在自己不知道的地方遇到了，那一切都會變得更加麻煩。

「Tweek⋯⋯你剛才是不是沒聽見我叫你？」

他的思緒被中斷，反射的隨口回答：「我聽見了。」

直到抬起頭他才發現不安的情緒又爬上對方的臉龐，害那濃密的眉毛輕輕的揪在一塊兒。他說錯話了，這大概讓Craig不大好受。

Tweek看著對方的臉發呆，幾秒後臉頰發熱的垂下眼。「我猜我看起來還是一樣糟。」或更糟。

「什麼？」

「我不能⋯⋯這個樣子被你看到，」他雙手在背包上無意義地拍了拍。「很遜吧？我們多久沒見，結果你看見我，我還是這副模樣。」

「 **你在開什麼玩笑？** 」

抬高的音量讓他瑟縮了一下。他捏緊了衣襬，以為他們要吵架。

「你怎麼會糟糕？你 **從來就不** 糟、你看起來 **好極了** ？我是指，你是世界上最好的存在⋯⋯」

他忽然閉起嘴強制截斷句子，Tweek注意到他的臉頰染上很淺的一抹暈紅。他覺得自己此刻肯定也是一樣彆扭，卻又有點陶陶然；就算那些是他為了安慰別人說的話也罷。

「謝、謝謝，Craig。」

他的嘴角往上提了不少，看起來心情很好；他就維持那個幾乎有點傻的微笑凝視著他，似乎忘了說話，到後來Tweek覺得假如再接受那種視線下去，自己肯定會燒起來。

「⋯⋯Craig？」

對方移開視線。「抱歉。我恍神了。」

「你接下來打算去哪？讓我幫忙你搬這些⋯⋯」

「喔不，不，不麻煩你了。」

他後退了一步，Tweek準備要拿行李的手停在半空中。

他已經忘了剛才自己逃命的壓迫感，開始覺得這個狀況有趣了起來，他不曉得為什麼對方從剛剛開始要那麼反常的緊張，這就好像他們的立場顛倒了似的。於是他又往前了一點。

「我堅持。你被我害得嚴重偏離原本的行程路線，況且它們感覺——」他拉高袖子捲到手肘的地方，蹲下去抱起紙箱。「—— **很——重！** 呃！」

「⋯⋯好吧，謝了。」

他吐出幾個字。「這些都是Tricia要我帶來的，要是你手拉傷我會找她算帳。」

「別那麼做，事實上，這裡面有幾項東西是我向她借的。」

「可是這裡都是⋯⋯裙子和化妝品。」

Tweek思考著要不要現在就向他坦白他的妹妹其實最近因為某些不幸的原因得跟自己住在一起，但他決定保留，他很好奇以現在這個狀態Craig會有什麼反應。

他們往停車場正確的方向走回去，沿路他為自己的想像忍不住瞄了身旁的人一眼，最後笑出聲。對方露出生硬的微笑。「什麼？你在笑什麼？」

「等一下再告訴你。待會我先繞回我家一趟，然後你再跟我說你要到哪。」

Craig嘆了口氣。

他腦中忽然浮現那輛丟臉的吉普車，再過幾分鐘就會載著他冷色調的前男友在路上溜，未免有些太過喜感。

「先把這口氣留著，以免你等會看到我的車就停止呼吸。」他愉悅的說。

他那時候還笑得出來。


	13. Chapter 13

＿

情況截然不同了。

現在他要做的不緊緊是單純保護他的朋友，還得精神分裂出一個人來保護自己，還要管他媽四處亂跑的醫生。

他飛快撥打了那隻通訊錄上自以為幽默的顯示為KFC的號碼，一邊沿著花圃焦躁的走動，觀察四周有沒有其他停車的住戶。

「親愛的？」

「 **Fuck you！！** 」

「天啊，你就從早上氣到現在？」

對面傳來刀叉碰撞的聲音，「那對病情會惡化，我建議你減少這樣的念頭。」

「我摔破了！我他媽怎麼可能高興得起來！還有，不要那樣叫我！」

他沈默了幾秒，然後輕笑著說：「親愛的，別擔心，你是優等客戶，店家招待一回替你吸收成本。但你要告訴我你為什麼把特夫綸摔破。」

「我碰上——」他憤怒的吼叫，差點就藉著那股衝動說出Craig的名字。他吞了口唾沫讓自己冷靜點。「⋯⋯我碰上我科羅拉多的朋友，我在大學那邊遇到，結果出了點意外。不！我確定他沒看見這個。」

「哇喔，科羅拉多的朋友？哪一個？你知道，我一直很嚮往和送你藍莓的那位接上關係，他還上商業周刊⋯⋯」

「混蛋，你一個都別想認識⋯⋯操，不是，天啊別廢話了！聽著，我打給你還有別的要事。」

「我在聽？」

「你最近能不能停止在我的咖啡廳交易？」

他聽見對面放下玻璃杯，發出鏗的一聲。「那要看你給我的時間有多長。」

「兩個月？」

想都別想。他笑道。

「一個月？」他不耐地問。「拜託，這真的很重要，不管是對我而言還是對你。」

「我知道你不希望讓你朋友發現你背後都在幹什麼，但他又能對我構成什麼威脅？」

他當然可以，他悻悻地想；他就是你嫌最麻煩的那種探員。剛入行，還認真的對工作抱有責任感。但他不能說出來他打算和這個人零距離共處一室長達兩個月，對方肯定會從此斷絕藥物來源。

「我已經同意了不會再沒有預先通知就到你的咖啡店拜訪；這是最大的讓步。」醫生繼續悠哉的說。

「那能叫做讓步？我好意提醒你轉告你的客人，如果他們最近不低調點做那些髒活，警方很大可能會找上門。說到底，你那個愚蠢的夢想根本就不切實際——」

「 **我覺得我有必要再次強調** ，」對方的語調一轉，高聲的打斷他，「我們倆沒分誰高等一點，誰又更低等一點；從你同意用你純淨的生活換取 **我** 給你的好處起，我們都在同一艘船上。現在，有人打算為了一點短期的小利益小情愛脫離，你真以為我拿你沒辦法？」

他抿了抿下唇，對方那張總是掛著假笑的臉孔幾乎浮現眼前。

「⋯⋯Jesse，我知道我在幹壞事。」他低聲說道，近乎乞求。「這有一天必須畫上終點⋯⋯」

「甜心，別提早說離別的話。」

那一頭憂傷地說。他再次聽見刀叉和某種排餐奮戰的聲音。「一切順利，我還希望我們合作到我退休，畢竟那些客戶們都對咖啡店善良的主人懷抱感激與憧憬。Tweek，倘若，倘若你真心認為人人都有一次重生的機會？你不如接受他們對你的奉承，你會舒服點。」

「⋯⋯兩個禮拜。」Tweek用力地抹了抹臉，垂頭喪氣的說。「至少我得習慣怎麼讓我朋友避開咖啡廳裡的交易現場。」

「十天。」他笑道。「我相信，對於一個聰明的孩子，十天綽綽有餘。」

「哈，我還有權利拒絕什麼嗎？」他苦笑。

「別那麼見外，我只不過是和我最親愛的客戶進行一場平等的商談。對了，你想不想知道寡婦的後續？」

「你又要把病人的隱私洩露給我。」

「看在上帝的份上，你也替我想想，我不找個人轉移秘密肯定會暴斃，我承受太多了。」他抱怨。 _骨頭不用去，我喜歡骨髓_ ，他離開話筒朝廚房吩咐。

「你在忙？」

「抱歉，他們總忘了我的習慣，真煩。親愛的，你一定沒想到，昨天警方離開後我接著找了一趟寡婦。」

 _筋膜當然要剝除，白痴！_ 他喊道。

「失陪⋯⋯別誤會，我才是赴約的那位；女人神秘兮兮的表明想親自私下調查第一任丈夫的死因，我花了約莫⋯⋯五分鐘，才停止大笑。 **親自** ？我問她，掩蓋證據才是目的，對嗎？莫非繼承了生技公司的遺產後發覺鈔票沒地方花，所以才來買我幾個小時玩玩？」

「你真沒禮貌。」

「豈止沒禮貌，我還報了警。」

「 **報警？！** 」他大叫。「天啊！你都做了什麼？」

「我和員警說這是一場白痴都看得出來的金融犯罪，可惜他們渴望得到我的個人資料，所以我只喝了一杯他們的咖啡就拍拍屁股離開。」他頓了頓，想到了什麼似的急於辯解：「說真的，那咖啡像屎一樣，我還要謝謝你讓我再也沒辦法喝別的品牌。」

「⋯⋯你該跟所有有關警察的事都保持點距離，別再插手，你太自負了。」

「我還是秉持那套老觀念：最危險的地方就是最安全的地方。」他輕鬆的笑笑。「包括這個案件，我再給你點提示——你覺得一個人有可能在管控下適量的服用毒藥，並且還能不被他人察覺、外觀正常的生活好幾年嗎？」

他壓抑著想把手機摔碎在柏油路上的衝動，氣得渾身發抖的對收音孔說：「 **我真希望你下一秒就被撞死！** 明天見！」

「啊！別掛斷！等一等，我還有另一個關於別的、有意思的提示，我保證你會感興趣的。」

**媽的！** 他仰起臉忍不住想尖叫，對方很清楚他不會掛他的電話。「⋯⋯講快點因為我不確定我還能忍受你這個垃圾多久！」

「幾秒鐘，幾秒就好。你記得前陣子，我們流失了一名客戶？」他自顧自的把話說下去。餐廳似乎忘了把廚房的門關上，碗盤碰撞的噪音越來越大了。「我讓人辛苦的找了很久，一直都沒個蹤影的那位？真該死，那個背叛者可拿了我不少錢。」

「我記得。我⋯⋯我和他說過話。」

他繃緊的肩膀稍微放鬆了點。「你找到他了？其實他沒打算離開你的旗下，他說他想——」

「他是不是和你說，他拿存款創辦一間小生技公司，名字叫泰瑞＊？」

Tweek意外地眨了眨眼。他以為那只是隨口提的玩笑話。「他最後成功了？」

「 _ **比人類還更像人類！**_ 」

他讚嘆的歡呼一聲，就擅自結束了通話。

一股不祥的預感襲來，他像被凍結了似的聽了那陣冷冰冰的嘟嘟聲好久，才艱難地把手機扯離開耳朵。

肯德基傳送了一張壓縮過的照片，附贈短短一句話：

（我想你一定認為我在用餐。：p）

他關掉螢幕，在停車場周圍的矮磚牆上呆坐了一陣子，試著讓來往的車輛沖淡那些塊狀的暗紅色畫面，幾乎能隔著螢幕嗅到臭味。

最後他彎下腰，對著水溝把胃裡好不容易塞進去的食物吐了出來。

＊註：泰瑞公司是科幻電影《Blade Runner》裡的生產複製人公司名稱，廣告宣傳詞就是「比人類更像人類」。


	14. Chapter 14

＿

「我看不出哪裡不好，祝好眠。」

按下最後一個數字鍵、踏進家門後，就像什麼事也沒發生。Tricia正抱著筆記型電腦靠在懶骨頭上打字，她爬起來問了晚餐的需求（只對其中一人發出邀請），尾隨著他走進房間裡，再次出來的時候手上抱著一小疊睡衣。

他尷尬的站在浴室門口，手扶著把手發出金屬轉動的聲音，有一搭沒一搭的應話直到Craig把他健談的妹妹帶走。

當晚他沒有入睡，而是在沙發上輾轉好幾回；假如底部生一把營火，他想現在已經均勻的烤熟了。最後他也不期望什麼能把自己敲昏，於是放棄的坐起身，捏著臉輕聲嘆了口氣。窗外的顏色顯示離早晨還有很長一段距離。

Tricia的房間很安靜，她的作息時間正常許多，門習慣留一條縫不會全掩上——她聲稱這是輕微的幽閉恐懼症，源自Craig在六歲的時候把她關在玩具收納箱裡幾分鐘，甚至當作椅子坐在上面。Tweek當時只是微笑，不打算站在誰那一邊；一路走來更誇張的兄妹打鬥不會少到哪去，比如Craig也因為鼻子裡卡了一隻芭比娃娃的粉紅高跟鞋送醫過。

他遲緩的走到廚房倒了杯水，看見原本是自己的房間透出長方形的燈光。他的腳趾縮起一點，離開那個矩形遍及的範圍，等待燈再次熄滅。就著微弱的光線，他檢視著冰箱上貼的便條，最後視線停在一張被層層蓋住的合照一角。

他捏著那一角把照片拉出來，盯著快門閃爍瞬間留下怪表情的自己，還有旁邊依然那套西裝領帶的男人，只不過品牌從Oxxford換成Kiton＊——他說這樣才合襯自己七分之三的義大利血統。（＊註：皆為男士西裝名牌，前者是美國牌，後者義大利。）

右下角黃色的數字寫著五年前的日期。剛搬到西雅圖，能說話的人數有限，那唯一一個人還正巧是他的家醫，想起來不禁覺得有些可憐。

初會面時對方半強迫的用傻瓜相機合影，洗出了現在他手中的這張；當時那個人正沈迷於老舊又有風味的機器，讓他隱約聯想起遠在科羅拉多的另一個喜歡拍攝小動物的朋友。

＿

「這裏，兩隻痢疾桿菌。」

Jesse把一根小拇指大的試管晃了晃，從桌子的對面推過來。

他瞄了一眼。剛認識彼此那陣子他從未開口聊過一句，只用點頭搖頭交流，就這樣聽對方自言自語的日子過了將近半年。他現在摸不清那根裝了細菌的試管和療程有何關聯，心中的好奇最後戰勝了那股不願談話的厭惡感。

「⋯⋯要做什麼？」

「你會說話。」對方抬了抬眉毛。「我以為你父母扔給我一個啞巴。」

他閉起嘴低下頭，沒有再回應。Jesse雙手在大腿上拍了拍，越過桌面收回試管。

「先別發脾氣，我實在攔不了自己。我接下來要說的也許能幫助改善我們的關係，畢竟來日方長，我不打算再免費兼職你的語言治療師。」

他心不在焉的聳聳肩。

「自從看見你背上第九對肋骨附近的⋯⋯」他停頓了幾秒，「這麼稱呼也許你比較不被冒犯， **刺青** ？自從看見它們，我就不斷探索它的來源，想找出是哪位藝術家留下他自豪的簽名。然後，我找到了，和那群食慾旺盛的青少年聊了一會兒，在昂貴的手撕豬肉漢堡餐聽。我請客讓他們吃到撐。」

「⋯⋯你認同他們對我做的事？」

他咬住臉頰內側，死盯著自己發抖的手。鮮明的刺痛感彷彿再度浮上背部的疤痕。

「我覺得交易很公平。他們像被打了吐真劑，滔滔不絕的和我分享原子筆在基佬身上是多麽不順手，早知道該用銳利的雕刻刀，但那樣就會縮短處刑時間⋯⋯之類的蠢話。我感謝他們分享那些有趣的創作體驗，所以我買單，請他們吃頓難忘的美餐。」

「 **你真是個人渣！** 」他憤怒的大叫。「我不需要你他媽的治療！你就連一點基本常識的道德、同情心都沒有！我何必——」

「十。」

Jesse將手舉到自己的臉前方。「減去多少，才等於八？」

他錯愕的看著那兩個攤開的手掌。半年來他仍沒搞懂他的醫生如何運轉負責說話的那一塊大腦。有的時候，他覺得對方比自己更需要治療。

「你打從一開始就沒好好聽我說話。我讓你別生氣，對嗎？」

他站起身，把試管妥善的收進夾鏈袋。

「即便我是胡謅的，細菌根本不能那樣一隻一隻的計數；你知道，八只是形容那個百分比，因為十就有機會殺死一個人。我把用剩的桿菌留給你當紀念品，如果運氣夠好，他們在經歷第二十場猝不及防的激烈腹瀉後能得到周全的治療⋯⋯但遺憾的是，恐怕他們來不及爬到醫院。」

「 **你放進食物裡？！** 」他的震驚在幾秒內又上升了一個層次。「 **Jesus Christ！** 」

「你怎麼知道的？通常他們會在馬桶上這樣叫罵。」他興奮的拍手，「我提到他們難忘的一餐？道德意識？ **Dammit！** 鋪陳得真他媽讚！」

「我的天啊！你會害那家餐廳吃上官司！」

「那表示什麼？」他攤開手揮舞。「 **A Hoo-ha！** ＊—— **降價特賣要來了！** 」

（＊註：大驚小怪，也有做打草驚蛇之意）

＿

他急急摀住臉，但笑聲還是從鼻子溜了出來。他仔細想著今早那個男人的混帳模樣和五年前有點相似，但仍然不同了；冷靜後他拉開廚房其中一區二十幾個櫃子之一把舊照片收進去，壓在一包曼特寧下方。

房間微弱的燈光還是沒有熄滅。他清洗了杯子，甩甩手才稍微暖和點，接著走到門前。準備敲門的手停在半空中，他被自己稍早撒的謊困住了許久；每想出一個讓自己逃脫的謊言，就得用另一個粗糙的謊言包裝前一個，直到自己成為破敗不堪的繭。

他被指關節輕輕敲打的聲音嚇得回過神，他抬起臉的時候房門已經半開了。深藍色毛帽歪歪斜斜地掛在頭頂。

「你——」

Craig率先開口。「——睡醒，還是一直醒著？」

「一直。」他摸了摸脖子。

「沙發失效了？」

「你那樣，我是說從內側敲門，有什麼意義？」

「客廳現在是你的臥室。我想這麼做會比較有禮。」

他們安靜的對視了一陣子。 **再一個謊就好** ，最後一個；他在心裡告訴自己。

「我⋯⋯我想為今天的事道歉。原本可以⋯⋯委婉一點表達，我太著急了。」

Craig垂下睫毛。「關於你爸媽？沒關係。我正在反省我的這部分。」

「不，我很認真的向你道歉，希望那些話不要傷害你。」

「我也是，真的沒關係，真的。」

「我不知道該做什麼彌補，我——」

「夠了。」他輕輕揮了揮手。「結束。下午的事我們都當做沒發生。」

「那我可以進去嗎？」

他突然一鼓作氣的問。對方意外地張張嘴，也沒多問什麼原因，只花了一秒鐘考慮。「好。」

他跑回客廳匆匆取走自己的枕頭和棉被，回到房裡的時候Craig盤腿坐在地毯上。

「床？」他問道，比了比那個方向。

「你真的在那上面睡不著？」Craig不自在地問。「Tweek⋯⋯我也不想花太多時間和你爭執這個，但讓你睡在自己家的地板上真的太怪了。我知道你想說有乾淨的地毯，那還是不一樣。」

他在Craig前面坐下。「比起這個，我花更多時間在懊悔自己何必買一個沒用處的傢俱。」

「聽起來很令人遺憾。」他低下頭。「我想說的是⋯⋯看，我也沒有成功睡著，床太軟了。」

「還有幾個小時就要天亮，你要去警局，需要品質好一點的睡眠。我覺得這很有說服力，也夠明顯誰才該睡在那張床上。」

他握緊拳頭朝床頭燈一敲關上，抱著枕頭閉起眼往後一躺。

原本預計這麼做能促使對方認命的回到該在的位置，但在黑暗裡那個衣物摩挲的聲音被清晰的放大，接著在離他不遠的地方落地。他的心跳重重踩了一下煞車。

「⋯⋯Craig？」

他艱難地睜開眼，在找到那個模糊的輪廓前先聽見了咕噥。「我在這。」

「你在做什麼？」

「睡覺。」

「Craig！」

「在你找到比地板更像樣的寢具之前我都會睡在這裡，不管上面是不是有空位。以前休士頓的租屋處那彈簧床壞了，房東懶得再購入新的，我就像這樣：鋪個軟墊，睡硬地板一年，也沒什麼大不了的。」

「等著吧，我會跟你比誰能忍更久。」他對著天花板嘆了口氣。「才兩個月而已？」

「我一直都是配合度很好的房客。」

他轉動身體半圈，伸手要推一旁話裡帶有笑意的人，指尖的觸感卻讓他嚇了一跳。「噢，呃、天啊！這是什麼？」

「我的臉。差幾公分是眼睛。」

「我、我以為你朝著另一面⋯⋯」他小心翼翼的縮回手。「抱歉。」

「我正打算要去另一面。晚安。」

「晚安。」

他僵硬的回到背對的姿勢，小聲地調整呼吸，憂慮心跳的聲音會不會也在黑夜裡慘遭倍增，這比平淡的躺在沙發上失眠到天亮還糟，這肯定是近期最難熬的一晚⋯⋯他胡思亂想著這些念頭，不知道過了多久，才等到身旁陷入穩定的寧靜。

他盡量不出聲的翻身，凝視著對方規律起伏的背影。他猶豫後又磕磕絆絆的挪近了一點；聞到那股熟悉的氣息的瞬間他感到一陣全身靈魂出竅般的虛脫，灌了鉛似的沈重，彷彿從此刻開始地心引力才留意到他，幾年來累積的疲勞一次性的洩洪爆發。

他闔上眼皮，陷入比夜晚更深的睡眠裡。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 用OC角色互動試著側寫Tweek自己一個人在西雅圖的生活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊含有暴力、藥物使用內容。與真實情況可能有些許出入，並非完全精確而有概括，若有巧合均屬雷同。
> 
> ＊冰毒（甲基苯丙胺為主）：醫療上用於治療注意力不足過動症。據說含有類似金屬的化學氣味，是一種強力興奮劑。最常見的方式為吸入其加熱後蒸發而成的煙霧。吸食後食慾減退、性慾增強、集中注意力，短期濫用會造成肌肉震顫、磨牙、情緒起伏劇烈、易怒多疑等症狀。戒毒後幾個月內成癮者仍可能會出現抑鬱、瀕死感、幻覺、焦慮、失眠、清醒夢、類似精神分裂等症狀，相較古柯鹼的時間長。

＿

衣櫃映入眼簾。

他動動鼻子，聞到乾燥劑的氣味，一時之間還不知道自己在什麼地方。昨晚最後一點稀薄的記憶像是洗碗槽浮起的油漬，搖搖晃晃的回到表面。

他疲倦的靠著床頭櫃發呆，揉了揉眼睛，又漸漸打瞌睡。

霎時他像受驚的山羚似的萬般驚恐地從床上猛彈起；而所謂的床並非代稱沙發或者地板，而是附有寢具、完整的一張單人床。

他撲到邊緣，看見正如保證硬地板也能睡得超——安穩的人。他舉起枕頭氣得想朝那張陽光下平靜的睡臉砸去，手臂卻漸漸發軟，最後垂到身體兩側。

他無聲地離開房間直達浴室，放了一整個臉盆的冰水，撐著洗手台兩側將自己發燙的臉浸入。

五年來沒有睡得這麼好過，昨晚打破了連續睡眠時間紀錄（四小時，在咖啡店倉庫）。他難堪的抹抹臉，抬頭看到鏡子裡緋紅的臉頰不禁咒罵著往水面砸了一拳，用力的扯著耳鬢兩側的頭髮發出無聲的尖叫。

他以為那是一個不錯的、難得出現的好夢——於是在自己被輕柔的抱起時他還迷迷糊糊的伸出雙臂勾住對方的脖子，害兩人跌跌撞撞的滾到床上——他把臉硬是埋進他朋友的胸膛，聽著心臟搏動的回音，直到再次失去意識。

他抓起吹風機又放下，拽了一條毛巾胡亂擦了擦濕透的頭髮，就像逃命一樣離開了家裡。

＿

「假如每次等電話接通都能賺一分錢，光是等你的我就洗手不幹了。」

Jesse把手從口袋裡抽出來，摸出他的第二根雜牌菸。「而你會很貧窮。你就是這樣糟蹋我的感情？」

Tweek頓了一下，乾脆爬到駕駛座把司機扔出去，繼續往前用輪胎撞死人更容易些。最後他還是下車。「那個爛菸會比警察都還早幹死你。」

「兩倍的尼古丁，三倍焦油刺激物，五倍一氧化碳。」他朝臉上吹了一口霧。「二手菸，你先請。」

「病人不反應你身上三手菸味道有多臭嗎？」Tweek咳了幾聲，嫌惡的揮了揮。「只有手指沒味道，屁用都沒有。」

「我可不想在吃飯的時候嚐到怪味⋯⋯另外，習慣戴手套對我的工作來說總是好事。」

「血和碎肉會比焦油容易清理？」

「我有客戶送的硫磺皂，還能床單除蟎。」他笑道。「話說回來，我從很久以前就奇怪，你怎麼對我的休閒活動反應那麼平淡。」

Tweek留心著自己鬆掉的鞋帶。他把腳往前甩著走避免絆倒。

「在南方小鎮死人不是什麼大不了的事⋯⋯你還太費工處理屍體了。被姦殺的老師、鐵軌上被輾斃的輪椅⋯⋯可怕得多。」

「噢。謝謝，我會和其他生意夥伴討論這點。切小塊扔山上是他們的行事風格。」

「為什麼我們改了碰面地點？」他不耐地打斷。

「我出於好意。為了不被你家裡的小朋友發現藥瓶，你最近得在我這按量服用完再回去。」

Jesse把菸在運貨電梯的按鈕上用力轉熄。電梯門無聲無息地關上。「親愛的，你還有印象上次 _開心_ 是什麼時候？」

「想不起。」他心神不寧的回答。「很久沒抽了。」

「我記得你說最近感覺非常不錯。」

「比以前改善⋯⋯昨天早上也打了替代藥物。」

「真是好消息，假如每個病人都能這樣對我說該有多好。」

但有的已經說不出話了，Tweek心想。那張壓縮過的血腥照片又浮現腦海。他閉起眼冥想別的事物好讓自己分心。

「其實我許多像你的患者沒法在這麼短時間好轉。」

「喔，我們的療程相同嗎？」他苦笑。 _病人_ ， _患者_ 。

「不，當然不，他們的合法多了；我讓那些人盡情吃舒倍生＊，但他們心中卻沒念頭打算完全脫離藥物。」Jesse低下頭望著他。「你是我第一個試驗，沒想到這麼成功，也許你很特別。這就像大家說的：命運要給你玫瑰，你能不接受嗎？」

（＊註：舒倍生是一種海洛因、鴉片類似物的治療替代藥物。病患服用後有輕微愉悅感，但不會隨著劑量增加而快感加強，低成癮性。同時服用其他鎮靜安眠藥、抗憂鬱藥物或與酒精併服，可能會發生嚴重副作用及死亡，須依照醫師指示使用。）

＿

電梯抵達了最上面的樓層。沈重的金屬門往兩側分開。聽到唱片機播放皇后樂隊激昂的《Don’t Stop Me Now》時，Tweek皺了皺眉。

「坐那張床。依慣例，我得問問現在你的胃裡有沒有裝東西。」

「我一直都沒什麼食慾⋯⋯那些藥又苦得要命。」

「我建議別跟藥物討論美食。」

醫師用拇指點開筆形的手電筒，往下翻開眼瞼。「不錯，至少這裡看起來不像個成癮的孩子。昨晚睡了個好覺？」

「我越來越不、不是了！」Tweek往後避開對方的手。「⋯⋯你詭異的療程還剩多少？讓人戒毒的同時吸毒？」

「藥物某種意義而言都是毒，親愛的，包含政府機構給的治療。你想要一個期限、一個出院日期？我們當初不是那樣講好——」

「我不做了。」

他握緊手指，一鼓作氣地說了出來。「我⋯⋯不想再做下去。我最近感覺⋯⋯一切也許能在掌握中。這以前從未發生過，我開始覺得自己能做一些事，正常處理情緒、甚至和人閒聊什麼的，還不到很優秀，但也不算太糟。以後要是還發作，我也不會再找你；既然你覺得對等，那表示這些隨時都可以商量。我感謝你，但我們以後沒有關係，別再讓那些毒販在我的店裡交易⋯⋯說不準我會報警。畢竟事情揭發以後，我、我頂多進勒戒所，和你不同。」

他等待著反應，內心掙扎著需不需要抬起頭看看對方的表情。

「秘密，一向越少人知道越好，」

Jesse把聽診器頭拋到左手握住，腳蹬了下地面，讓自己跟著有滾輪的椅子往後滑了點。「但世界上人最樂於分享的東西就是秘密。握在手裡，以為自己擁有金銀財寶，提防別人卻又時不時渴望現一下，洩密要悄悄的來，居高臨下的姿態，確保周圍的人都豎起耳朵，聲東擊西，讓這團無形的秘密依個人想像加油添醋、更增價值；噢！肯定會的，否則，為什麼海盜要尋找未知的寶藏？」

「你想說什麼？」Tweek不安的問。

「我只想知道一件事：我要如何確保，脫離藥物控制的、健健康康的你離開我之後，不會把我的休閒活動分享出去？」

Jesse在消毒箱裡撈出一根橡皮管和一包針筒，又滑著椅子悠哉的回來。「把你身邊信任你的朋友都解決掉？」

「 **不是！你瘋了嗎？** 說出這些秘密有什麼好處？」Tweek急切地大叫。「我真不知道能說什麼！」

「你可以說謝謝。手放好。」

「別壓著我！我不需要打藥了！」

「一下子就結束了，聽我說話，別亂動，你會傷到自己、」

橡皮管在手臂緊緊繞了一個圈打結；他正要推開，針頭已經埋進皮下。他驚慌的拔掉針筒，忽然劇烈的抽痛讓人直飆眼淚，手指上十五歲的舊傷被擠壓，就好像關節之間刺入了鐵釘。

有一瞬間眼前一片平靜的黑暗，火辣辣的感覺慢了一步才竄到腦子裡。

他試著拉回往一側過度彎曲的頸部，卻又被摑了幾個痛得要死的巴掌。對方跨坐到診療床上，跪在他的胸前，從口袋裡再掏出一個準備好的針筒；他哀求的聲音混合著悲鳴困在被膝蓋持續往上頂的齒縫，嘴裡黏稠的血絲混合唾液逆流到鼻腔，只剩下冒泡般的咕嚕聲。

沒過多久踢蹬的腳軟了下來。他渾身發抖，幾乎像被電擊似的痙攣，無法控制自己把牙齒敲得格格作響。他從狹窄的視野裡看見對方攤在辦公椅上休息片刻，又走來注射了一支鎮定劑，又一支；然後是那個充滿金屬惡臭的玻璃瓶。有一股藥物帶來病態的愉悅無法靠意志壓抑的飄浮上來，和早晨的零碎記憶攪混成一氣。

「你需要點時間⋯⋯兩、三天？在那之前，我想你也不希望朋友看見你傷痕累累。聰明點，待在這，我就替你治療，好嗎？嘿、別哭得那麼難受，那顯得只有我才是大壞蛋一樣，我又不會殺了你⋯⋯拜託，你最近幾天怎麼這麼反常？真讓人傷心。」

Jesse彎下腰，用發抖的手拾起落到地板的菸盒。


	16. Chapter 16

＿

（Day2/Dawn）

_手術服，真有氣氛。_ 誇讚的聲音從寬敞的房間角落傳來。

灰綠色的光線透過落地窗灑在身上，雙手被玩笑性質的交疊在胸口，像個安祥的死者。他翹起發冷的食指，然後被臨時固定用的壓舌板扯回去。臉頰已經消腫，除了左手臂上高高吊著的點滴，其他差不多都恢復了原樣。

「你在做什麼？」

Tweek沙啞的問。一說話乾燥的喉嚨上的皮好像就要剝落。

給你打處方籤。回答從筆電後方冒出。

窗外的烏雲彷彿貼在大樓上那麼近，西雅圖回歸了擅長的陰雨季節。

「我還在考慮要怎麼感謝你在監視器前精湛的演出了一場我失控的病患。」他敲了敲鍵盤。「看見那個儀器的時候，你有感到安心過一分一秒嗎？」

「今天星期幾？」

「星期二。不過睡了十幾個小時，別緊張。」

「別緊張？」

Tweek抬起頭，忽然臉頰傳來一陣不受控的抽動。「昨天你也這麼說。我可以走了嗎？」

他揉了揉眼睛，那個抽搐卻只有頻率增加的趨勢。於是他難過的放棄。

「你很快會再次習慣的，那些副作用。」

Jesse離開桌子，握著咖啡紙杯走近。「假如我說，你現在看起來真年輕，彷彿回到十五歲，你會不會生氣？」

「你還是到我店裡。」

「這是得來速，我一步都沒踏進去。」Jesse瞥了一眼手裡的紙杯，仰起下巴又一口飲盡。「我知會總店長你老闆發病了在我這治療。他不會擔心你的。」

Tweek盯著玻璃窗，雨水服貼在上頭，形成一條條分支的小河流。遠方矗立的高樓亮起骨牌形狀的燈，在灰濛濛的空氣裡散發蒸氣一樣的淡黃色光芒。他輕輕的來回摸著自己手臂上膠帶貼住的隆起，想著顏色類似的那雙眼睛，已經從頑劣的青少年轉為現今的木訥寡言。

黑亮的皮鞋擋到他的視野前，鞋尖踢了踢地上交錯的管線。

「滾開。」

「客房早餐服務。」

他拇指推了推，把針筒前端的空氣擠出。「一般來說我不會允許直接注射，但你醒得太快了，也許你已經康復到我都沒有察覺到的地步，Tweek。那對我們來說真是天大的好消息。」

「我恨你。」

「恨我得排隊，你會發現隊伍長到可以替英法蓋海底隧道。這回藥效重些，忍著點，就像你以前那樣。」

「以前不是這樣說的，我讓你用咖啡廳交易直到治療結束，我已經好到不需要再服藥⋯⋯」

「是，我當初是那樣說的。但你——」

Jesse掰開他無力的手指，「唉，你啊！違背約定在先，打算任性離開這個圈子，Tweek，而那不是你幻想的那麼簡單又光明；今天我們不是和一群可管教的低齡白痴玩辦家家酒，他們有的是走私槍、拼命送頭的狗屎手下，還有分解屍體的花招⋯⋯你這個無害、瘦弱的咖啡店老闆對他們來說有什麼一絲一毫的好處？除了繼續提供那些搶手的驗貨試紙？你需要有價值，才不會在我離開後立刻被宰掉。」

血液在針筒裡不規則的擴散，和透明的液體漸漸融合。

「不和你玩猜謎了，寡婦的新寵物要解決我，我給警局那些蠢人一些提示，但正義的白鴿很愛走程序—— _無效_ ，我說什麼都是無效，我挺想抽那個德國佬隨時插在腰帶的榮譽警棍往他頭上狠狠敲一棒。後來我想到了你，我的小朋友。」

空針筒扔到底部變形的鐵盤上，發出清脆的碰撞。

「你才是擅長反悔的那一位，孩子，你非常清楚這一點，而我還比你更瞭；至少在這個世紀還沒人成功回到過去，我接受了現在，你又是如何？我一直都在幫忙，用我的方式救你，Tweek，但你始終不願意面對現實；你科羅拉多的純真愛情故事已經不在了。」

＿

（Day3/Noon）

他覺得自己就在精神崩潰的邊緣，懷疑前日與Craig普通的對話只像一場藥物附贈的幻覺。

Jesse出現的時候幾乎不離開那張米白色電腦桌前的椅子。他氣定神閒的看Netflix警匪劇，喝咖啡，即使對方不發一語也能自顧自地聊評價與感想。

「你喜歡愛情片嗎？」

他某次唐突的問道。「《馬克白》算不算愛情劇？闡述對權勢的愛，我是這麼想的。」

Tweek依然背對他看著窗外的雨景。他已經數了兩百八十六顆雨滴粉身碎骨的砸在窗簷，雨勢不小，疲倦使他總無法撐過三位數。

「Tweek，」他不死心的開口：「我有個想法，假設我去看你的劇場演出，打發時間，你覺得怎麼——」

「 **閉嘴** 、瘋子！」他高聲尖叫著抓起枕頭捂住臉，但對方的的聲音還是鑽進他的腦子裡。

「話真不投機。你朋友說他不討厭看愛情片。」

他覺得體內臟器全在一瞬間爆炸，下一秒他抓起病床旁的餐盤往電腦桌摔去。「 **你打給他！！！」**

Jesse抬著筆電閃過餐盤。

「不對，我勤奮的打你忘在家的手機，今天終於接通了。沒想到你朋友一點也沒多問：為什麼KFC想瞭解客人看電影的愛好？」

「⋯⋯你們還說了什麼？」

Tweek抱著臉，無力地問。

「無可奉告。或許他不想再接到義式香料雞的民意調查，所以通話很快的結束了。我聽見另一端發生有關馬克杯的口角，對象似乎是個異性，聲音很尖。」

Tweek抬起頭，看見對方遞過來的一疊衣物。僵持幾秒後他沮喪的接過去，默默套上乾洗後的襯衫，然後是羊毛罩衫，襪子。

「最後一個問題，你絕對會抗拒。但我會放你回去。」

「關於什麼？」

Jesse斜著眼看向診療間門口。

「關於以前你對我做的事⋯⋯強行把我的診療室變成摩天大樓裡裝水晶吊燈的高級酒吧？」

＿

（Day3/Midnight）

他得到離開允許，但他拒絕坐那個人的車回去。他快步趕著路，著急的想著Craig不知道在做什麼，一邊因為對方沒有找人（也許他有，但沒有成功）而胸口隱隱作痛。深夜的巷弄已經沒幾盞路燈。他在一家歇業的服飾店大玻璃櫥窗前停下腳步繫緊鞋帶，看著自己狼狽的倒影忽然悲從中來；好像放鬆以後最警戒的憤怒才會退下，換成悲傷這種深層的懦弱情緒展露出來。直筒褲因為剛才踏進水窪透著深深的顏色。他煩亂的抹抹眼淚，將黏在鞋頭的枯葉剝掉。

雨勢有加劇的傾向。Tweek從口袋外露的一角扯出塞給他回家用的錢，暴躁的攢在手裡握成一團準備扔出去，但餘光裡超市階梯上有個抱著膝蓋的孤伶伶身影正盯著他瞧，粗估不超過十歲。

他淌過大片管線排水不良造成的積水，把濕淋淋的紙幣用同樣糟糕的方式塞給那個孩子後跑開。影子在鞋尖前拉得越來越長。

**施捨** ，現在就要做點這什麼，才能讓自己遠離光的反面；他怏怏的想，而不是所有憐憫都屬於可貴的情操。除了該被放對足夠矯情的位置，時機恰恰好之外，放手後只能看著它變質：更好；或者更壞？

誰想當更高尚的那位。


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊警告：內含Tweek和別人親密互動的劇情（未發生關係）  
> ＊下一章Tweek視角end

＿

【距今四年前/離開科羅拉多三年後】

那張合照突兀的佔滿了手機畫面。

他火速抬起臉，看著沙發上的兩人；他們眨眨不同顏色的眼睛，灰藍和翠綠，接著其中一個發出高分貝的慘叫。他們搶著當先跳下沙發的那位，最後一併滾到地毯上。

「Dude！拜託裝作沒看見！什麼都不要動，手機交給我！」

「你真是個操蛋的白癡、永遠只會搞砸！我剛才怎麼說？我說 **你的笨拇指按到發送了** ，但你叫我滾去把自己的屁股踢成八瓣！」

「你現在還是該那麼做⋯⋯啊！你扭到我的手耶！」

Kyle往Stan的屁股踹了一腳，朝著Tweek氣勢洶洶地走來。他把手機害怕的伸出去，看著Kyle快速刪除了他這邊的訊息，接著檢查相簿及垃圾桶。

「謝了，老兄，謝謝，」他鬆口氣，「這是為了國土安全的必要手段。」

Tweek後退一步。「⋯⋯我可以出門了嗎？」他不安的問。

「噢、當然⋯⋯ _Bon Dieu、_ （法文：老天爺）」

「Kyle？我的左手好像脫臼了、」

「SHHHHHIT！別往櫃子倒！那裡放馬克杯！」

他關上門，回頭確認沒有再從家裡奪門而出的人（裡頭正傳來激烈的爭辯），接著緊張地掏出手機，點開與父母的對話。他們還沒看見剛才幾秒內快速傳送過去避風頭的照片。他猶豫了一下，儲存後收回訊息，畫面又歸於寧靜。

沒事，一切很好，他的心臟怦怦狂跳，努力地反覆說服自己自從離開那個小鎮過了三年，已經可以好好接受了。接著他深呼吸，把照片又打開。

他盯著那兩隻在合照人群後方低調交纏的手，順著往上可以找到分別來自Craig和另一位他認識但不太熟稔的對象。紅色長髮，空著的手抱著同樣紅色的安全帽。他花了更多時間看這位女性。

他把屏幕暗掉的手機輕放到副駕駛座。

一滴水珠砸濕他的褲子，他吸了吸鼻子，引起更多滴落下。他蹙起眉頭，伸手到椅背上的夾袋抽出紙巾，慢慢地擦乾自己的腳。

來來往往的人車始終像包了一層塑膠膜似的一片模糊，他安靜的坐在車裡，天色從明亮變成刺眼，最後由橘紅漸暗，朦朧的街燈亮起。

今天的行程全跑單了。他打了個亂糟糟的噴嚏，嘆口氣，轉動鑰匙，往唯一的出口駛去。

＿

「不吞藥、不吃飯、不曬太陽、沒有求生意志，」Jesse敲了敲手裡的簿子。「你還有什麼是聽我的？」

他沈默地坐在旋轉椅上，手指按著靜脈附近的瘀青。醫師將玻璃杯重新斟滿杜松子酒，推到他面前。

「是什麼讓你又變回剛來西雅圖的叛逆青少年？你不像那種覺得臭臉很酷的蠢貨。目前臭臉紀錄長達——」他翻動桌曆，鉛筆在上頭畫了一個大聲的圓圈。「一週又一週半。我該往憂鬱抗藥性的方向懷疑？自從我毀了漢堡餐廳以來已經快三年，你都沒像現在這麼淒慘發作。」

冰塊傳來消融的絲滑聲響，琥珀色的冰涼液體浮起一串細密的氣泡。 他們的視線相會了幾秒。

文件夾啪的一聲落在桌上，削尖的鉛筆前端摔成細碎的粉末，在桌上劃了半圈，滾落木地板。

「出去。」他冷淡的開口。

他彎下腰拎起皮革公文包，催促的拍了拍Tweek的肩膀；他還有些不知所措。

「我、你要去哪？」

「我叫你出去。放個假，短時間內都不用來我診所報到。」Jesse做了一個翻轉告示牌的手勢。「本日結束營業。再會？」

「我今天要怎麼——」

「你要怎麼辦？」

他在門前重重停下腳步。「你搶走我的問題，孩子；你必須了解時間多寶貴，尤其對我而言，空下的時間假如拿去和其他客戶培養感情會有益得多。我指的是，實質利益？顯然我現在幫不上忙，你也不打算讓我幫。於是我不禁疑惑：有什麼把我們困在這個生機盎然的房間裡嗎？沒有。嘿，那我們何不道別後忙各自的去？」

「你生氣了？」

「你想嘗試用一般的思維來解讀我，年輕人。」

Jesse笑著搖搖頭。「不是每篇故事都有前後文、因果關係，大家只好奇最精彩的那段，我呢，也是這麼想的。我不打算再深究你狗屎爛蛋的心情怎麼來的，畢竟，你這鬼樣子能有什麼好處？」

「我什麼都沒了，」

「我好像⋯⋯」他盯著打蠟過的地板，腦子裡一片空白。「⋯⋯我只剩你。」

不知道過了多久，那個皮鞋清脆的聲音逐漸靠近，最後又回到桌子後方。男子坐下後把腳翹到桌面。

「你還有黑眼圈。」

Jesse指了指自己的眼眶。「跟高出26%的死亡率。」

Tweek提不起勁地笑了幾聲。「噢，哇，比預期的還低。」

「想和我聊聊不在場的那一位嗎？」

他拱起肩膀，又放下。「我猜你早就知道了。」

「謝謝，但我希望你能試著自己表達，那對病情有益。不是每人都有本錢像個失戀女孩一樣抱著Mora Iced Creamery狂嗑。」Jesse望著窗戶的方向說。「你隨時可以開始。」

「我⋯⋯」

Tweek看了對方一眼。他靠著辦公椅閉目養神。

「⋯⋯我還在鎮上最後一個月的時候，有人經常絆我的腳踝，不知道第幾十次，我某天忽然覺得⋯⋯要做點什麼，儘管會搞砸。接著我、我不知道，血濺到我的臉上，很黏很腥，洗不乾淨；那些同夥拉開我，然後輪到我的血濺到我的臉上。我塞在角落，看見教室外快速經過的學生，但是我沒有求救，我想這裡的人全都是一夥的。他們一人抓著我一隻手，隔著襯衫，襯衫材質夠薄，我沒忘記原子筆穿破的聲音。」

「我想找他在哪，我指的是，我以前那位朋友⋯⋯但我害怕，萬一他來也會像旁觀的學生一樣離去怎麼辦？起初我憤怒到想揍他一頓，生氣他不來這救我；後來我感到愧疚，我把他的耐心耗光了，誰都會失去耐性的⋯⋯我一直都覺得，只要他待在我旁邊，我這輩子最害怕的事都會通通被擋在外面。所以⋯⋯我最後只希望，他沒看見我那副模樣。」

Jesse把腳甩回地面，拉開桌底的小冰箱，搬出一個銀色的迷你桶子。他投了兩顆圓形的冰塊進玻璃杯。「摻了一堆水，難喝的這杯給你。」

「到前兩個禮拜，我才忽然知道他現在過得不錯。」

Tweek握著杯子兩側，垂下睫毛，「老天，我不願這麼想，分明是不同時間的兩件事，但我總會把畫面重疊⋯⋯我這樣，然後他，」他沮喪的深吸一口氣，「他在花時間培養另一段感情。」

「我以後會多開點血清素。」 他的醫師把剩下半瓶酒的軟木塞轉一圈拔起投擲出去，「提早慶祝你兩天後的生日，華盛頓州的成年人；今天喝點非來自南美或非洲的研磨飲料。」

「我沒期望你會給多專業的建議。」

他捧著杯底，靠近嘴唇喝一小口就放下，難受的咳了幾聲。

「在你家鄉還不能靠自己的力量喝到這個＊。嘿、吞下！這是高檔貨，和我的菸不同。」（＊註：科羅拉多成人法律年齡為21歲，其他地區多為18歲）

「我的工作不需要識別這個領域⋯⋯」

「你不知道的還多了。」

「我甚至不知道我愛不愛他。」他垂著脖子苦笑。「你聽來那像什麼？」

Jesse摸了摸下巴。「褓母？」

Tweek意興闌珊的舉杯和對方的輕撞。「Cartman也這麼說。」

「開個玩笑。要是養我五年的褓母辭職我也像你這麼難過。」他瞟了一眼。「私人話題：你還好嗎？」

「我不錯。」

他搖晃平底水晶酒杯，憋了氣後一飲而盡，惹得對面連連發出厭惡的叫罵。「 **GOD-DAMN-FUCK！** 我懂你看我喝咖啡的感受了。上帝啊！」

「現在我們比較接近朋友了。」他彆扭的笑，耳尖有些發紅。

「是嗎？我很感激在密度每平方公里三千人的新環境裡你會說⋯⋯」他捏了捏鼻樑頂端。「你只有 _我_ 。我以為你更大機率把我當作年輕的爹地。」

「密度，人聽到那個只會、想起犯罪率、疾病、又髒又擠⋯⋯」他皺起眉打了一個嗝，把對面的玻璃杯笨拙的挪近自己。「還有愛滋。 **啊！** 他們都說，同性戀⋯⋯AIDS的縮寫展開就叫同性戀病， _Asshole In Dick_ _、 and Sick_ ⋯⋯」

「狗屁！」

Jesse開懷大笑起來，「一派胡言！我賭上全部財產跟你擔保！」

他訕笑著，再次一口喝乾，覺得一陣說不上來的噁心卻同時很舒服，彷彿自己站在懸崖的邊界；頭重腳輕，身體被抹了一層蜂蜜的黏滑，墜落就有堆滿柔軟羽毛的海接住他。

「我不打算勸你別喝掛，我就在這顧著，你想幹什麼就幹什麼；人生一次這種體驗還不賴。」

「我想幹什麼。」他把臉埋入交疊的手臂。「頭暈。」

「這麼嚴重是因為一你空腹開喝，二你首次就單挑46%的蒸餾酒。我未來得嚴肅考慮，你在路上被我的生意對手綁架完全不需用到乙醚⋯⋯一罐販賣機的友善酒精就可以把你放倒。」

Jesse慢條斯理地擺出另一支。「該升級了，大兵，把你死守的琴酒扔掉。黑皮諾精釀，來自列支敦士登王子酒莊。果香、礦石味。上等。」

Tweek亂糟糟的翻出那張心碎的照片，伸出手機直到螢幕撞上對方的肩膀。「—— **紅色、** 」他尖聲說道。

「還穿紅底鞋？＊」（＊註：法籍名牌高跟鞋設計師Christian Louboutin的作品，電影中經常由強勢的女性穿著）

Jesse推開手機端詳，忽然噗哧一笑。「抱歉⋯⋯我無法不聯想光的三原色，你們三人恰好盤踞一方， _Ach Gott，_ （德文：老天啊）真是美學的巧合。就我，身為一名男性的立場，她挺標緻的；我想誇你朋友的好眼光。」

「我不是同性戀。」他口齒不清的嚥下紅酒。「我不認為她 **怎麼樣。** 」

「別緊張，這裡沒人會把你綁在木樁上燒死。」

「 **他！他** 才是同性戀，但 **天殺的他搞女人** ， **噁、** 」

「他當然可以搞女人，你也是，孩子。」

「 **操他媽的！** 我們 **才** 分開 **三** 年！」

「你們 **已經** 分開 **三** 年。Tweek，研究說明性傾向更接近某種連續性，你懂嗎？你不能完全站在右邊或左邊，也找不到自己的範疇在哪。聽著，今天你朋友油門踩到底往反方向衝刺，那也不是他的問題，這類型我沒法像整那幫混蛋一樣幫你解——」

他拉過對方的領帶，在嘴唇碰了一下。

「親我。」

他垂下眼，後退了一點。

「我以為你已經那麼做了。」

Jesse詫異的說，「這是你家流行的玩笑？」

「我是說，更一般的那種，正常、普通的，一些，順利⋯⋯」他放棄的垮下肩膀。「我不知道。」

他全身灼熱的看著桌上流淌的水漬。房間裡陷入一陣死寂。他抬起眼，發現對方的目光依然停在自己身上。

「現在呢？」

Jesse攤開手。「我帶你去游個泳、打打籃球，舒緩這個發育未臻成熟的年紀常見的合理性衝動。」

「我待在這、」

「你父母不會想知道他們脆弱的小病人和醫師做了什麼。」

「你擔心人的死活才是這個世紀最大的笑話。」

「但我和你的合約內容涵蓋保護他們。記得嗎？」他豎起一根手指轉了轉，「這更包含保護他們的精神不要崩潰。你正在失戀發酒瘋，明早就會抱著裝滿乙醛的疼痛腦袋尖叫有螞蟻在裡面爬。」

「每個人都恨我小題大作、破壞氣氛。你也是嗎？」他問。

Jesse瞥他一眼，把文件夾重新打開。

「話多、興致高，和隨處可見的醉漢一樣。我先記在病歷備忘錄裡。」

「我從來都不知道，我是需要褓母，還是那些⋯⋯男女、男男、女女之間的性，才能讓我完整，他叫我找個心理醫師，我找到你——」

「暫停。」

他打了個休止符的手勢。「我不想扯進你的感情糾葛，故事到此結束，雖然我歡迎你對我發酒瘋，但是，嘿，過來，對，到這邊。」

他把人抱到辦公桌上，拍拍緊抓著自己肩膀的手。

「給我幾分鐘，一會兒就回來。」

隔音門打開又關上，再次開啟時那個人手裡端著一個盛了塑膠杯的鐵盤。

「開燈？」

「關燈。」他漲紅了臉。「⋯⋯你搞得像健康檢查。」

「你要那麼說也行。先含一口，別吞，吐這裡。」

「藍色的是什麼？」

「漱口水。」

他舉起扔廢紙用的垃圾桶至對方胸前。「確保衛生安全無虞，沒有插入式性行為。一般來說我不太有意願服務人。讓你待在桌子上只是高度恰好，允許我不必跪在地上為你口愛。我認為你只是太緊張，而不是真的多醉，馬克白夫人。」

「閉上你的蠢嘴。」Tweek怏怏的垂著頭。「Jerk。」

Jesse聳聳肩。「擔心道德意識？少見多怪。進正題，我想問你怎麼停下？我敢打包票你中途會尖叫著反悔，不如先商量一個信號—— _亞拉拉山_ ？」

「呃，啊？」

「異教徒。那是《創世紀》記載諾亞方舟停泊的最後一個地點。」

「操你媽的。」

他迴避那股視線。「我叫你名字，你就停下。」

你怎麼確定哪個才是我的真名？對方笑著說。

「⋯⋯你覺得，我朋友可能也做了嗎？」

「明天我可以聘個人幫你查。耐心多等個幾天，搞清楚再來找我也不遲，別用那麼蠢的心態——」

「 **爛透了⋯⋯！** 不打算和我做就別廢話那麼多。反正一直、一直、 **一直！** 都沒人願意相信我說出口的任何事。」

他咬咬牙，羞恥的垂下視線，往桌子旁邊挪了點踩回地面。「⋯⋯我要回店裡去。」

Jesse揉揉後頸，嘆了口氣。

「⋯⋯親愛的，慾望會隨著得到答覆而被餵養得越來越大。我只是希望，我們未來還能像半小時前一樣友好地喝個酒。」

「 **還能多糟？** 」他情緒高漲的接著問，「拜託，告訴我，我還能多糟？像是連你這垃圾也離開、失去聯絡、想見面都像犯罪，然後在一旁默默看著我、看著我懺悔自己做錯了什麼到死？」

他們望著彼此，而他覺得下方的人比自己看得更加潦草；那個視線移開的方式就像一艘永遠不會回航的船，在午後三時裡，灰色的眼珠子因為百葉窗的透光迭宕著波狀的條紋。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊警告：內含Tweek和別人親密互動的劇情（未發生關係）

＿

小書櫃一格格抽屜參差不齊的拉出、翻倒，紙張和拆過的信封狼籍的四散一地，以一個區塊為中心，被帶有氣味的暗紅色液體漸漸擴散泡軟。檯燈倒在角落，黑膠皮電線粘滿晶亮的玻璃碎渣，插座已經被扯到脫離。唯一得到赦免的空間是那張原本兩側擺滿物品的胡桃木辦公桌。

他疑惑的看看袖口，抬起手腕內側往臉上抹了一次，發現還有殘餘的血跡沾著後咒罵了一聲。

他確認了收到公文包裡的傻瓜相機還安然無恙，重新戴回乳膠手套，接著蹲下身，從濕掉的信之中謹慎揀選還未逾期的。寂靜的房間有一段時間只傳來沙沙的摩挲聲響。

他將署名Rosamund・Swinton女性字跡的支票鋪平在文件夾上，用口袋裡掏出的鑷子展平邊角。他習慣性伸手朝原本是開關的位置拍了半天，抬起頭才發現檯燈不在了。

「我可以索賠嗎？」

他對著蜷縮在辦公椅上的人大聲質問。那纖細的手指在脛骨前交握。

「和女人討錢去。」Tweek臉頰靠著膝蓋，疲倦的說。「⋯⋯Fuck。她也買毒品？」

「不，她的血液純淨得跟蒙大拿州的弗拉特黑德湖一樣。」

「她給你鉅額支票，你們的關係肯定遙遙領先普通朋友。」

「不是你想的那麼簡單。我最近肩負重任，對象是一群黑幫，有得忙了。」Jesse用皮鞋踢了踢摔成兩截的紅酒瓶。「少用那張嘲笑的臉調侃我，你可能會見不到我一陣子，別把自己弄死了。另外，說真的，現在把衣服穿好會有多困難？」

「這裡簡直是電影裡的末日災區。」他壓了壓腳踝上新增的傷。「我⋯⋯我找不到我的襪子。」

Jesse敷衍地擺擺手。「祝福你末日不會因為找襪子而來不及活命。嘿，你何不來幫忙收拾自己搞的犯罪現場？」

「 **你** 的犯罪現場。」他瞟了一眼。「你自找的。」

對方不理會的拾起較大的玻璃碎片，扔到牆邊的碎紙紙箱裡。「以後自己注射時少在那些部位留下數量驚人的瘀傷，會讓你變得像個娼妓。六〇年代才流行打斷鼻子。麻煩讓個位？我要聯絡清潔公司，這裡毀了。」

「⋯⋯我回店裡去了。」

他扶著牆，踉蹌脫下僅存的一邊襪子，扔進濃縮了整個房間內混亂的垃圾桶。

「我早就警告過你。」

Jesse在他離開前不耐的開口說道，「⋯⋯我不是專門實現病童願望的仙子。」

「我有漏了什麼還沒弄壞的東西嗎？」Tweek翻攪側背包，用手帕摁了摁不定時還會流點血的鼻孔。「我不會再回來。」

「保險套？」

Jesse用夾著雜牌菸的手勢夾著那個亮面材質的包裝，左右晃了晃。「今天之內，不再見。」

＿

一小時前，他的腦子在詭異的時機誕生了極不合時宜的問句：不曉得那扇隔音門能承受多大分貝的尖叫？

也許不像廠商聲稱的那麼優質，也許整個診療間只有那門隔音，那就一點意義也沒有了。

就在踏出一步的那一刻，他的肋骨和鼻樑用力撞上了辦公桌面。還沒來得及驚慌，他突然明白這個像動物一樣趴著的姿勢有什麼含意、接下來又會發生什麼；對方緊壓頸部的手幾乎要把他擰碎，他的短褲被拉到膝蓋。恐懼的回神後他才想起自己可以掙扎，桌上的物品摔到地面發出清脆的破裂聲響，他尖叫著幾乎哭了出來，也不知道人什麼時候早就離開了身後。

他輕微痙攣著，怔怔地望著對方一言不發，接著反射性地抽噎。他抬起左右手抹去從鼻腔流進齒間的血，用光了兩邊乾淨的袖子。

_還想繼續嗎？_ 那人平靜的問。 _孩童適合的版本？_

他抽了一張潔白的紙巾堵住左邊的鼻孔，又抽了更多攢在手心。殷紅色滲透進每一條紡織工整的纖維。他聽見血液在血管裡竄動，急迫地湧入心臟提供呼吸不來的氧氣。後來他開始張大口喘氣，剛才吻過的嘴唇現在含著他的陰莖，潮水般的陌生快感從腳底往上層層堆積；他斷斷續續的悶哼，緊閉起眼，揪著眉頭咬住自己的手指。

有一小段時間裡他不像以往的那麼渴望離開人世，腦內啡和酒精荒唐的快感填塞了腦子，藍色毛帽的身影卻在腦中越來越清晰。他望著對方，想起那雙男女交纏的手曾彆扭的牽著自己過了五年，忽然倍感脆弱的流下了眼淚，覺得自己仍舊是一團刻意拼湊的碎片，就連好好站在舞台上都沒辦法的魁儡。

病態、孤單又匱乏，這是他走向的岔路。他有時羨慕另一個人走在平行不接觸的彼岸，伸出的手是唯一連向現實的繩索；滿天星星沿著那隻稍嫌尷尬的手臂滾入他傷痕累累的掌心。

他們從十歲一起走到十五歲，除了漂亮金色眼睛之外的事物都有了改變。Craig・Tucker又再抽高，好笑得像傑克的魔豆；稚嫩可愛的輪廓消失，被專屬少年的線條取代。某種日積月累的碎屑將兩人的空隙撐得越來越大，推得越來越遠，就像沒人能準確指控白樺樹林何時堆滿了雪花；終有一日他注意到屬於自己這一半的黑暗籠罩了遙遠的對岸，連碰碰對方的指尖都困難無比。

命運給你玫瑰，命運還給你橄欖枝，給你禮物，但禮物和毒藥畢竟是同一體的不同解讀＊；某些時刻那個人是救贖的唯一出路，走得習慣後卻發現除了這條毒藥般反覆吸引你的路之外，一踏上別的道路就會崩塌。慢性的成癮，慢性的依賴，時間會促成一場密謀並且完美的熟成。（＊註：英文的gift在德文裡有毒藥之意）

人生打從家庭誤打誤撞接觸毒販起就錯了，打從鼓起勇氣把恐懼與幻覺表達出來就錯了，信任有風險，憤怒不好，嫉妒不太對勁；於是他鬆開手，不讓自己崩解的地獄再拖累任何曬得到太陽的人。

＿

他蜷縮在辦公椅上，看著漱口後的人再次返回，手上端著兩個嶄新的塑膠杯。

某種不安定的原則被打破了，也許足以影響在西雅圖的未來，但他無從修補，也不知從何找起。他的醫師彷彿與往常無異，卻又不太一樣；他看不清表情。

他的意識逐漸清晰、來到前所未有的境界，空蕩蕩，像經歷一場雨林裡的暴雨，每一寸肌膚、每一個能思考的細胞終於都呼吸到了帶有土壤氣息的新鮮氧氣。他忽然明白對方不願意失去的東西是什麼：

還能挽回的希望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊Tweek視角End。下一章開始回到當今時間軸的Craig視角。  
> 剛好18歲的回憶結束，好耶！


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 總感到抱歉，鋪梗鋪了那麼多回。這回以後開始收線了，有許多線索和結局有關。

＿

（Day1）

週末結束。

他天還沒亮就出門了，我起來的時候角落只躺著一條孤伶伶的毯子。

我後悔當初沒有強硬一點睡沙發，前任情人的房間或許可以列為新時代的一種刑具；我失眠一整晚，想著他天天閉起眼躺在這裡的樣子，聞著空氣裡充滿他不曉得自己會散發出的淡淡香氣，猜想他五年來有沒有換個習慣的姿勢睡覺。（起碼以往他都是毫不留情地趴在我身上，我得等到他入睡再把他推下去。）

結果那條孤單的毯子就維持人剛離開的形狀一整天，就像一個大毛蟲的蛻皮。

半夜我把Tricia的被子掀起來，問她為什麼Tweek不會回來休息，他還有哪裡能去。結果她只是野蠻的叫罵如果是她就會尊重別人他媽的隱私，於是我在隔天她早餐的炒蛋裡放了一整個砸碎的蛋殼。

＿

（Day2）

現在我知道那些碰巧遇上西雅圖雨季的人為什麼會在回到別的城市時大肆宣揚，儘管這個城市只是全美第四十幾個高雨量的地方，但它顯然贏在穩定度以及持久度。

我打他的手機，還在猶豫接通後我要不要拿擔心他忘了帶傘當藉口，鞋櫃馬上傳來令人失望的震動巨響。那個位置就像它的主人努力提醒自己，卻還是粗心的忘了。

我撿起手機，螢幕剛好亮起，跳出KFC炸雞雙人桶的抽獎卷通知，第四列通知顯示未接來電的名稱是一頂藍色帽子，第一到三列則都是Ruby（Tricia小時候給自己取的智障小名）。

我有種不安的感覺，像是胃裡有幾千隻蟲在鑽洞，害胃酸流到各個器官上腐蝕。

在德州聯邦調查分部的主管解釋，這並非什麼天賦異稟的直覺之類的狗屁，大腦比自以為的還能搜集資訊，它已經找到夠多異常點，但暫時還無法處理；就像指揮總部如果很堅持西雅圖的寡婦案有問題，那就真的很有問題。

我問他這和大家十歲發現世界上沒有聖誕老人是不是一樣的——十二月催你早點規劃禮物清單的父母、狡辯的臉孔、仍然積滿灰塵的黑煙囪——你還考慮過也許聖誕老人和Lily Collins＊一樣，才會不留痕跡的通過通道。他聽了發出好一陣像是聖誕老人的笑聲。（＊註：好萊塢女星，曾患有嚴重厭食症而骨瘦如柴）

我走進廚房，打算找杯子倒水。

他昨天留給我用的是淺藍色玻璃杯，放在最左下角。但流理臺上方一排排俄羅斯方塊造型的迷你櫃子（8x17，粗估）整齊到讓人差點退縮。不知道Stan在那個比賽有沒有暈到吐。

第一次見到櫃子會形容它們成千上萬並不為過，每個的表面都塗滿了歐普藝術的花紋彩繪。

我印象裡的Tweek・Tweak還會因為這些嚇人的錯覺圖形而壓力破表，這不太像他會要求的設計；但多年過去，我無聊的主觀認定也不值得參考了。我想起他在紀念公園斯文靦腆的模樣，既陌生又容易害我心臟驟停。

我打開最左下角的櫃門，裡面卻放著Tweek昨天使用後清洗過的淡綠色馬克杯。

我很確定他最後一次把我的收在左下，但我還是回到另一頭，嘗試找自己的淺藍色玻璃杯。櫃門不再是拉開而是往內推，有一個較深的小空間；也是同款的淡綠色馬克杯。

我往旁邊移動一格，門由推拉式變成右滑式；同款杯子。左側也是一樣的結果，左滑門。隨機挑選別的位置都只是門開啟的方式換了，但內容物全都是長得一樣的淡綠色馬克杯，就像某種美術館裡的怪異裝置藝術。

我希望等他回來後就能有解答，但是二個晚上過去，那個空掉的蛻皮還是完好地待在原位。

＿

（Day3）

我和我妹稀有的進行了有禮節的、悶不吭聲的早餐。我載她到廚藝課的教室外，她下車前怪聲怪氣的叫我報警，我回答她我他媽就是。

警局裡的資料室抽空給了我一份年度失蹤人口名單，加上離開前一位快步進門的警探塞給我一疊文件。他左手握的咖啡外帶杯差點被他自己氣呼呼的捏扁。

「我想你已經清楚學過，我們州警察——不受聯邦的指導和約束。我很意外，幸好你沒穿著那件惹人煩的藏青色大夾克晃來晃去。」他敲敲我的肩膀。「回家去把這些寡婦的資料記著再來。放假要觀摩可以，別擋著路。這裡最爛的人都比你有效率，菜鳥。」

我拾起飄到地面的名單。事實上就在幾分鐘前，我申請的是這個禮拜內的報案，和一整年的誤差大到令人驚喜萬分。他拉了拉皮帶，深吸一口氣，然後在局長辦公室門前猛力踹了兩腳。「 **長官——！** 」

「他沒睡飽，」

等待忙線通話的警員拉長脖子看了一眼，回過頭來用捲滿電話線的拇指比了比。「 **別怕** ，這經常發生。」他強調著，語氣像是對這份工作沒有哪裡有怨言。

我把那疊文件擱在副駕駛座上載回家。開到大學學區的十字路口我掙扎了一會兒，在後方車輛猛按喇叭後轉到反方向。

我將車停在街的對面，瞇起眼努力透過落地窗觀察裡面；下午四點正是咖啡店人潮洶湧的時候，那扇玻璃門從沒闔上超過五秒。他的父母就算在場也不大可能這時還悠哉的坐在客人席——我猜。

但下車前我仍戴上尷尬的墨鏡，摘掉從他們印象裡就一直待在我頭頂的藍色毛帽。

我在櫥窗櫃前盯著一些格紋烤餅乾和瑪芬有十五分鐘（如果是Tweek的爸爸就會說「半半小時」）才終於排到櫃檯前段；越過人頭確認了櫃檯後方的是兩個戴鴨舌帽的年輕女生，我終於鬆了一大口氣。

橫列在高處的菜單黑板歪歪扭扭寫了豆子的產地、大中小杯以及烘培程度的分級。（Tweek的爸爸堅持不取像是Harbucks的花俏名稱）飲品名稱附近有幾處留下手掌側面沾上粉筆灰的掌印，我望著那些白粉，出神的設想Tweek墊高腳尖、左手支撐著黑板努力寫字的樣子。

「先生？」

「抱歉。一杯⋯⋯呃，曼巴黑咖啡。中杯。」我移動上半身想看看擋著黑板的吊燈後方。「可以加糖，或奶精嗎？」

「Fuck you。」

「Fuck you？」

我吃了一驚，視線下移正對上一根直挺挺的中指。「黑咖啡加糖加奶精，你是還沒換牙的寶寶嗎？你為什麼不乾脆吃屎？要不是這個噁心的口味要求，我還認不出蠢墨鏡後方的是你。」

「太讚了。」我用力按住硬幣不讓她抽走。「這就是 **你說的廚藝課** ？上課能被支付薪水加談戀愛，我還是第一次聽說。」

「我只叫你把我載到Pike市場，不代表那裡是我的學習地點。」

「我這兩個月加上以後好多兩個月都不會再相信你任何爛話。」

後方的客人從手機裡抬起頭。Tricia閉上嘴，到後方加了一大坨鮮奶油和長壓十秒的糖漿到我的黑咖啡裡。

「特別招待。」

「我必須投訴你，總店長。」

她一邊找零一邊低頭瞥了自己的名牌。「今天我代班。那狗娘養的王八昨晚喝開了，和他的性功能一樣臥床不起，也許最快明天就會收到他為自己睪丸舉辦喪禮的消息。」

我深深皺起眉毛又放開。

「Tweek呢？我以為他至少會來過這裡。有人聽說嗎？」

「完全不。」換成她皺起眉頭。「我問了店裡的熟客。有一桌白領說別擔心，他很少的偶爾、就會這樣失蹤個幾天——」

「然後？」

「——然後，又像什麼都沒發生過一樣回來工作。」她把找零放進自己的圍裙口袋。「起碼算好消息。你報警沒有？」

我晃了晃手裡蓋了印章的文件包。「晚點談。」

「需要攪拌棒嗎？」

「當然。」

我接過漂浮著絲狀糖漿的混濁飲料。「另外，我替我們的對話錄了音，也就是你可怕的髒話橋段。Tweek回來後會需要了解在他身邊轉的不是淑女。」

進門時那個嚇人的櫃子又闖入視野。我不希望離它們太近，於是把文件扔在客廳的矮桌上。

Tricia打工結束後和我一起翻那份失蹤名單，但這也不過是勉強找出那些可憐人的共同特徵來說服自己：Tweek和他們不同；他只不過需要一些些信任，忘了帶手機不是什麼大事，他可以自己回家。

成年人消失一晚就報案也許稍微過分了點，尤其不管是Tricia還是我都不夠清楚他的私人生活作息。我們暫時達成了等待的共識，但共識很快地隨著入夜而越來越不堪一擊。

我們有一搭沒一搭的對話，有時候沒人仔細聽內容，因為那扇裝了電子鎖的門或許隨時會發出尖銳的嗶嗶聲然後開啟。Tricia回房間休眠了。我的目光越過餐桌，無聊的數著櫃子究竟有幾個。

仍然無解。我猜一旦睡著後，睜開眼皮又是另一個下著雨的早晨。

我檢查那疊警探要求我記好的資料；休息時間就拿失蹤名單無意義的瀏覽，好像這樣就能達成莫非定律讓Tweek快點出現一樣。

名單其中不乏一些貌似相當正常的中年男子、婦女、學生；並不是只有老人和幼童才會詭異的人間蒸發。也許他們的家人希望貼協尋海報時能體面點，都提供了類似證件的高解析照片給警方；我看見有人穿著一整套面試用的正裝，忽然想起Tweek抱怨過追著他不放的投資業主。

如果想得到投資業主的資料，現在唯一知道的人剩下Tweek的父母。但是我有私人原因還無法致電，於是我抱著極低的期待打給其次選項。

「（ _如果你沒得到回應，你可以回家吃自己，因為我是火爆男孩⋯⋯_ ）呃、喔，嗨？」

「我想我聽見的是你和Kyle的合唱。」

「Jesus，我忘了調整鈴聲，我們還沒錄好，這不是完全版⋯⋯嘿，你有什麼想法嗎？」

「跟屎可以拼一下。」我說。「我不想在半夜和你通話太久。」

「哦，去你的，Craig。」

「你們幾年前來找過Tweek玩。」

他瞬間發出被口水嗆到的聲音。我等到那一頭的噪音結束。「⋯⋯Dude，你沒告訴大家，你去西雅圖。」

「我為什麼要——」

「 **因為你就是要！** 」他大聲地喊叫。「別殺了我！我們什麼都來不及準備！」

「你們在這的期間有什麼特別的事發生嗎？」

他安靜了幾秒。「⋯⋯我帶了五十個馬克杯回家，該死的Kyle⋯⋯你覺得這如何？」

「Tweek告訴過我了。」

「那也許沒了。別殺了我！」

「我打從變成你們幻想動作片的素材後就不曾閒到能去賓州殺了你。」

「但、老兄，但你想殺了Cartman。」

我盯著那個有數羊催眠效果的櫃子彩繪，一時之間通話的雜音凸顯了深夜的安靜。

「我掛斷了。」

「嗯。」

他心不在焉地回答。我退出前他又開始嚷嚷。

「Fuck。你破戒喝酒了？」我問。

「我不！別接著打給Kyle⋯⋯我們知道西雅圖的資訊肯定一樣多。」他含糊地說。「我想起來一件，那有點怪，但是你知道，Tweek本來就經常有些⋯⋯怪異的行為，沒人知道判斷哪條線當起跑線才是真正的怪，你懂嗎？別殺了我。」

「別多廢話。像是什麼？」

「噢，我沒有特別計時⋯⋯但他招待完我們後，就連續消失了幾個晚上，沒有回來過，不長、但也不短——兩天半。還是三天？天啊， _消失_ ⋯⋯我還是會用這個詞，因為那種空蕩蕩的感覺好像這間房子從沒真正 **住** 過一個人，他就只是⋯⋯只是在這 **生活** ，照著別人給的劇本之類的⋯⋯天啊，我他媽有點毛股悚然。當然Tweek最後回來了，看起來沒毛病，但是關於去哪一個字也沒提。嘿，Craig，你還在聽嗎⋯⋯？我不是指他可能有男友讓他過夜、別殺了我，Craig？ **Craig** **？** 」


	20. Chapter 20

＿

我聽見電子鎖輸入密碼的聲音，將目光從電視前移到門口時那個頭髮亂翹的金色腦袋就出現了。

「嗨。」我說。

他甩掉鞋子的動作停在半空中，不可置信的上下打量我，又看看室內。

「⋯⋯Dammit，你還沒睡。」他小聲地說。「現在半夜兩點了，你在幹嘛—— **噢、** 」

他微微驚嚇的繃緊了上半身。我感受到他僵硬的背部像是會傳染一樣擴散到他的後頸，還有我的手。

「C、Craig？」

我困窘的放開他。他的褲管正在往地上滴水。

「等你回來？」我的臉頰微微發熱。

他嚥了口唾沫，眉間浮現小小的皺褶，指了指我剛才坐的位置。「⋯⋯你為什麼空著沙發不坐？」

「那是你的床。你總不能一次失去兩種傢俱。」

「我要你別介意多少次了！」他尖聲說道，「該死、⋯⋯等會，我濕透了，我要洗個熱水澡⋯⋯」他彎下脖子，忙亂地剝掉外套還有勾住他毛衣線頭的帆布包。我看著他用氣音咒罵著把它們一併摔到餐桌上，匆匆跑進浴室。

「呃，Craig？」

「我在這。」

「我出來的時候，你會醒著嗎？」

我往走道看過去。他在浴室的門那兒探了一顆腦袋，頭髮溼答答的貼在臉上，上面還有泡沫。

我移開視線。

「會。」

他很快的縮了回去。

我把注意力繼續放回眼前的科幻片，但劇情忽然也沒那麼吸引人了。

溫暖的蒸氣從門縫擴散出來，沐浴乳的清香用一種快到不可思議的速度填滿了客廳。

我清了清喉嚨試著讓自己分心，別再聽蓮蓬頭調節水量的喀喀聲，還有腳底板在浴缸裡走動摩擦的噪音。我的腦中自動浮現肩胛骨上形成水流的畫面。暖氣運轉交雜著大雨還有電影配樂，都贏不過他啪的一聲按上水龍頭的巨響。

我將臉深深埋進手上的薰衣草抱枕，盯著看不見任何東西的黑暗空間，假裝沒聽見他在浴室裡穿衣服時的細小呼吸聲。剛才他偏低的體溫靠在胸口的感覺還沒消散。

那扇門打開的時候我簡直要捏住鼻子好阻止感官再把一切信息放大。他換了睡衣，輕手輕腳地走出來，張望了下走廊底端的房間。「啊，希望Tricia沒被我吵到。」

「類人猿睡著後從來就叫不醒。」

「 你為什麼這麼大了還是跟她處不來？」他問。

他從冰箱拿了兩罐啤酒。打開廚房裡另一群密集的櫃子，從其中一個裡面拎了一包油紙爆米花出來扔進微波爐裡加熱。

「你畫的？」

「我畫什麼？」

他順著我的視線看往流理臺上方的黑白圖型。「喔。我猜是的。」

「那是什麼⋯⋯錯覺類型的藝術嗎？像是，歐普？之類的。」

「不是歐普，」他想了一下。「禪繞畫。幫助聚焦，放鬆壓力。」

「我以為這讓人更緊張。」

「禪繞畫的主題沒有具體物象，減少了對實體的既有壓力後⋯⋯作畫就輕鬆多了。」

「其實我打算說聲抱歉，它們讓我找不到我的杯子。我之前試了最下面那一排，我可能需要換個地方擺。」

「別抱歉。那沒問題。」

他摸著那些把手，忽然露出困惑的表情。

「有什麼？」

「不，恩，我在想，我好像不知不覺弄了這麼多個櫃子⋯⋯」

他打開左下角的小門翻找，背擋住了我的視線。

我站起身，正要告訴他那裡其實是他成千上萬的馬克杯之一，忽然傳來玻璃碎裂的聲音。

「噢，Fuck。」

他咕噥著打開了水龍頭。

「Geez。Tweek？」

我走近後看見兩扇打開的櫃門，最左下角的是莫名其妙出現的藍色玻璃杯，隔壁依然是淡綠色馬克杯。

他的臉色很蒼白，視線緊緊黏在墜落到水槽裡的大量玻璃碎渣；已經看不出原本是什麼容器了。他正在任由水流帶走手指尖端冒出的球狀液體。

「Tweek。」

「呃、啊？」

他猛然抬起臉。我捏住他的指骨根部，血珠滴到碎片上渲染開來。「別沖了，按住這裡。你有醫療箱嗎？」

「客、客廳。」他口齒不清地說。「電視下⋯⋯下方的抽屜。」

我帶著消毒用品和繃帶還有鑷子回到廚房，發現他蹲著把地上噴出的碎片徒手抓起扔回水槽。打蠟的地面比幾分鐘前多了一道道混亂的血痕。

「 **Tweek！** 」

「我不想讓你看見這樣的。」他低著頭說。「天啊，天啊。」

「別弄了⋯⋯」

我的眼眶發熱，胸口一陣劇烈的刺痛。忽然之間，彷彿在我跟前的是十歲的他；又小又弱，緊繃的神態，像隻被獵槍打中的小鹿渾身是傷地啜泣，還有那個夢魘一樣纏著他的顫抖。

現在他發作了，那一切都還沒有結束，它本來就沒有得到善終，我只不過懦弱的逃避了七年，繞一大圈回來再次正視它的起點；嚴格說來是我狠心的把他趕跑了，推到離我非常遙遠的地方。

他看著我，但視線沒有目的的飄移。

我把醫藥箱放在餐桌上，收拾完地面，接著緩慢地捲起他的袖子檢查血管。他的手抖到我差點就握不住。

沒事了，真的；我說。看著我，Tweek，嘴巴張開，提起胸腔，慢慢吸一點氣體到肺裡，吐氣。

我不太確定我在和誰說話。

我用鑷子夾起肉眼所見全部的碎渣，放進旁邊的餐碟裡。我接著往浴室的方向走去，回頭卻發現他還抱著自己蹲在原地。我內心掙扎了幾秒，又看看他傷痕累累的手臂；去他的罪惡感吧，我放空腦袋什麼也沒想就過去把他打橫了抱起來，他的呼吸很短又很淺，臉頰抽搐了一下，卻仍然把手攀在我的肩膀上。

我打開冷水沖洗他的左手臂，聽見他牙齒敲打得格格作響。他迴避每一秒我的視線，但緊緊抓著我替他止血的手指。

回到客廳，我把他輕放到沙發上用毯子裹住，然後在另一頭坐下。他還在痙攣，頻率稍微降低但還不足以讓他自己幫忙止血。我伸出手，他忙亂的坐近了點讓我壓著他的傷口。

屋外雨滴叮叮咚咚的敲打著各樓層陽台的金屬欄杆，聲音越來越響。我把後腦勺靠著沙發背，只聽見他的鼻息漸漸變得緩和，直到回復寂靜。

「你臉色真差。」他低著頭嘆了口氣。

「我知道。因為我也被傳染失眠了。」

「傳染？」

他重複一遍，忽然笑了。「別替生活中的壞習慣找藉口，我這是與生俱來的超能力。」

「超人Tweek，想看個電影嗎？」我問。

他點點頭。「反正我也睡不著。」

我捏了捏他的掌心，他放開我的手。我到廚房去把不停嗶嗶叫的微波爐打開，直接抓走那包溫涼的爆米花還有餐桌上退冰的啤酒。

「謝了。」

他接過我開罐後的啤酒晃了晃。「這幾天你曾去哪轉轉嗎？」

「除了警局，大概哪都沒去。清潔工在家和那一大疊過期雜誌相處。你為什麼不扔了？」

「畢竟以前的人看黃色書刊自娛，現在則是購物型錄。＊」他開玩笑的說。「⋯⋯好吧，那些廢紙拿來包裹熟客交換的冷凍食品或蔬果很好用，像是我的鄰居。」（＊註：Tweek說的是《Fight Club》的名台詞。）

「別讓別人那麼輕易就知道你在看哪種類型的東西。」

「哇，我倒沒想過。」

「小心你的投資業主。他們可能認為咖啡店需要從更根源的地方做改善；比如老闆兒子的生活起居，就是個好主意。」

「哦，假如他們要翻垃圾偷窺，現在連你也沒得逃。」

「他們不會記得我的，我出門都採取你教的鼴鼠易容術。」

「我一直在想，我該給你列張景點清單，讓你在旁邊打勾，給我檢查。」他抱著膝蓋往沙發背躺下。「別浪費你最後一個假期。」

「謝了，但我提不起勁，一下雨⋯⋯」我把自己也攤平。「就讓人想到那間廢棄加油站的廁所，我也不曉得為什麼。那幾個月實在太難熬。」

「哪幾個月？」

我在心裡咒罵我自己。他好奇的表情闖進我眼皮半睜著的視野裡。

「我不告訴你。」

「拜託？用甜甜圈跟人民褓母交換。」他調侃。我把抱枕送到他臉上。「月經來的那幾個月。」

他把抱枕放到腿上，拍了幾下把它打鬆。「⋯⋯我的老天啊，Craig，恐怕我要擔心這件事到失眠。」

「既然失眠就不該喝那個飲料。」

「這只是西雅圖的井水，」

他一邊把鋁罐裡剩下的倒進馬可杯。「助眠。」

他雙腳伸平放在矮桌上，舒服地嘆了口氣。「乾燥的感覺真好。超市那條街的排水做得失敗極了，地下道的積水全部淹上來，我走在裡面，一步一步拔著我的腿移動，心想我不如乾脆自由泳。」

「你沒開那輛車，」

我把桌上的文件拿走，啤酒罐因為暖氣的緣故而加速退冰。「那你這幾天去哪了？」

他安靜了很久。

「找朋友。」

「朋友。讓你渾身淤青的那種。」我看著電視的方向。「我會區分哪裡是碎玻璃弄的。」

「舊傷。」他拉低原本捲起的袖管。「工作一忙起來就容易不知不覺。」

「像是一個濾壓壺，飛過來撞傷你的臉。」

「 **這不關你的事** ，Craig。」

我盯著播放的片頭動畫，幾顆星星連成一串飛到山上。

當我沒提，我說。

他泛紅的腳趾像瓜藤一樣捲起又放開。

我們安靜的觀賞電影。我知道他中途偶爾會偷瞄我而非電視，他小時候習慣那樣，好像經由我的評價肯定後這部電影才叫做電影。但現在我裝作沒發現，因為這個目光意義不太一樣了。

一小時左右後上演了似乎所有劇本必備的戲碼，我剛才已經看過了，但現在他在旁邊，那短短一分鐘又變得大不同了。我心想我是不是該坐得離他遠一點。

「我真的很喜歡這些時候，Craig。」

我眉毛動了一下，但我沒表現出心中百感交集。我揉了揉額頭中央。「⋯⋯那你不該選科幻片。那佔的比例太少了。」

他停頓了幾秒。

「天啊！——你以為我在說什麼？」

他忽然抱著肚子發出放鬆的大笑，「我、我不是說他媽的激情滾床單！⋯⋯」

我腦內就像投入了一顆核彈似的一片荒蕪。我不想面朝他，只是舉起中指。

「我是說⋯⋯不管是你來第一天下午還是現在，我很久沒做這些事了。機會很難得，我總是太忙，或我自己也不知道這些休閒活動是個選項；不僅讓人懷念，也讓人很⋯⋯」他搬弄著擱在腰上的手指，「安心。我很安心。謝謝你。」

「不客氣。」我說，「你也總有辦法讓我一秒消氣。你非常狡猾。」

「這是商人的市儈味。」他彎起眼睛。

「不是個諂媚的演員就好。」我訕笑。他卻擺出愁眉苦臉的表情。「好日子總不會太久。你一下子就要走了。我已經失去了二十分之一，卻感覺像失去了一半。」

「Tweek，這分類到諂媚。」

「哦不，相信我，我是說真的⋯⋯時間慢一點就好了，比如這部片啊，可以永遠播個沒完之類的。」

「這也不是那麼優質的片。」我瞥了一眼牆上沒有刻度的鐘。「⋯⋯如果你夠有種，我們可以一口氣把HBO接著連環播下去的三部曲通通看完。」

「來吧。」他興致勃勃的說。「我早忘光劇情了。」

＿

最後我撐到了第二集前段，我不知道Tweek在哪一集的時候手掌側面不小心和我的輕輕相抵，也不知道他什麼時候無聲無息地睡著了。

我看了他很久，不知道該不該等待他可能會搖搖晃晃的倒下。

但是他沒有，以他那深深陷進沙發的姿勢，會倒下來才是奇蹟。

我用手撐著沈甸甸的頭，打了好幾次快讓人下巴脫臼的哈欠，卻還在跟睡意抵抗。

下次能這樣盯著他看會是什麼時候？我還沒把他二十三歲的模樣全部背起來，先不論那些大同小異的傷疤值不值得記憶。

窗外天色不再那麼暗了，我告訴自己瞇個五分鐘就好。最後想的是：我們雙方真的都說了很多謊、都假裝沒發現對方在說謊；然後就跌進了綿長的黑暗裡。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊含藥物混用造成慢性疾病死亡的粗略描寫，真實情況依個人體質而有所不同。用藥請向專業醫師明確諮詢

＿

我們兩個睡得一塌糊塗，爆米花掉得到處都是。Tricia開門進來的時候大聲尖叫，她事後解釋她並非有意把我們嚇到滾下沙發，只是她以為我們兩個嗑藥嗑到掛了。

Tweek瞄了一眼時鐘就跳起來筆直衝進浴室。我們都聽得見裡面傳來劇烈的洗漱聲，一陣死寂後他大聲地呻吟。

「今天下班後得去劇場——」他垂頭喪氣地宣布，拖著自己坐到餐桌旁，隨後臉碰的一聲砸向桌面。「劇組看到我這副德性，會怎麼想？」

「想你像其他熱情洋溢的年輕人一樣經歷了精彩的一晚。」我挖苦的說。但他似乎還沒想起來昨晚發生什麼事。

「是吧？」

他半睜開佈滿血絲的眼睛，「我也這麼認為。遺憾的是，導演已經受夠了我老頂著這種好氣色去見他。他還給我特別叮囑：別再讓他看見始終處在最後一幕臨死的夫人。」

「別那麼沮喪，我今天一樣也能幫忙。」

我抬起頭，瞟了一眼Tricia表達我對她的語氣想吐。她攪著盤子裡淋了荷蘭醬的鮭魚口味 _炒蛋_ 和英式鬆餅（源自她下廚失敗的班尼迪克蛋早餐），一邊趁Tweek轉身時對我比了一個義式中指。

「那太好了，我欠妳一頓飯。」他笑著說。

「我們可以去HOQUET吃法國菜嗎？下週是他們的啤酒週。」

我不耐煩地聽著他們兩個愉快的對話。盡管把我當成空氣，我只需要再忍耐一小時他們兩個就會被各自的事拆開了。

Tricia在他前面搬了張高腳椅坐下，托著他的下巴，擠了一球淺粉色的膏狀液體在手背，然後抹到Tweek的眼窩。他的雙眼閉得很緊，就像臉上被打了一個大叉。

「⋯⋯Craig，你在笑我嗎？」

「沒有，你聽錯了。」

我站起身，把餐桌上的東西收到洗碗槽，開始用力的刷碗，用力的洗杯子；那些餐具在水槽裡發出劇烈碰撞的噪音，蓋過了我身後不時傳來Tweek發癢的笑聲。我知道他怕癢，當然，我知道。

「Asshole，你該看看現在的他。」Tricia滿意的用刷子把他的臉左右推來推去。「好像越來越上手了。」

「你把他畫成什麼鬼樣子？你最好讓他能正常去上班——」

「⋯⋯媽的，我看起來很糟嗎？」他不安的動了動。

「 **妳他媽為什麼要把他畫成女人？！** 」

我把抹布砸到我妹臉上。Tweek的瞳孔瞬間瞪大。

「天啊！！Tricia！」他尖聲叫喊著抱起臉，「平時別畫這種妝！我說過了！快幫我弄掉！」

「我只是提早公開他的戲妝！你們兩個男的不要大驚小怪！」她大聲抱怨。「這又不是油性筆！」

她花了一段時間哄Tweek放開死交纏在臉上的手臂，用一小塊沾濕的棉布輕擦他嘴唇上鮮紅色的唇蜜。我掐著臉，不管是他被刻意強調的長睫毛，還是那個粉紅色在他嘴唇周圍暈染開的畫面都讓我頭昏腦脹。最後我抓起自己的隨身物品，不理他喊我名字就火速離開了家裡。

＿

我走進局長辦公室的時候，他正在把酒精小心的噴灑到制服的金色星星上。

「長官。」

我交給他證件，他草率的瀏覽了一下。

「嘿，見習生。幫個忙，抽點紙巾，在你右手邊的櫃子裡。」

「那沾上什麼？」

我得承認心裡有一大部分童心期待他回答那個褐色髒污來自一場激烈的槍戰。

「 **榮譽！** 」

他仰起日耳曼標準的方硬臉，像幸運籤餅的鼻子翹得老高。他發現我不說話，自討沒趣的把徽章擦乾別好。「——只是上回沾到機油。」

幾秒前預備踏入辦公室的警探現在停在門邊，露出煩悶的表情。局長朝他攤開手。

「Royce！親愛的，你的屎臉就像你剛見完那個寡婦。」

「不止。我還見了三個心理諮詢師，突破他們設的重重障礙。現在訊問那女人就像求見中世紀女皇一樣。」

局長不滿地哼了一聲。「我猜哥倫比亞特區的老滑頭不久後就要開始插足到這了。你瞧，見習探員的觀摩建議地點就在這個小城鎮。」

我想解釋這只是巧合，但最後決定閉嘴；德州副助理局長疲憊的刷動電腦螢幕時喝口咖啡提神，他恍惚的提起 **西雅圖** 某家咖啡店的豆子很棒，又提起那裡有案件，我沒思考就答應了。

「德州總署主管很鍾意他，但到現在我還不知道他能幫上什麼忙。」警探瞥了我一眼。

「我也是。」我坦白。

他把筆記本扔到局長桌子前又回頭瞪了我。

「讓我們在老Mckinney騎著他鬍子做成的掃帚飛來之前解決這些鳥事⋯⋯」局長打了個熊一樣的呵欠。「孩子，你有權保持緘默。在旁邊待著看，好嗎？」我對他的玩笑話點點頭。

「⋯⋯到目前截止，相關的資料只有個什麼顧問以前到金郡的瑟瑪米什地區報案，堅稱這是一場金融犯罪。但當時他不肯出示證件配合調查，所以被轟出去警局。他也許認為自己是地球上最孤單的證人。」

「他現在肯定氣得半死，要不就得意洋洋。他打哪來的？」

「寡婦有憂鬱傾向後請了心理咨詢師，他們有位當神一樣在崇拜的總顧問⋯⋯就是他了。」

「他怎能那麼不可一世的指揮專業人員，他是上過《CSI》還什麼？」

「其實大家都沒見過他本人，也無法確定真名。諮詢師說他是位醫術優秀的退休密醫，一直都在各州四處竄，最近失蹤了。」

局長猶豫了幾秒，看著我的方向說：「那人沒有犯罪紀錄或任何對社會的危害，所以我們， **我們忙翻了** ，不打算追查那條未知的荊棘路，才一直沒追究。你知道嗎？」

「我不知道。」

我再次如實的重複句子。警探抬起一邊眉毛。

「話說回來，如他所說的是金融犯罪；寡婦自身的財政狀況如何？」

「老兄，你不會想知道——她用35%的高稅率。」

「 **Sheez！** 遺產？」

「股票，bonus。第一任老公的生化公司，他們研發的輕便型毒品試紙正好和州政府一拍即合。」局長黯淡的說。「上帝總忘了平均分配好運。」

「你想五十億和一百億，正常人一輩子都花不完，爭那翻倍的機會就賭一場謀殺，這有可能嗎？」

「當然有可能，中校。我們見過不少毒梟的新聞，他們更愛賭博。」

局長伸手打開桌上的牛皮紙文件包。「那不過是窮酸人想不到的世界罷了。你不能阻止他們亂花錢。」

我把報告在桌上攤開，分類排好，從文具櫃找了幾張標籤貼紙註記。

_1號：失蹤後返回。自然死亡。遺體火化。_

_2號：1號失蹤期間的再婚對象。酗酒，墜樓死亡。遺體火化。_

_3號：青光眼（點舒露瞳）＊，腎病死亡。遺體埋葬。_

_4號：糖尿病（服用瑪爾胰）＊，酗酒，腎病死亡。遺體埋葬。_

「真好笑，這些丈夫手牽手約好了？」

警探用原子筆剁了剁其中一張死者的圖片。「死因一致不是什麼好現象。」

「可惜只有兩個完整屍體，50%已經火化。」

「1 _對外宣稱_ 自然死亡。2喝茫了，在蒙特萊克大橋那栽跟斗下去，咻——碰！一頭撞個稀爛。調監視器沒異常。」

他們開懷地笑了一陣，這畫面在南方公園鎮也相當親切：大家對著死人不夠優雅聰明的死法大開玩笑。

「靠！扔老千的骰子也沒那麼準。」 局長吸了吸鼻子。「四任丈夫在短短幾年間都死了，極可疑，除非寡婦的癖好是和病人結婚。」

「律師、心理諮詢師、警察、聯邦調查局；再差個黑幫，和精神變態，我們可以提早向Netflix申請劇本專利。」

「那會紅的。」局長認同的抖了抖手裡的菸。「去他的律師，他們從古羅馬就開始就忙著收諮詢費和逃稅。」

警探伸手把靠近我的文件轉了一百八十度抽走。「梅普報社的總編輯被寡婦的律師指控多項侮辱名譽。唉，倒霉的好傢伙！他總是優先提供給我們地下消息。」

「一團亂！」局長掏出手帕，擦了擦鼻頭的汗。

「就像另有他人計劃分散警力一樣。顯然律師收益了不少。」

「他人？」局長皺了皺眉。「除了那個寡婦，還有誰是嫌犯？」

「她的腦早就在領醫師證明過的殘障手冊了。」

「哼，醫療證明⋯⋯在這種偏鄉，花點錢就搞定。」

「現代那種沒知識的有錢婦人，只知道下午三點要吃維多利亞下午茶，用皇家三層架吃手指三明治。我實在不太認為——她能耍什麼專業的謀殺手法，肯定有共犯在背後搞鬼，必須是個高知識份子。」

他們吸完了一根菸。

我擠了擠眼睛，被密閉空間的煙霧弄得眼珠發酸。警探咳嗽著拉開了百葉窗。

「我那段下午茶歸納如何？」

「歸納往往是錯的，但人喜愛歸納，把毫無干係的癥結點串在一塊兒。」局長嘆了口氣。「你不假設她可能隱藏自己的高學歷？」

「長官，如果現場見她一面，那個想法就會化為泡影。」

「好吧，我只祈禱結果別更麻煩。」

「如果有人說寡婦連續死丈夫是不幸，那我的直覺——」警探聳聳肩。「這點不科學的理由也值得參考。」

「哎，共犯！又要更複雜了。」

_分局郵件！_ 一名警察在外頭喊道。 ** _大_** _的！_

他們兩人緊挨在電腦前點開檔案，然後瞬間一起縮著脖子倒彈。局長的旋轉椅狠狠撞上了牆壁。「 **Jesus Christ！！** 」

「我可以看嗎？」我高興的問。

局長摀著眼睛揮了揮手，很快地我也加入他們瘋狂遠離電腦的行列。

「 **FUCK！** 我今晚不用吃飯了！」

警探咒罵著拖回椅子，猛戳鍵盤，把暗掉的畫面叫回來。

「嘔、真噁！那些法醫還能著手檢驗這團⋯⋯冷凍肉塊。天哪，那個解凍過程的 _湯汁_ ⋯⋯」

「長官，你會害我再也無法靠冷凍食品維生。分局怎麼說？」

「他們調年度失蹤人口，打算先從有前科的人分析。」

局長心驚膽戰的滑掉附圖，挪到文字部分。「⋯⋯啊！雷尼爾山區東麓，前陣子 **西雅圖出大太陽！** 高山積雪融了些，迫不及待的登山客的狗在湖附近狂吠一邊衝出去，就這樣把屍塊興奮的刨出來。」

「希望那隻笨狗別破壞死者的牙齒和骨頭。」

局長臉色難看的回過頭來。「原本現場就只有肉，Royce， **藍莓起司似的肉** 。骨頭、牙齒、骨髓什麼的⋯⋯早都剔除了。」

警探的鼻翼顫動了幾下。「說點別的？」

「分屍手法是這地區冰毒販的喜好；初步假定死者和毒品有染，他們找出幾個符合名單。」

「自相殘殺是家常便飯。那分局有沒有毒販線索？」

局長盯著螢幕一陣子，忽然往桌上激動的一敲。「 **天啊！是我！** 」

警探的臉色大變。「 **長官？** 」

「⋯⋯我印象很深刻！以前有一個二十歲左右的年輕人匿名報案分屍，每天發瘋似的打電話來重複一樣的句子，警局裡懇求他更詳細的資訊，他卻死都不說，只是尖叫。老天，那個顫抖的聲音纏著大家做噩夢了一段時間。」

「那我們得想辦法找出那朋友⋯⋯長官，你剛才真是嚇死我了。」

「抱歉，」

他尷尬的收攏桌上的文件。「匿名報案天天都會出現，我記不太清了。但有線索是一回事，毒販每逮到一批，你就發現自己只是攆死幾隻蟻窩前的螞蟻。」

「三天兩頭，芝麻大的區也一堆兇暴命案。」

「與紐約相較，這裡已經是懶惰的天堂，在紐約所有調查員的屁股都跟椅子黏在一起而被送進手術房開刀過。」局長深沈的嘆息。「好吧，該是分工的時候了。一邊寡婦懸案，被害人四個，總共。一邊販毒集團，被害人一個， **目前** 。」

「我投寡婦一票。如果你同意的話，我想往找那詭異的顧問。另一個行程我會去聽4號的屍檢報告。」

「聽來很公平，成交。我和分局處理毒販調查後續，他們明早十點整要訊問登山客；原來是八點，但登山客堅持他要吃完無麩質早餐。」

局長啪地一聲合上手冊，目光移到我身上。「⋯⋯探員，你跟哪邊？」

我腦海裡閃過剛才的屍塊。

警探大步走出辦公室前得意的怪笑了幾聲。

**＊註：**

**舒露瞳（Trusopt）** ，降眼壓的磺胺類治療藥物（如青光眼），和維生素C混合使用的代謝物可能會造成泌尿道結晶鹽。

 **格列美脲（Glimepiride）** ，以商品名稱瑪爾胰出售，為治療第二型糖尿病的磺胺類藥物。易造成腎結石，喝酒可能會引起過低血壓。


	22. Chapter 22

＿

「我是個罪犯，Craig。」

我往旁邊看了一眼。他的唇齒間吐出絲狀的白煙，在黑夜作底幕的燈光下特別明顯。

「我用什麼罪名逮捕你？」我問。

他拉著欄杆打直手臂，往後仰了點角度。我將左手從口袋裡抽出來備用。

「⋯⋯折扣太低了，店裡的促銷價低到害客人都以為自己在搶劫、」

他滑了一下，我扶住背把他推回原處。

「你在模仿你爸說話？」

「噢不，不，」他露出反感的表情，把害他滑跤的鞋尖在地上蹭了蹭。「我老早想讓他閉嘴，別再說那些怪廣告詞。我只想找個人聊聊⋯⋯我經常覺得自己在犯罪，比喻那種⋯⋯那種做錯事的感覺。你知道我在說什麼嗎？」

「法國還有綁架體驗公司＊，世界上不缺想體驗刺激生活的人。」（＊註：真實存在，公司名稱為Ultime Realite，體驗一次約900歐元贖金，可選擇扮演人質或綁匪、走私毒販）

「萬一真正的綁匪參與了怎麼辦？」

「我聽說的是他們隨時和警方保持密切聯繫。」

「我知道，但假如綁匪已經成功取代掌握了當天的行程，並且依然和警方保持密切聯繫，你覺得如何？你並無法每次都確定是誰在和你對話，是嗎？」

他問了這樣的問題我有些意外，一時回答不上來。

「⋯⋯嘿，表情放鬆點。」

他輕輕捶了一拳我的肩膀。「你身在西雅圖必去的觀光景點之一，卻沒半點觀光客該有的蠢樣。拿出你的相機來，和那些廉價的看板合照。」

「好吧。如果這裡有黑色信箱＊我就會更主動的。」（＊註：內華達州靠近51區的一個景點，今日實際上為白色的。謠傳可以從那和外星人通信。） 

我傾斜後背包，讓它滑到胸前，拉開拉鍊拿出包著皮套的單眼相機遞給他。「你讓我想起主管面試的可怕氛圍。他們從你自以為完善的答案裡挑毛病，然後窮追爛打到你一個屁也不敢放。」

「那表示我很惹人厭？」

Tweek搖搖晃晃的後退幾步，瞇起眼，將相機舉到鼻子前。「笑一個。」

我交握雙手，在他按下快門前又背到身後，這害他小聲的驚呼了一次，接著我放棄拍照的刮了刮臉。我不自在的盯著鏡頭上方隨風搖晃的金色頭髮，他身後的團體遊客不定時朝我們投注視線。

「不。表示你很高明。」我回答。

我低下頭看自己的布鞋，和遙遠下方的地面只隔著一層透明玻璃。

「拜託，你知道怎麼微笑的。」他央求。

「沒了，今天就這樣。」我聳肩。

他失望地放下相機，突然別過臉打了一個可笑的噴嚏，又一個，他不得不把相機放在一旁的金屬構架上捏捏自己的鼻子。

我從一邊拖下圍巾，用擠甜筒的方式在他細細的頸部繞了幾圈疊高。他耳尖發紅的道謝。這畫面讓我默默愉悅著。

西雅圖太空針塔觀景台並不算太高，甚至我想的是，這裡只能算高一些的大樓，還不至於到觀景台。交叉的馬路俯瞰起來有一種聖誕節燈飾的感覺，閃著不規則的黃色小光點。遠處的雷尼爾山因為城市光害還勉強能見到一個黑漆漆的輪廓。

我想起那座山裡的屍塊，還同時毫無相干的想著為什麼Tweek要站在凍死人的室外區發抖。

「如果舊金山大橋夜景是10，這裡你打幾分？」他擤了擤鼻子。

「12/10。」

「謝了。因為幽浮？太空針塔長得像幽浮。」他露出一個我會情不自禁回應的微笑。

「是啊，包含下方發射的光束。」

和他承認自己還對天文科幻熱忱十足在七年後竟然會讓人有點難為情，我想是某段時間裡對它們提不起勁的自己讓我感到愧疚；我似乎再也不能自信滿滿地和誰聊起我是屬於科幻迷之類的詞。「⋯⋯還有舊金山大橋不是10，它不加入比賽。太不公平了，每部酷炫的警匪片都會拍到它。」

「還有直升機盤旋的夜景鏡頭。」他附和。

海水混合著港口的鹹味隨著一陣強風迎面吹來，我皺起臉，他則是打了個冷顫，揉了揉自己的額頭側面。

「不介意的話，其實⋯⋯」

「呃，其實？」

「我們可以進裡頭。」

即使室內區塞滿了遊客，光線又明亮，誰都會更喜歡現在外頭的氣氛一點。

「啊！只是例常的頭痛，沒什麼大不了。」他沒等我答腔，又補充一句：「那裡面循環播放的流行樂算不上悅耳。」

「差強人意。」我同意。

同時我正在絞盡腦汁回想很多遍，在記憶裡我是否曾看見我朋友——非情人的那一種——因為寒冷不適，而借出我的外套。肯定沒有Token，他不會讓自己陷入衣著太多或太少的處境；Clyde？Clyde⋯⋯Clyde就是Clyde。他憎恨穿我的衣服（由於他認定Bebe將會移情別戀）。大部分他冷的時間會大吼大叫提醒全世界的雌性他有多冷、多需要溫暖，或者穿著Bebe的昂貴獸皮大衣，在校園裡遊蕩炫耀。

我忽然舒暢的想起一次案例；我的確有借出外套，並且我不知道那或許能寬鬆點算借了四次，因為嚴格說來它是被半搶走了。

4，4是個充滿暗示意味的數字，它暗示了厄運、災難、恐慌、原罪、世界末日⋯⋯等等你想得到的爛事，都行。我拿到聯邦調查局的夾克後第一個興奮穿上的人不是我自己，而是Stan，再來是Kyle，Kenny；到第四位試圖強硬地把自己塞進去時，那件夾克就爆開了。

即使有了案例，我仍然猶豫這能不能算是一種友誼上交流的行為，究竟對Tweek來說會不會過度踰矩，最後我還是迂迴的詢問。

「Tweek。你嫌棄地鐵裡被人坐過的座位嗎？」

「什麼？」他怔怔地睜大眼。

我閉上嘴四處看別的方向，等到他困惑的回答。「⋯⋯不？呃，我想那沒什麼問題。」

「太好了。」我低下頭說。「那麼你不會極度討厭那股還沒跟著人一起離開的體溫了。」

「噢、我猜，也許是那樣的。」

「如果你希望的話，我發現你似乎還是感到⋯⋯」我的手指洩漏著我的不安，在欄杆上叮叮咚咚的敲打著。「寒冷。你想穿我的外套嗎？」

「你的外套。」他重複了一遍。

「對。」

「你指的是這個。天啊，你那麼拐彎抹角⋯⋯」

「等一等，先別提那部分。你覺得呢？」

「我覺得，什麼？」

「Jesus Christ。」

「Craig？」

「我想借你我的外套。」我一口氣大聲說出來。這很蠢，我不知道為什麼鼓起勇氣後說出的話音量都會變得特別高。

他至少該考慮一下，但他沒有，他禮貌的地拒絕了。我彆扭的拉低了帽繩，祈禱足以遮住我的臉。

他無心的把玩著我給他的圍巾。一段沒有交談的時間後他忽然開口。

「我又犯了一項罪。」

「還有什麼。」我抹了抹臉。「偷竊。圍巾？」

「詐欺。」

他嘴角微微上勾。「探員，你們都怎麼訊問？」

「有一套程序，我們不直接拋出單向問句，而是給選項，幫助他人回想起現場，也幫助我們還原當時情況。」

「你能夠為我示範嗎？」

「進門聽狗屎音樂，還是待在外面凍僵？」

「更、更專業一點的問題。」

「我可以當成你開放我問任何想問的東西嗎？」

他點點頭。我停頓了幾秒。

「你有什麼不能見人的話要對我說。」

他轉過身來望著我。「我藏得很失敗嗎？」

我抬高肩膀又放下。「我不是滿腦子只想著外套。」我自嘲的說。

「抱歉。我想知道我和那些被訊問的人有什麼共同毛病。」

「說話聲東擊西是其中一種老毛病，尤其有想說又不能直說的事。」

「你忘了訓練你自己。」他微笑著說。「地鐵？」

我抓了抓頭髮。「你想和我聊什麼？」

「私人的。」

他用藍綠色的圓眼睛瞄了我，從頭到腳，然後往上駐留在頭頂。

「⋯⋯你來這兒已經幾個禮拜，我沒見過你拿掉那頂帽子。就連你睡著了也是，你戴著進浴室，戴著出來。」

「我脫不下。」

他蹙眉。「有人造型剪壞了？」

「運氣真壞，每個人的人生中都會遇上那麼一兩回絕不能退讓的時刻。」

「我有幾世紀沒看見你的頭髮了，Craig。」

「沒什麼好看的。我不會因為你沒有盯著就改變髮色或長出蛇。」

「我⋯⋯我不知道。」他低頭搓了搓手腕。「我想我⋯⋯不，完全沒資格說什麼，但你才似乎有什麼瞞著我。我只想說出來這幾句話，真的，除此之外，我不打算作任何進一步的要求。」

「這是你待在戶外受寒的好理由。」

他偏了偏頭。「不。老實說，討論你的髮型被其他人聽見也無所謂。」

我咬臉頰內側，然後放開。

「⋯⋯去你的。《北風與太陽》＊？」（＊註：伊索寓言名篇）

他靦腆的笑了出來。「正解。」

「混蛋。」我往遠離他的水平方向跨了一步。「天啊，天殺的混蛋，你在利用我的憐憫。」

「我先得到了這個。」他心虛的笑著揮了揮手裡的圍巾尾巴。「我再凍得可憐些，旅人就會自己取下那頂帽子⋯⋯可我不需要你的圍巾或外套，那是降低戒心的一部分。」

我又遠離了一大步。「別和我說這是帶我上這裡的糟糕目的⋯⋯我可能會傷心到在太空針塔玩起不綁繩索的高空彈跳。」

「很糟，」他開心地笑著。「但還沒到那麼糟。」

而實際上我一點也不傷心了，我希望他保持那張咯咯笑的臉久一點。

他要抽走我的帽子，我拉緊反方向那端抵抗，感受到柔軟的布料開始變形成河谷般的V字形。他不死心的舉起手到我後腦勺，試著努力一根根扳開我的手指；他笑的時候呼出的氣吹在我的頸部，我看著他藍綠色的眼睛就在離我幾公分遠的地方，起伏的胸腔幾乎貼著我的。

**我當然他媽的放手了。** 我絕對要放手的。

我自暴自棄的任由他把帽子奪走，塞進自己的大衣口袋拍了拍。我正要發出懊惱地大吼，他冰涼的手掌夾住我的臉頰中斷了。

「Fuck you。」這是我腦中唯一倖存的句子。

「我看不出來。」他蹙著眉頭，左右轉動我的臉。他踮起腳，手上微微施力，我順著他的方向彎下脖子。「你的頭髮哪裡出了問題？」

「它本來就沒什麼問題。」我拍了拍頭頂。「可以還我了嗎？」

「再等一會。」他拒絕我伸出的手。

他檢查了許久，視線轉移到我的側面時嚥了口唾沫。我聽見他小聲的驚嘆。他縮了縮脖子，想不出別的詞彙，又再說一次：「噢。哇。」

「⋯⋯嗨。」

「你自己弄的？」

「當然不。」

「我想我見過這個。」他喃喃地說，「⋯⋯Red？」

Red十歲時穿了人生第一個右耳耳洞，在那群女生團體引起一段時間的小騷動。她接著起勁的穿了左耳，然後往上蔓延，耳骨浩浩蕩蕩的打了一整排。大學錄取的那天Red興奮的問我她該不該挑戰穿鼻環，我反應那會讓人想替她套繩索然後叫她去犁田；於是她開始把自己得不到的東西忿忿不平的轉移到我身上。

現在我不知為何彷彿置身外遇被逮個正著的現場。

什麼時候？Tweek放開手後退了一步，小聲的問。

他難過的聲音讓我一瞬間失去立足之地，假如他很難過，我不確定現在誰才是更傷心欲絕的那位；明明Red已經是過去的一部分，她甚至從未走得太深。

「大概幾年前。我記不清楚了。」我說謊。

耳骨彷彿開始隱隱作痛，提醒我那段時間多瘋狂的需要用這些莫名其妙的肉體痛楚來忘掉別的事。

「不，」他又吞嚥了一下，「我想說的是，像是，你們⋯⋯什麼時候開始的。」

「哦，呃、事實上，我和她已經分開了，Tweek。」

「現在沒有？」

「沒有。當然。」否則我就不會在這裡了。

他深呼吸，嘆息的時候肩膀朝內靠攏了一點。「哇，我真替你替你感到⋯⋯遺憾。」

「不，別遺憾，我們很好⋯⋯我是指，和平解決。」

他看了我一眼。「不錯的感情經驗？」

「假如你認為被押去打四個耳骨洞是一部分。」

「我不知道，你會同意讓這麼惹眼的事物在你身上留下蹤跡。」

「不會再發生了。麻藥退之後痛死了，一旦側睡就能讓人一秒抓狂。」

他沈默了一會，抬起臉溫和的笑。「你願意多聊聊嗎？」

「我想這對你來說或許不太——」

Tweek顫動了一下。外頭雷聲響得很是時候，聽起來像港口被襲擊了。

「你看，他們要關閉室外區了。馬上就會下起大雨。」

＿

「⋯⋯這是你說的，“ _那幾個月_ ”？」

他在吵雜的電梯裡垂著臉問道。我們的中間隔了一輛鑲滿水鑽和蕾絲花邊的粉紅嬰兒車。

「不，不是那樣子，」我壓低聲音說道。「Tweek，我晚點再談。」

他皺了皺眉，繼續用氣音小聲的問。「下大雨讓你感到憂鬱，因為和Red分開也是⋯⋯下雨天？」

「不！不。嘿，」我瞥了一眼他摀住嘴。「晚點，晚點我再和你解釋，這裡太擠了，不如先——你在笑？你覺得這好笑？⋯⋯Tweek？」

外頭傳來打雷的巨響，嬰兒開始要死不活的大哭，電梯裡的人的耳膜正在飽受煎熬的接受拷打。

乘客騒動起來之後，我們沒有再交談。其實我最後想問的是他是不是被雷聲也嚇到什麼發作了。

我越過幾顆頭頂，看見他盯著顯示樓層的螢幕，用圍巾遮著臉的下半部，肩膀一上一下的輕微抽動著。他不是遮的很完全，我看見他咧開的牙齒。他瞄了我一眼，然後把圍巾長長的尾巴往自己頭上拋，直到蓋住整張臉。


End file.
